Herida y hundida
by azkayo
Summary: Escribía deprisa y lo más concentrada posible para no pensar en su infierno personal, en su mierda de vida, en su infinita tristeza y dolor, en el vacío que su ausencia había causado y en el muro doblemente fuerte y doblemente alto que había levantado tras desaparecer de su vida. Se trata de una historia muy intimista, larga y bastante lenta, no tiene demasiada acción, advierto.
1. Chapter 1

La inspectora empezó a levantarse de la mesa sin dejar de mirar al sospechoso, cerró la carpeta del caso y con una mirada fría, lentamente, observando la miseria del hombre allí sentado, la tomó de la mesa y se acercó a la puerta, sujetando el pomo se volvió por última vez a mirarlo. Su mirada se había tornado de fría a despreciativa hacia un hombre que creía que el mundo era suyo. Aquel hombre creía tenía la capacidad de decidir sobre la vida o la muerte de las personas, sobre la vida de aquella pobre muchacha que se cruzó en sus planes y que mató sin piedad con una 9 milímetros. Ahora no era más que un individuo derrotado de huesos y carne con un futuro poco alentador en una cárcel del estado. Odio y desprecio, eso era exactamente lo que sentía la inspectora, en ese orden. Odio hacia alguien que había arrebatado un futuro a una muchacha e infligido un dolor que jamás desaparecería a su familia. - Como hicieron con ella antes - pensó. Desprecio hacia ese hombre, y al ser humano en general, que era capaz de sacar de su interior lo más horrible, lo más ruin y lo más mezquino que la naturaleza puede soportar.

No es que tuviera en esos momentos un ataque de pesimismo hacia el género humano, sino que 15 años en el cuerpo de policía le habían permitido observar de primera mano cuán terrible puede llegar a ser la crueldad humana. Poca gente percibía lo frustrante que puede llegar a ser el saber que se repetirá hasta el día del fin del mundo sin que nadie, y menos ella, pudiera evitarlo, aunque sí disminuirlo al meter a los asesinos en prisión, al buscar justicia para los muertos, para las familias.

Podía entender algunas las razones por las cuales otro ser humano es capaz de terminar con la vida de otro; amor, miedo, supervivencia, para salvar otras vidas. Ella lo había hecho alguna vez y no se sentía orgullosa por ello. No habían sido muchas ocasiones, ella siempre apuntaba a zonas sensibles pero no mortales, pero en algunas ocasiones lo había hecho y, aunque siempre estuviese legalmente justificado por su trabajo, le dolía profundamente. Una de ellas fue cuando mató a Coonan, y la razón no fue porque hubiera matado a su madre, sino para salvarle la vida a Castle, en ese caso reconocía que lo volvería a hacer otra vez si fuese necesario. Pero lo que le producía verdadero asco eran las razones de aquel hombre, dinero y poder, puto dinero y puto poder. Los objetivos, las metas de muchos hombres que para alcanzar la cima eran capaces de cualquier cosa sin importarles lo que les pasara al resto, donde la ética era una palabra que simbolizaba sarcasmo y humanidad un defecto imperdonable, un pecado capital, una mancha en el historial. La individualidad y el egoísmo de esa gente les hacía pensar que el uno era más importante que el todo, lo que les autojustificaba sus actos. Como el mundo lo dominaban personajes de esa calaña hacían que éste fuera una mierda. - El mundo era como una gran tarta, - pensó la inspectora, - todos quieren el trozo más grande y que los demás no tomen nada sin importarle que el restante se pudra.

Sin embargo aquella mirada de la inspectora mostraba un sentimiento más, uno que, desde hacía unos meses, trataba de ocultar, uno que cada vez que hacía justicia hacia una víctima y su familia le hacía sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho que la asfixiaba, el saber que esta justicia le estaba prohibida a sí misma. Sintió un leve escozor en sus ojos verdes que le advertían que si seguía allí mirando, las lágrimas saldrían al exterior y eso era algo que no se podía permitir, en la comisaría al menos, ella era la inspectora Beckett. Así que suspiró, se volvió cerrando los ojos por un instante y abrió la puerta para salir de la sala de interrogatorios buscando algo de aire que respirar.

- Ha confesado todo, el asesinato de Amanda, la extorsión y el desvío de dinero. –Afuera lo esperaban los detectives Espósito y Ryan y la capitán Gates sonrientes al saber que el caso estaba cerrado.

- Guau Beckett!, le has hecho cantar como un pajarito- dijo Ryan emocionado

- Y llorar como un niño, ya no parece un engreído broker- Exclamó Espósito entre la admiración y el deseo de animar disimuladamente a su jefa. Sí, era su jefa, pero también eran buenos amigos, ella le había ayudado y salvado la vida muchas veces y él sabía que no estaba pasando por uno de sus mejores momentos, de hecho los últimos meses había sido su peor momento.

-¿Podéis Ryan y tú encargaros de la detención? – Dijo Beckett sin reaccionar a las palabras de Espósito queriendo alejarse de la puerta para ir a su escritorio.

- Claro jefa – Dijo Ryan con su siempre presente sonrisa y ese optimismo que tanto admiraba y envidiaba la inspectora, ese optimismo de un hombre feliz que tenía una mujer que le amaba, unos hijos preciosos, una familia estupenda., algo que ella nunca tendría., porque el destino, la vida y el hijo de puta que la controlaba lo había impedido para siempre.

- Inspectora! – cortó la conversación la capitán Gates bruscamente, haciendo que Beckett se volviera rápidamente maldiciendo internamente la interrupción a su ya frustrada huida.

- ¿Si señor? – preguntó lo más neutral posible, aunque no pudo ocultar una mueca de disgusto con el ceño fruncido y los ojos más cerrados de lo normal que no pasó inadvertida para nadie, lo mismo que el rictus de sus labios.

- Es tarde. Ha sido un caso largo y difícil y lleva varios días trabajando muy duro, váyase a casa, deje los informes para mañana, o mejor déjeselos a los detectives. Estoy segura que aceptan echarle una mano. – La capitán miró a los detectives con una sonrisa que denotaba implícitamente una orden, aunque sabía que no hacía falta imponer su autoridad en ese asunto ya que aquellos dos harían lo que fuera por la inspectora. A pesar de su apariencia fría y lejana, realmente la capitana apreciaba a ese equipo, la lealtad y compañerismo que se tenían, y sobre todo admiraba la profesionalidad y dedicación de la inspectora. Aunque nadie se lo dijera, sabía que la comisaría era su válvula de escape y las horas extras no eran más que una excusa para mantener su mente ocupada y negar al mundo la fragilidad de su vida actual. Recordaba cómo era esa mujer hace unos meses, profesional como siempre, pero feliz a pesar de la fachada de dura y fría inspectora que aparentaba frente a sospechosos y compañeros. Después de un tiempo, el equipo en su conjunto había conseguido recuperarse de la ausencia de Castle, pero la inspectora no, y eso le preocupaba no sólo a nivel profesional, sino también a nivel personal, aunque eso no lo reconocería públicamente nunca.

- Gracias capitán, pero prefiero terminarlos ahora que tengo todo el interrogatorio reciente, además mañana tengo papeleo retrasado que terminar. –Su sonrisa forzada terminó en una mueca mientras que sus ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio, vacíos y tristes, miraban al frente. Sin darle tiempo a la capitán a replicar su negativa, se volvió y caminó decidida hacia el escritorio. – A casa dice!, como si eso significara descansar. – murmuró para sí misma más como un pensamiento que como una respuesta, asegurándose que nadie le oyera.

Se acercó al escritorio tirando la carpeta encima de la mesa antes de tomar la silla y sentarse, haciendo entender a sus compañeros que no estaba de humor para réplicas y que quería estar sola. Sin decir nada, comenzó a rellenar el informe del interrogatorio en el ordenador escribiendo fuertemente en el teclado con un dedo de cada mano produciendo más ruido del que desearía y escribiendo más rápido de lo que se esperaría para tan limitada mecanografía. De vez en cuando se paraba a releer lo escrito y con un movimiento de cabeza corregía las erratas que inevitablemente cometía por escribir tan deprisa, borraba y cambiaba palabras, comas y preposiciones de lugar. Si bien era una inspectora de homicidios, había estudiado en Stanford y sus informes eran los mejor redactados de toda la comisaría 12.

Escribía deprisa y lo más concentrada posible para no pensar en su infierno personal, en su mierda de vida, en su infinita tristeza y dolor, en el vacío que su ausencia había causado y en el muro doblemente fuerte y doblemente alto que había levantado tras desaparecer de su vida. Pero en algún momento paró y levantó la cabeza para descansar un poco su vista, el cansancio acumulado y la falta de sueño hacían que sus ojos se irritaran y el escozor no le permitía mirar bien la pantalla.

Se tomó la cara son las dos manos e inclinó la cabeza para restregarlas por ella en un intento de despertarse y concentrase. Terminó con ambas manos sobre la frente y los ojos cerrados tomándose unos segundos para pensar que tenía que dejarlo, su cuerpo y su mente estaban al límite. Bajó su mano izquierda e inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda sujetándose la frente ahora con una sola mano y abrió los ojos. Entonces la vio, a su izquierda, situada donde siempre, vacía como lo había estado los últimos meses, observó su silla y sintió una punzada de dolor en su estómago, un vértigo que le subía hasta la garganta y le mareaba. Todo lo que había estado evitando pensar mientras escribía su informe se agolpó en su mente. El dolor, la frustración, el vacío, la desesperación y la realidad más cruel se hicieron presentes en su mente, haciendo que a la punzada de dolor se le uniera un nudo en la garganta, le costaba respirar, y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla hasta llegar a su barbilla para caer, después, sobre la carpeta abierta.

- Dios, ahora no Kate, aquí no, no puedes permitirte llorar, no puedes caer en la comisaría, no por Dios aguanta un poco hasta casa – se decía para sí misma tratando de aparentar delante de sus compañeros lo que ellos ya sabían, que Katherine Beckett se hundía en un pozo oscuro y parecía no tocar fondo nunca.

Después de unos meses la silla seguía allí, nadie se atrevía a tocarla, por respeto algunos y por miedo otros a la ira de la inspectora, bien conocida por todos y experimentada por unos cuantos cuya fama había recorrido todas las plantas de la comisaría, nadie se atrevía a tocar la silla de Richard Castle. La última vez, un testigo despistado que acompañaba Karposky se sentó en la silla al ver que se encontraba vacía, afortunadamente Beckett estaba en la sala de reuniones y Espósito hábilmente le sugirió al testigo que estaría más cómodo en la salita del fondo. Aquella rápida maniobra no impidió que Beckett viera a aquel hombre sentado en su silla y que el color de su cara desapareciera rápidamente, dejase de respirar por unos instantes sintiendo como el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones y tuviera que sujetarse a la mesa con los puños cerrados porque su vista se estaba nublando.

Ella tampoco era capaz después de tanto tiempo de moverla de al lado de su escritorio, porque quitarla significaría admitir que ya no volvería más. Esa era una realidad que era incapaz de afrontar a pesar de los sucesivos intentos con el doctor Burke, a cuya consulta había vuelto después de tres años de ausencia con las viejas heridas de nuevo abiertas y con nuevas todavía más profundas y difíciles de curar.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente varias veces en un intento de normalizar la situación.

–Menos mal, no hay nadie – pensó al abrirlos. Miró el reloj, eran las 10 y media de la noche, Ryan y Espósito estaban con el sospechoso abajo en la celda terminando el papeleo de su detención. La capitán Gates se había marchado hacía una hora al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros, así que estaba sola con Thompson que le tocaba turno de noche pero que en esos momentos no estaba en la oficina principal. Con una mano se quitó las lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla mientras con la otra acarició inconscientemente la silla, su silla, mientras una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al recordar cómo se quejaba de ella.

_- Creo que deberíais cambiarme la silla – sugirió el escritor al sentarse en ella mientras acercaba un café a la inspectora._

_- Por qué Castle, ¿no te gusta? – preguntó Beckett con una sonrisa mientras aspiraba el olor a café recién hecho._

_- Hombre, no me negarás que muy cómoda no es, la espuma está vieja y tiene algún muelle roto que se me clava en el…_

_- Esta bien Castle, ya te he entendido- interrumpió la inspectora – pero el presupuesto no nos da para más. Eres rico, cómprate una, me extraña que no lo hayas hecho ya._

_- Después de todo lo que he ayudado a esta ciudad, ya podía estirarse un poco y pagarme una. –dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia._

_- Bueno, explícaselo a Gates a ver si piensa igual que tú- sonrió la inspectora ante el gesto del escritor al mencionar a Gates – o ¿es qué le tienes miedo? Si te hace daño – la inspectora se acercó a Castle bajando el tono de voz a uno más íntimo y sensual – esta noche puedo curarte yo las heridas – terminó con una carcajada al ver la cara del escritor que tragaba muy sonoramente._

_- Uhmm, si ese es el premio a mi valentía, creo que me arriesgaré – contestó Castle con el mismo tono arqueando una ceja, con una mirada más lujuriosa de lo que a la inspectora le gustaría que tuviese en la comisaría. Todo el mundo sabía que era su prometido, pero no por ello le gustaba estar en boca de todos, y menos llamar la atención con el asunto. – Deséame suerte Beckett- dijo Castle levantándose de la silla con un guiño y se volvió en dirección del despacho de Gates._

Por supuesto que no lo consiguió la misma silla seguía allí, la inspectora sonrió al recordar la cara de desilusión de niño pequeño de Castle al salir del despacho, esa cara que tanto adoraba, y lo bien que lo curó y mimó esa noche por sus heridas de "guerra".

– Dios, Castle cómo te echo de menos – pensó la inspectora en voz alta en el momento en el que Ryan y Espósito entraba por el pasillo justo a tiempo de ver la sonrisa triste de la inspectora mientras acariciaba inconscientemente la silla. Ambos hombres se miraron al mismo tiempo mientras Espósito movía la cabeza con lástima y preocupación. Al notar su presencia, la inspectora suspiró, se recompuso y volvió a su posición de trabajo con la mirada fría de siempre.

- Chicos será mejor que me marche – dijo Ryan para relajar el momento incómodo. – Si tardo un poco más, Jenny no sólo me matará por llegar cunado los niños ya están en la cama dormidos sino también por llegar cuando ella ya esté dormida. – sonrió con la broma al ver cómo la inspectora también sonreía. –Misión cumplida – pensó.

- Tienes razón, es muy tarde, Espósito márchate ya, yo me iré enseguida, no queda mucho que hacer aquí a estas horas.

- No, me quedo un poco más, falta por rellenar algún papel de la detención – Espósito miró primero a Beckett fijamente para hacerle entender que no se iría hasta que ella no se marcharse y después a Ryan, con los ojos entrecerrados y dijo con sorna - pero Ryan será mejor que se vaya si no quiere dormir esta noche en el sofá.

Los dos rieron al mismo tiempo al ver la mueca de Ryan, sin duda al pensar en su sofá y lo incómodo que sería pasar la noche en él. Así que cogió su chaqueta y se marchó con el tradicional buenas noches del equipo. Espósito se sentó en su silla y comenzó a rellenar unos papeles volviendo a dejar a la inspectora sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Creo que necesito un café- comentó levantándose de la silla bruscamente con la taza en la mano- ¿quieres uno Espo? – preguntó mientras se dirigía a la sala de descanso muy decidida.

- No gracias, es tarde para mí.

La decisión de la inspectora desapareció al encontrase frente a la cafetera, paró delante de ella y suspiró pensando en lo realmente difícil que era para ella hacerse un café. Primero porque durante 7 años Castle le había suministrado los cafés durante los casos en la comisaría y muchas veces fuera de ella, le traía el café por las mañanas sólo para verle una sonrisa como le dijo una vez, y le hacía los cafés en la oficina para evitar incidentes con la cafetera, así que la palabra café, el aroma a café, el sabor a café le recordaban irremediablemente a él, a los 7 años más felices de su vida y al amor que le tenía y que por su culpa perdió. Además de que aquella cafetera y ella nunca se habían llevado bien y últimamente hacerse un café se había convertido en todo un reto. Nunca entendió por qué era la única que no se entendía con ese aparato.

Una sonrisa, otra sonrisa nostálgica apareció en sus labios al recordar cómo se reía Castle de ella y sus problemas de entendimiento con la cafetera.

_- Listo, Castle, cunado diga 3 comienzo a cronometrar – la inspectora sujetaba el móvil en una mano mientras miraba al escritor que, taza en mano, estaba preparado para comenzar la prueba con una cara de emoción y concentración, como si la medalla olímpica estuviera en juego._

_- Preparado para batir todos los récords, ni el mejor camarero del mundo podrá superarme. Cuando cuentes tres empiezo, vas a ver que registro._

_- No seas fantasma Castle, sólo es un café. – Se reía la inspectora mordiéndose el labio inferior, en el fondo adoraba, amaba, a ese niño que llevaba dentro. – Uno, dos tres, Ya!_

_Como un resorte, el escritor comenzó a elaborar el café con determinación y concentración. Tomó el café, lo puso en la máquina, dejó el vaso, apretó el botón, tomó la leche la calentó con el vapor sacando toda la espuma, la puso en la taza con el café espumoso dentro de ella, puso los terrones de vainilla y con una cuchara de madera hizo un corazón – Tiempo! – exclamó con triunfo._

_- Guau Castle, 58 segundos acabas de batir tu propio tiempo. – aplaudió Beckett con un pequeño salto de alegría contagiado por la infantilidad del escritor._

_- Su café inspectora – Castle acercó el café a la inspectora con una sonrisa esperando ver su reacción al ver el corazón, el primer corazón que le regalaba, el primero de muchos que en el futuro le haría.._

_- Huele muy bien Castle y …– la inspectora calló al ver el corazón que le había regalado en el café, y no pudo más que sonrojarse, mirando al suelo sin saber que decir. – Gracias – fueron las únicas palabras que le salieron mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el escritor que sonreía con sus ojillos azules mirándola intensamente – Gracias – volvió a decir y sonrió. _

_Castle se acercó invadiendo du espacio personal durante unos segundos, tomó un mechón rebelde de pelo y se lo puso detrás de la oreja. Beckett se ruborizó bajando la mirada unos segundos mordiéndose el labio al mismo tiempo. Sólo tenía que esperar a encontrar ese momento propicio para decírselo, para decirle que ella también le quería, algún día podría superar todos sus miedos tras el disparo y vivir esa historia de amor que ambos se merecían. Tiempo, sólo eso necesitaba, y después tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para ellos. Siempre._

- Pero no lo tuvimos Castle. El tiempo demostró que el adverbio siempre significaba hasta que se termina y lo nuestro se acabó antes de lo que esperamos – Murmuró la inspectora, otra lágrima, otra maldita lágrima volvía a caer por su mejilla. – Estás demasiado sentimental hoy Kate y ese no es tu estilo. – Se regañó a sí misma. Una mueca de amargura se dibujó en su cara y se acercó a la cafetera dispuesta a hacerse un café, aunque le costase 15 minutos.

Estaba claro que los astros no estaban alineados con ella esa noche, el vapor salió tan fuerte de la máquina que le quemó la mano derecha tirando la taza de metal de la leche al suelo que se derramó por todo el suelo.

- Mierda – exclamo la inspectora dándole una patada al armario que sostenía la cafetera, levantó la mirada y a través del cristal sólo vio a Espo que la observaba. Se apoyó en la mesa y apretó los puños con rabia y frustración hasta que sus manos se volvieron blancas y no pudo más. Su límite había sido superado, empezó a llorar sin importarle que alguien la viera, las lágrimas caían por su cara y sus labios temblaban en lo que era, un ataque de angustia, uno de los que sólo le daban por las noches en casa, pero tantas noches sin dormir y la tensión del último caso le habían bajado las defensas hasta el punto de no poder soportar más la presión. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, una opresión le impedía respirar normalmente quedándose sin oxígeno, mientras con una mano se quitaba las lágrimas con la otra seguía sujetándose a la mesa para mantenerse en pie, sus piernas apenas la sostenían, le temblaban. No podía más, el dolor podía con ella. Siguió llorando, sus ojos rojos se hinchaban por momentos, mientras hipaba una mueca de dolor en su cara indicaba que los esfuerzos por no llorar no funcionaban, cerró los ojos esperando que se pasara.

Y pasaron un par de minutos, hasta que una mano en su hombro le hizo volverse. Espósito, que le miraba con cara de lástima, le sonrió y sin decir nada le acercó una silla para que se sentara.

- Márchate, Espo, por favor, déjame sola – Beckett se resistió a sentarse, tratando de quitarse la mano de Espósito del hombro. – Vete, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo, estoy bien, me quemé la mano, pero estoy bien. – La voz de la inspectora tomada y gangosa por las lágrimas sonaba lastimera y suplicante. Incapaz de mirar a Espósito a la cara, había vuelto a su posición original apoyada sobre la mesa y con los puños cerrados, respiraba fuerte, pero ya no hacía esfuerzos por ocultar sus lágrimas y el taponamiento de su nariz.

Espósito recogió del suelo la jarra de la leche, la limpió un poco y la volvió a llenar, la calentó con el vapor y la echó sobre el café de la inspectora que esperaba en su taza. Se lo acercó junto a los azucarillos y la vainilla y los puso frente a ella. También le acercó una servilleta.

- Toma, te sentará bien, seguro que no es como los suyos, pero podrás beberlo, seguro que no es peor que los que hacía la cafetera de antes – bromeó el detective, y para su sorpresa Beckett sonrió, se limpió las lágrimas con la mano y la nariz con la servilleta y sentándose en la silla que antes le ofreciera Espósito, echó la vainilla y bebió un sorbo de café.

- Está bueno – volvió a beber y miró a Espósito – Gracias. – El silencio se mantuvo, los dos sentados en la mesa de la sala de descanso sin decir nada, hasta que la inspectora levantando la cabeza susurrando – Lo echo tanto de menos, Javi.

- Lo sé Kate, todos le echamos de menos, así que tú más. Pero no puedes estar así para siempre. Es duro decirlo, pero él no va a volver, tienes que hacerte a la idea. – Una mueca de disgusto por tener que decir aquello con tanta crudeza se mostró en la cara de Espósito. La inspectora levantó la cabeza sorprendida, dolida y derrotada por aquel comentario, pero sabía que lo hacía por su propio bien, tenía razón. Ese era el estilo de Javier Espósito, directo enfrentando el problema, incluso sabiendo que lo que iba a decir iba a doler, como aquella vez en el caso del francotirador; y en el fondo ella agradecía esa crudeza en lugar de las clásicas palabras de consuelo, que no hacía más que hacer que sintiera lástima por sí misma. - Tienes que hacer algo, y trabajar sin descanso no es la solución, Kate.

- Lo sé Espo, pero no sé qué otra cosa hacer. – Tomó otro trago más largo de café. A cada sorbo, sentía que se estaba calmando, recuperándose de ese imperdonable ataque de debilidad que le impedía mirarlo a los ojos. – No es fácil, cuando todo lo que haces te recuerda a él. Han pasado meses y todavía me vuelvo cuando suena el ascensor esperando verle entrar por la puerta. – Susurró Beckett. – Sobre todo si es culpa tuya Kate ó para sí misma.

- Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas a casa y duermas un poco, por la cara que tienes no has dormido en varios días ¿verdad? – Beckett levantó la cabeza, los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto le escocían y hacían que los entrecerrara, remarcando más las ojeras y unas pequeñas arrugas en su frente y en los laterales párpados. – Me estoy arriesgando a recibir un disparo, pero la verdad es que luces horrible en estos momentos.

La inspectora empujo el hombro de Espo y le sonrió mejorando la expresión de su cara y algo su ánimo.

- Porque te debo un café y estoy baja de defensas, pero como vuelvas a decir algo así te dispararé de verdad. – bromeó la inspectora. – Tienes razón, es mejor que me marche a casa – tomó el último sorbo de café y se levantó – Aunque no sé si este café me ayudará mucho a dormir.

- Bien, buena chica – se arriesgó el inspector a decir. La inspectora se volvió y movió la cabeza a los lados.

- No te pases Espo o estarás los próximos días haciendo el papeleo de todos tú solito. – volvió a sonreír y se alejó de la sala de descanso decidida a marcharse a casa, a su solitaria casa a enfrentarse con su solitaria vida.

- Bien, por lo menos me ha sonreído, es un paso y se marcha a casa por su propia voluntad antes de las 11– pensó Espósito mientras miraba el relój – Debería llamar a Lanie para que hable con ella esta noche por teléfono.

Se levantó también de la silla y salió de la sala de descanso para coger sus cosas, ya terminaría el papeleo mañana.

Beckett cogió algún informe retrasado para mirarlo por la noche, sabía que no dormiría mucho, aunque estaba muy cansada, era probable que consiguiese algunas horas de sueño antes de que las pesadillas apareciesen de nuevo. El abrigo estaba en la percha, se lo puso con cuidado y tomó la bolsa con su mano libre sacando las llaves del coche para dejarlas accesibles en el bolsillo del abrigo.

- ¿Vienes, Espo? – preguntó mientras se ponía los guantes. Ambos se acercaron al ascensor. La silla del escritor es lo último que Beckett vio al cerrase las puertas del ascensor.

* * *

Advertencia: Castle no me pertenece


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aquí va el segundo capítulo. Por favor no me odieís demasiado, tenerme paciencia, las cosas a veces no son lo que parecen seguro que el futuro puede majorar. Todavía estamos en una especie de prólogo para entender la situación antes de que empieze la acción.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, intentaré contestar a todos.**_

* * *

El viaje en coche hasta su apartamento fue corto, a esas horas el tráfico en New York era fluido, más bien escaso, así que en veinticinco minutos estaba en la puerta de su edificio, llaves en mano, preparada para entrar en el portal.

Durante el viaje había estado pensando en el último caso resuelto, en lo difícil que había sido juntar todas las pistas, las pruebas, en crear la historia. Castle se hubiera dado cuenta mucho antes, entre alguna de sus locas teoría habría surgido la verdadera, como siempre, y habrían resuelto el caso mucho antes. Afortunadamente, después de 7 años trabajando juntos su mente se había abierto a otras formas de trabajar, había aprendido a intuir la historia, adquirido la metodología imaginativa de Castle, de forma que aunque les costase más tiempo, más esfuerzo, los casos seguían resolviéndose tarde o temprano.

- Dejaste una huella en el equipo Castle – pensó con tristeza - ahora Ryan es el de las historias, no tan locas por supuesto como las tuyas, pero el de las historias. – Ladeó la cabeza varias veces – Dios Kate, ahora hablas sola, ya lo que te faltaba, te estás volviendo amargada y loca. – Torció el labio frunciendo el ceño - Mierda, Castle, siempre acabas apareciendo en mis pensamientos, como un fantasma, como un maldito fantasma.

Volvió a ladear la cabeza, pero esta vez enfada consigo misma, levantó la cabeza observando la fachada de su edificio entró en él. Se acercó al ascensor y al llamarlo los recuerdos la volvieron a inundar sin remedio.

_Era sábado, volvían de cenar en un pequeño restaurante al Este, habían bebido vino, quizás un poco más de la cuenta y Kate tenía la risa tonta de quien ha bebido lo suficiente para olvidar los prejuicios pero plenamente consciente de sus actos. Y estaba harta de esconderse del mundo, de no poder gritarles a todos que ahora era feliz, que tenía una relación con el padre, hombre y compañero más maravilloso que podría encontrar y que su vida estaba de nuevo llena, se sentía casi completa. Así que desde que entraron en el taxi estuvo de lo más cariñosa con Rick, con la lívido fuera de sí, probablemente debido al vino y a la borrachera de felicidad que tenía, y tenía ganas de jugar y provocar a Castle. Sin reparos lo besaba en el asiento de atrás mientras acariciaba su pecho por encima de la camisa. Castle, sorprendido pero para nada incómodo, le respondía con igual pasión acariciando con suavidad y lentitud una de sus piernas, al aire gracias la vestido corto que llevaba, era verano y hacía calor. _

_- Kate, estamos en un taxi, ¿no sería mejor esperar a casa? – intentó frenar a Kate que había tenido que interrumpir su beso para tomar oxígeno._

_- No me importa Rick, calla y bésame. – Dijo entre besos – te necesito._

_Castle respondió a la provocación incrementándola sutilmente. El roce de sus dedos sobre el muslo era una caricia lenta, sutil, que le provocó un escalofrío que subía por su pierna excitándola, mientras él le hablaba suavemente en su oído, su aliento era otra caricia, como si rozase su cuello en una delicada cosquilla que la hizo jadear de anticipación._

_Para el taxista, algo más que divertido por el espectáculo el trayecto se le hizo muy corto, dejándolos en la puerta del apartamento de Kate pocos minutos después. _

_- Date prisa Rick, estoy impaciente – le susurró Kate al oído – necesito el postre. – dicho esto cogió el bolso y salió del taxi por su lado, dejando a Castle en shock, se acarició la boca nervioso e impaciente, temblándole las manos sacó un par de billetes del bolsillo y pagó al taxista._

_- Quédese con el cambio – se peinó con las manos el pelo y salió rápido del taxi. La buscó con la mirada, estaba en el portal, con la puerta abierta, apoyada en el marco en una postura muy seductora, provocativa. – Dios, tengo que recordar el nombre del vino de ese restaurante, compraré una caja entera, madre mía como la pone._

_- Castle, estoy esperando, no querrás que me enfríe ¿verdad? – continuó seduciéndolo._

_- Por nada del mundo – se acercó a ella y la besó acariciando su cintura y empujándola hacia el interior del edificio. Ella le cogió de la mano mientras le sonreía y se acercaron al ascensor. – Como adoro esa sonrisa Kate – le siseó en el oído Castle y esa frase y el suave aliento de él en su oído fueron suficientes para encender de nuevo la pasión de Kate, que perdió el poco raciocinio que le quedaba y olvidándose que todavía no habían llegado a su apartamento, lo tomó de la cara y lo besó impetuosamente mientras con sus manos acariciaba la nuca del escritor y le obligaba a acercarse más a ella que suspiró al sentir más profundo el contacto. Aquello acabo con la cordura de Castle que la tomó por la espalda acercándola a él una distancia imposible, instintivamente ella arqueó su cuerpo acercando su abdomen al cuerpo del escritor sintiendo como la excitación del él comenzaba a ser visible, y jadeó._

_La temperatura bajó ligeramente cuando el sonido de las puertas del ascensor abriéndose les hizo separarse, se miraron, sonrieron al mismo tiempo y entraron sin decir una palabra. Al cerrarse las puertas volvieron a besarse y acariciarse mutuamente, luchando por ganar la batalla entre sus bocas. Desesperada, Kate levantó la camisa del escritor para sentir el calor de su piel en sus manos, sintiendo como le quemaba la piel – Castle te necesito– jadeó ella. _

_Cada roce de sus manos encendía más a Castle que suspiró al mismo tiempo que sus manos se adentraron por debajo de su vestido acariciando la parte superior de su muslo, sintiendo arder la piel de ella que ante esas caricias no pudo reprimir un gemido y levantó la pierna enredándola a la cintura de él dándole mejor acceso a su ya algo más que evidente excitación - ¿esto es lo que querías Kate? – respondió Castle mientras acercaba sus labios al pecho de ella apartando el escote con el que lo cubría. _

_Cuando la mano de él estaba sobre su ropa interior, volvieron a abrirse las puertas del ascensor, ambos se quedaron estáticos mirando el pasillo afortunadamente vacío, se recompusieron un poco y salieron del mismo directos al apartamento de Kate, entre besos y caricias, dispuesto a continuar en su casa lo que habían empezado en ese ascensor. Iba a ser una noche larga y muy intensa._

- Menos mal que no apareció nadie por el pasillo, me hubiera muerto de vergüenza – pensó Kate al entrar en el ascensor. Estuvieron días riendo de su ataque de lujuria pensando que hubiera pasado si la anciana señora Roberts, su vecina de al lado, hubiera aparecido al abrirse las puertas del ascensor. Castle compró decenas de botellas de aquel vino, de hecho todavía tenía en casa un par de botellas, pero era incapaz de bebérselas, era su vino y sin él ya no tenía ninguna magia sobre ella, prefería guardarlas como un macabro y torturante recuerdo de sus apasionadas noches de amor y lujuria.

Quizás, toda la cantidad de cosas que le recordaban a él y que era incapaz de tirar o guardar eran las cosas que le hacían imposible rehacer su vida. – Es imposible,- pensó, - nunca podré hacerlo, nunca podré volver amar a alguien como lo hizo con él, nunca volveré a pasar por todo esto, no estoy dispuesta a volver a sufrir. – unas lágrimas surcaron en su cara, primero tímidas, pidiendo permiso por aparecer, Kate se las retiró bruscamente con la mano. – Tú la jodiste Kate, tendrás que vivir con ello. – se castigó a sí misma.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, suspiró y se acercó a la puerta de su apartamento y abrió, estaba oscuro, tras dar unos pasos encendió la luz y todo se iluminó – Bienvenida a tu infierno personal, Kate.

Entró en la casa dejando el bolso tirado en el sofá junto con los informes que llevaba para su noche segura de insomnio y se acercó al baño. Al mirarse al espejo comprobó que Espo tenía razón, su aspecto era horrible, además de tener los ojos irritados e hinchados del llanto, tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas de apenas dormir las últimas semanas, el pelo algo revuelto, la tez muy blanca descubierta al desaparecer su maquillaje y las mejillas hundidas, había adelgazado mucho, demasiado, rozando lo enfermizo, estaba más incluso que después del disparo en el pecho, si aquello era posible.

- Vaya, sí que estoy horrible. Creo que necesito un baño para relajarme – Preparó la bañera con sales y espuma, se acercó a la cocina y tomando una copa de vino la lleno del elixir de la vida – A ver si esto me anima un poco.

Cuando se acercaba de nuevo al baño se dio cuenta que no había cogido ningún libro, se acercó a las escaleras y buscó algo que leer. Su vista rápidamente se posó en su colección completa de los libros de Richard Castle y los acarició suavemente parándose en Ola de Calor. Comenzó a recordar cómo se había enfadado con él al no ser la primera en leer el manuscrito y como lo torturó simulando no importarle el libro cuando en realidad se moría de ganas de saber cómo le había caracterizado y cuánto de cierto era eso de que la protagonista era un poco guarrilla. Sonrió, la cebolla Becket le demostró años más tarde que la realidad era mucho mejor que la ficción, que no era mojigata ni mucho menos y que no estaba tan alejado de la realidad. Lo agarró con la mano, pero bruscamente se paró

- ¿Es que tienes algún problema serio? Kate – conversó consigo misma – con el día que llevas ¿de verdad vas a ponerte a leer un libro de él? ¿Quieres acabar suicidándote esta noche? – se gritó a sí misma dejando el libro de nuevo en la estantería. – Si hombre, lo que me faltaba. Añadamos a la lista de amargada, deprimida y loca, ahora masoquista.

Con una mueca de disgusto se dirigió al baño. Mientras caminaba se quitó la camisa y el sujetador, tirándolos en la cama donde terminaron después, el pantalón y el resto de la ropa interior. Disminuyó la intensidad de la luz del baño, y entró despacio para no quemarse. El agua estaba muy caliente, pero esa tortura, el dolor del agua tan caliente sobre su piel que erizaba por el contraste, la relajaban, hacían que concentrarse sus esfuerzos en el calor y así olvidar la razón por la cual estaba en su apartamento y no en su casa la que era de los dos, la razón por la cual estaba sola en la bañera sin Rick acariciando sus hombres en un delicado masaje y la razón por la cual estaba deprimida en lugar de feliz como desearía como meses atrás.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos y se sumergió en el agua para que se llevara todos sus pensamientos, sólo quería olvidarse de todo, tener su mente en blanco aunque fuera sólo unos minutos, relajarse e intentar dormir. Sí, necesitaba dormir, su cuerpo apenas la sostenía. Mal alimentada, sobrevivía a base de cafeína, el pastel que se compraba por las mañanas junto con el café en el sitio de siempre, donde lo hacía Castle y lo que le obligaban a comer los chicos y Lanie en la comisaría.

Su objetivo de mantener la mente en blanco apenas duró un par de minutos, inevitablemente estar en la bañera le traía muchos recuerdos de muchas noches y no tan noches con Castle en esa bañera o en el jacuzzi de la terraza de él. Se mordió el labio recordando lo bien que lo habían pasado allí. Siempre pensó que el sexo en la bañera era de lo más erótico y estimulante y con él era increíble, bueno con él el sexo era increíble en cualquier lugar. Pero también recordaba la de veces durante cuatro años que había estado en esa bañera pensando en él, en su relación o su no relación, en esa bañera asumiría finalmente que se había enamorado de él mucho antes de lo que jamás le reconocería a nadie.

_Se encontraba en su antiguo apartamento sumergida en la bañera leyendo de nuevo Ola de Calor con una copa de vino a su lado relajada, disfrutando de su escritor favorito y de una de sus escenas favoritas. Unos días atrás, tras matar a Coonan para salvarle la vida a Rick había sido consciente de algo que le había trastocado todo su mundo interior y que la asustaba, estaba enamorada de Richard Castle. Se había dado cuenta de ello tras meditar sobre lo acontecido en la comisaria ese día. Había perdido la oportunidad de descubrir quién había matado a su madre, sin embargo para ella salvar a Castle era lo único que importaba, y si bien se había derrumbado en la comisaria al darse cuenta de que su única oportunidad de resolver su asesinato se había esfumado, el abrazo de él y el consuelo de que estuviese vivo le habían hecho meditar, pensar. Cómo podía ser que si bien sus prioridades en la vida no habían cambiado, el platearse si tanto sufrimiento habría merecido la pena, al analizar sus sentimientos se dio cuenta que en su interior algo evolucionaba. Pero no fue hasta que Castle le dijo que lo dejaba, porque todo lo sucedido era su culpa y no podía seguir siendo una carga, que su corazón dio vuelco, no se dio cuenta de qué era lo que había cambiado. Descubrió para su asombro y terror que Castle ya no era una carga sino su flotador, que no podría seguir trabajando sin sus cafés y sus teorías disparatadas y al sentir como su corazón se aceleraba al pensar que se marcharía de su vida para siempre, descubrió la verdad, estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él, y eso en ese momento la aterraba. Sin embargo eran compañeros, provenían de dos mundos distintos y aunque al verle reaccionar con Kyra descubrió que las rubias no eran su tipo y que era capaz de enamorarse, nunca podría tener una relación con él. Simplemente no funcionaría y por nada del mundo quería perder lo poco que tenía. Desde entonces ese era su mantra._

_Sumida en estos pensamientos había interrumpido la lectura justo cuando el tequila tomaba protagonismo en la escena. Volvió de su ensimismamiento e intentó continuar con el capítulo. El descubrir que amaba a Rick hacía que aquella escena fuera más erótica y sensual para ella y empezó a sentir que era realmente a ella quién susurraba esas palabras o la que experimentaba el sensual contraste de la sal y el limón. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda terminando en su cada vez más caliente y mojada entrepierna que la hizo jadear y moverse inquieta e incómoda, hasta que el teléfono comenzó a sonar, haciendo que una frustrada Kate suspirara y tomara su teléfono para ver quién la interrumpía, era Castle, sonrió._

_- Beckett – contestó intentado disimular su excitación, pero el tono de voz, bajo y profundo, no lo hacía sencillo._

_- ¿Interrumpo algo, inspectora? – preguntó Rick con cierto humor. Beckett podía imaginarse la sonrisa que tendría en su cara al notar _

_- Castle, ¿Qué horas son estas de llamar? ¿ha pasado algo? – sin duda aparentar enfado ayudaría a disimular su estado, pero era incapaz de recuperar todavía su tono de voz._

_- No sabía que tenía que pasar algo para llamarte – contestó con tono inocente._

_- Castle, son las 12 de la noche ¿Qué quieres? – empezaba a cabrearse con él. Se sentía frustrada por la interrupción y por no poder decirle lo que realmente sentía._

_- Sólo quería saber cómo estabas, ya sabes después de lo de antes de ayer, sé que no estás pasando buenos momentos y pensé … bueno que igual te venía bien hablar. – Kate sonrió, sólo quería saber cómo estaba, en el fondo era tierno como un gran oso de peluche, y se preocupaba por ella._

_- Estoy bien Castle – disimuló, no quería que se diera cuenta del poder que tenía sobre ella._

_- ¿Qué hacías? Parecías al contestar, no sé, no parecías tú. – preguntó Castle, se había dado cuenta del tono de voz al contestar._

_- Nada_

_- ¿Nada?, - durante un segundo se mantuvo un silencio incómodo - ¿Qué no me cuentas Kate?, ¿pensabas en mí?_

_- ¡Castle! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Serás creído?– ahora sí que estaba cabreada de verdad. Se incorporó en la bañera sintiendo el frío que hacía en el baño sobre su piel que rápidamente reaccionó erizándose y contrayéndose. El agua se removió y saltó salpicando el suelo. – A veces no sé cómo es posible que te siga soportando, te mereces que te pegue un tiro. Y al final lo conseguirás, Castle, y créeme, te dolerá mucho._

_- ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? ¿Estabas en la bañera? – Había bajado el tono de voz – ¿Desnuda? – esto último en un tono sexy que hizo estremecer a la inspectora que volvió a meterse en el agua. Sentía calor, mucho calor y no era por el vapor, de nuevo sintió el escalofrió que bajaba hasta sus piernas._

_- Ca .. Castle, oh por favor, no digas tonterías. – Apenas podía controlarse -No estoy en la bañera ni estoy desnuda – mintió - y si no sabes comportarte te colgaré el teléfono._

_- Una lástima inspectora, me gustaba la idea, yo al teléfono – susurraba despacio Castle, cada vez más bajo – tu desnuda – Kate tragó saliva – dos adultos hablando – Kate comenzaba respirar con dificultad, no podía creer lo que estaba intentando hacer el escritor- En fin, buenas noches inspectora, que tengas dulces sueños, y …– susurrando muy despacio – que sean conmigo. – dicho esto colgó el teléfono._

_No le dio tiempo a la inspectora a contestar, tampoco hubiese podido, estaba sorprendida y excitada al mismo tiempo. Se mordió el labio, cerró los ojos y suspiró – Pero quién demonios se había creído Castle que era, cómo se atrevía a hablarle así! –pensó cunado su cerebro volvió en sí después de unos segundos bloqueado. _

_- Dios, es bueno, muy bueno con las palabras - Movió la cabeza para intentar olvidarlo y se sumergió en el agua. – A quién quieres engañar Kate, te ha gustado y te ha gustado mucho!– movió nerviosa sus piernas notando la incomodidad reinante allí abajo. – Si es así por teléfono no quiero imaginarme en la realidad.- Estaba mojada, excitada y ahora frustrada. – Así no puedes irte a dormir - Decidió terminar aquello por ella misma, cerró los ojos y deslizó su mano hacía abajo pensando que era la de él la que le acariciaba._

Pero ahora esos recuerdos ya no la excitaban si no que la deprimían, recordaba aquella época como la más frustrante de su vida. - ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en dejarse dar una oportunidad? ¿Por qué había estado tanto tiempo jugando al tira y afloja? Perdiendo el tiempo con Tom, con Josh, si estaba enamorada de él. ¿Por qué se empeñó en huir de él, en intentar olvidarle? Estúpida! – pensó, sólo había perdido el tiempo, lo que daría ahora por volver hacia atrás y tener la oportunidad de compartir con él aquellos tres años, quien sabe igual las cosas habrían sido distintas, o no, pero habría sido más tiempo de estar con él, de amarlo. Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia en sus ojos, con la muñeca las arrastró para secarlas y decidió salir de la bañera. Su idea de relajarse no había dado sus frutos.

En albornoz y sin preocuparle mojar el suelo, caminó hacia el frigorífico. Lo abrió, nada de comer, solo un poco de zumo, unos yogures y una botella de vino formaban su copiosa despensa. Odiaba ir a la compra, siempre lo hacía él o raramente juntos.

- Vacía – exclamó - Lógico, llevas sin ir a comprar desde ni se sabe. – Se dijo así misma – Tampoco tienes hambre así que da igual. – sacó un bote de zumo y un yogurt y cenó de pie apoyada en la encimera sin muchas ganas de comer, sin ganas de nada en realidad.

Terminó su frugal cena y se acercó al sofá, iba a sentarse, pero tampoco le apetecía ver la televisión.

- Es tarde, lo mejor es que te vayas a la cama e intentes dormir - tomó la carpeta de los casos y volvió a la habitación dejándolos de mala manera en la mesilla – Para luego – pensó – seguro que acabas despertando después de una pesadilla. Sin ganas de cambiarse de ropa, desnuda se arropó en la cama e intentó dormir. Apenas unos minutos fueron suficientes para que el agotamiento acumulado hiciera que se entregara a su sueño.

- Castle, no, Castle, por favor no lo hagas! – en sueños Kate gritaba, lloraba, agarrando con sus puños la cama se revolvía como si intentara soltarse de alguna atadura. Respiraba con dificultad – Castle, Castle!

Bruscamente despertó, lloraba asustada, temblaba, las imágenes en su mente eran tan reales, tan dolorosas que apenas podía respirar. Un nudo en su estómago, en su garganta le impedía hablar. Intentó coger el vaso de agua de la mesilla, pero su mano temblaba tanto que era incapaz de mantener el agua en el interior derramándose en el suelo. Bebió con dificultad del vaso, pero sólo sintió náuseas, sudaba, estaba aterrada.

Se sentó sobre el colchón y se abrazó a sus piernas y continuó llorando, aferrada a sí misma, sin controlar las lágrimas, lloró lo que quería haber llorado en la comisaría, en el coche, en el ascensor, en la cafetería por la mañana, en la bañera por la noche, todo lo que había evitado durante el día. Había dejado de ser la dura inspectora Beckett, para ser sólo Kate, necesitaba llorar, necesitaba llorarlo como decía el Dr. Burke, sentirse humana, dejar salir toda su amargura, quizás así podría salir adelante. Volver a construir su muro le estaba resultando mucho más difícil y mucho más doloroso que antes, quizás porque ahora no tenía ninguna esperanza de que nadie lo derrumbara.

Pasó más de media hora, pero la situación no mejoraba, sus ojos se habían cansado de llorar pero su cuerpo todavía temblaba al igual que sus labios, le picaban los ojos y le costaba respirar. Las imágenes de su pesadilla seguían en su retina, tan reales que no podía olvidarlas. Había sido una de sus peores pesadillas, quizás porque era la más cercana a la realidad, no era un sueño, eran recuerdos de las horas más horribles de su vida.

Levantó la mirada y en la cómoda estaba el bote de pastillas que le había recetado el Dr. Burke. Sólo las había tomado un día, no quería usarlas, no quería enmascarar su problema con pastillas, tampoco con alcohol, no quería acabar como su padre hundida en un pozo para olvidar otro y las pastillas para dormir podían ser adictivas.

- Sólo esta noche – se dijo a sí misma - necesitas dormir Kate. Solamente esta noche.

Sus piernas entumecidas tardaron en responder, un hormigueo hasta sus pies le recordaron que llevaba demasiado tiempo en la misma postura. Se puso su bata blanca y se levantó decidida a la cocina a por más agua, volviendo con el vaso lleno tomó una pastilla del bote

– Sólo es una pastilla, Kate, nada más que una pastilla. – y se la tomó de un trago. Se acercó a la camisa de hombre que había sobre la silla y aspiró el olor, su olor, todavía conservaba algunas de sus camisas y aquel olor que tan buenos recuerdos le traía la reconfortó. – Rick, te quiero. – Sólo pudo decir eso sin que le temblara la voz.

Volvió a la cama, se abrazó a la almohada y en postura fetal cerró los ojos intentado dormirse.

Poco a poco, sintió como sus músculos se relajaban y su mente se nublaba. Se abrazó a la almohada más fuertemente soñando que era él el que le rodeaba tiernamente, como solía hacerlo siempre después de hacer el amor. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la consciencia mientras acariciaba el anillo de su mano derecha, ese anillo que cruelmente le recordaba todos los días que ella era la viuda de Richard Castle.

* * *

_**En el siguiente capítulo sabremos qué le ha pasado a Castle y a partir de ahí empezará la acción y los acontecimientos se desarrollarán más deprisa. Nos falta conocer al malo, siempre hay un malo. Espero que os haya gustado.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aquí va el tercer capítulo, esta vez me ha quedado un poco largo, pero necesitaba contarlo todo. Este es el fin del prólogo, una vez que ya sabemos qué le ha pasado a Castle comienza la acción y los capítulos serán más rápidos.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews y a los que me habeís tenido paciencia, intentaré contestar a todos. A los que no os ha gustado la historia o lo que les ha pasado a la pareja, lo siento espero que en el futuro se arregle.  
**_

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos a la mañana siguiente sumida en un estado de somnolencia que le impedía recordar qué día era, dónde estaba, sintió la sequedad de sus ojos y su boca, su mente vacía y relajada. Intentó despertarse restregándose las manos por la cara. Ese movimiento logró despertar de su letargo al cerebro y recordó los acontecimientos del día anterior, su vida anterior y el nudo en el estómago regresó para estrangularle, se cubrió la cara con las manos y suspiró, sólo había sido una tregua.

En ese momento pudo oír los ruidos que la habían despertado, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, insistentes, no demasiado fuertes, pero casi podría decir desesperados. Miró el reloj y se asustó. – Dios, son las 7 y media de la mañana. – Había dormido de un tirón toda la noche después de la pesadilla, gracias a las pastillas, e iba a llegar muy tarde a la comisaría. No le importaba, era la primera vez en meses que dormía tantas horas seguidas y sentía que había descansado un poco su maltrecho cuerpo.

- Quién demonios será– pensó con molestia. Ella no esperaba visitas, nadie que la conociera la iría a buscar un viernes a su casa a estas horas. Desde los últimos meses normalmente estaba en la comisaría o camino de ella si antes había ido a correr.

- Ya voy – se incorporó y al mirarse al espejo se percató de que estaba completamente desnuda, tomó su ropa interior y un pantalón de pijama y camiseta y se puso su bata blanca mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Al aproximarse miró por la mirilla y se sorprendió. En el otro lado estaba Alexis golpeando insistentemente la puerta. Kate se asustó, que ella estuviera allí significaba que había pasado algo y rápidamente pensó en Martha. Abrió rápidamente la puerta con preocupación, pero no pudo decir nada, ya que una Alexis con lágrimas en los ojos se abrazó fuertemente a ella, con desesperación.

- Gracias a Dios, Kate, estás bien, estábamos tan preocupadas la abuela y yo- murmuró entre sollozos Alexis.

- ¿Bien? ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien? – preguntó sorprendida Kate.

La mirada de Alexis se endureció un poco. - ¿Sabes cuántas llamadas perdidas tienes nuestras de ayer por la noche y esta mañana? – Alexis se alejó de la inspectora para poder mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Llamadas perdidas? No me he dado cuenta, ayer no podía dormir y me tomé una pastilla, supongo que no las he oído, lo siento. – Entrecerró los ojos a modo de disculpa.

- Tranquila – sonrió Alexis – ahora que ya sabemos que estás bien, no pasa nada.

- Pasa, por favor. -Kate se dio media vuelta camino del salón y la cocina, mientras Alexis cerraba la puerta. – No has contestado a mi pregunta, ¿por qué no iba a estar bien?

- Ayer llamé a Lanie y me dijo que estabas muy deprimida y pensé … - Alexis bajó la cabeza mirando al suelo, no se atrevía a decirle a Kate las miles de cosas que habían pasado por la cabeza de ella y de su abuela.

- ¿Qué podría hacer una tontería? – Levantó una ceja sorprendida y después frunció el ceño algo disgustada. – Yo nunca haría algo así – Era mentira, lo había pensado varias veces, pero la imagen de su padre, de su suegra y Alexis le recordaban que tenía que soportar todo aquello, otros también estaban sufriendo y su egoísmo no debía aumentar su dolor. Ella nunca haría algo así.

- Lo siento, pero es que últimamente te veo tan mal, Kate y yo … - unas lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos y viajaban por su mejilla – desde que mi padre …, - volvió a bajar la cabeza - no quiero perderte a ti también Kate, eres casi como ... como mi madre, no podría soportarlo también. Te necesito, como necesito a la abuela.

Aquellas palabras conmovieron Beckett que sintió sus ojos enrojecer y abrió sus brazos para acogerla. Alexis no dudó y se acercó ella, comenzó a llorar, mezcla del dolor por la pérdida de su padre y mezcla de la tensión de las últimas horas.

- Perdóname, a veces no me doy cuenta que no soy la única que le echa de menos. – Kate acariciaba su melena rojiza – Estoy aquí tranquila, estaré aquí.

- Le echo tanto de menos ¿sabes?, sus tonterías, su inmadurez, sus juegos, sus abrazos de oso – Alexis sonrió – sé que soy demasiado mayor para ello, pero sus abrazos es lo que más echo de menos.

- Lo sé cariño, lo sé. No te avergüences de extrañarle, era tu padre. Yo también le echo mucho de menos.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Kate? – Alexis seguía aferrada a su madrastra, seguía sollozando. Ante esa pregunta, Kate se separó y la miró con extrañeza.

-¿A qué te refieres?

- Como superaste la muerte de tu madre, me parece imposible. – Las lágrimas de Alexis habían cesado. Alexis la miraba suplicante, necesitaba que le ayudara a seguir adelante, necesitaba una receta mágica – Tan sólo tiene 21 años, es casi tan joven como lo era yo – pensó Kate y sintió una punzada de dolor, aquella muchacha estaba pasando por lo mismo que pasó ella y no sabía cómo decirle que lo único que le ayudó a superarlo fue conocer a la persona por la que ahora estaban llorando su pérdida.

- No se supera, sólo se aprende a vivir con ello. Un día te levantas y descubrir que tienes que seguir adelante, que la vida es posible. – Kate suspiró y se alejó del abrazo, sentía que los recuerdos la atormentaban.

- Ojalá hubiera podido hacer algo para salvarlo, lo sabes ¿verdad? – Una lágrima se resbaló ahora por la mejilla de la inspectora.

- Kate, no te atormentes, ¿qué más pudiste hacer? Intentaste dar tu vida por salvarlo a él – Alexis la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Kate sintió la cicatriz de su hombro que le tiraba produciéndole dolor, ese era su recuerdo de aquella tarde. Se sujetó el hombro con la mano y movió la cabeza.

- ¿Un café antes de ir a la universidad? – Intentó huir de sus pensamientos relajar el ambiente cambiando de tema. – No te puedo ofrecer otra cosa

- Si gracias, pero tendrá que ser rápido ya me pierdo la primera clase del día y no puedo perder más – Alexis se acercó a la cocina donde estaba ella y se sentó en una banqueta. Su faceta responsable emergió sobre todas las demás. Kate encendió la cafetera y esperaron en un silencio incómodo hasta que terminó de hacerse el café. Kate le aproximó uno en una taza y se lo acercó a los labios. La inspectora se percató que la muchacha no le miraba a los ojos.

- ¿Pasa algo más Alexis? – Kate se sentó en la banqueta justo enfrente de ella y depositó el vaso en la encimera esperando que Alexis volviera a mirarla.

La muchacha levantó la vista y vio la sonrisa de la inspectora y se llenó de confianza.

- Kate, sé que es duro para ti volver a casa, que todo te recuerda a él, pero te echamos de menos, la abuela y yo.

- Cariño yo … - Kate intentó responderle pero no le salían las palabras y bajó la cabeza, el sólo hecho de pensar en el loft le impedía respirar. Aquella casa le recordaba a él, olía a él, era todo él. No soportaba dormir en su casa, en la que era de ellos, donde tantas veces habían hecho el amor, habían dormido abrazados, donde él le hacía sentirse especial, amada, afortunada. No podía entrar en su despacho, siempre esperaba verlo con las piernas encima de la mezas y el portátil en su regazo escribiendo hasta las mil de la noche, con su vaso de whiskie sumido en la más profunda oscuridad. Por eso, dos meses atrás había decidido volver a su apartamento, llevaba prácticamente cerrado dos años, pero no le costó mucho trasladarse. También le recordaba a él, pero la intensidad del recuerdo y la opresión en su pecho era menor, quizás porque ella había vivido en él sin él, mientras que el loft había sido su casa sólo con él, siempre de él.

- No te pido que vuelvas, sólo que vengas a vernos, a comer – bajo la cabeza – la abuela me ha pedido que te dijera que vinieses mañana a comer al salir de la comisaría, es sábado. – Volvió a levantar la mirada suplicante. – O podemos quedar las tres a comer y después ir de comprar. Echo de menos ir las tres juntas de compras, aunque ahora paguemos nosotras. – Aquel comentario las hizo sonreír a las dos.

- De acuerdo, iré a comer -. Suspiró casi arrepentida ya de lo que acababa de decir, pero la sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara de Alexis le derritió- Y luego nos vamos de comprar, he adelgazado tanto que necesito renovar algo mi vestuario.

- Gracias, no sabes lo contenta que se va a poner la abuela cuando se lo diga. – Alexis terminó el café de un sorbo y se levantó para marcharse. – Me voy a clase, no te entretengo más, creo que llegas tarde a la comisaría.

- Bueno, ayer cerramos un caso difícil así que no pasa nada porque me retrase un poco, así los chicos se encargan de terminar el papeleo. – Abrazó Alexis con cariño, intentó que fuera un abrazo de oso, pero a ella no le salían de forma natural, eran una patente de Richard Castle. – Mañana os llamo.

- Me marcho. – Cuando Alexis estaba en la puerta, se giró - Por cierto, carga la batería del móvil y llama a Lanie, estaba muy preocupada por ti. También intentó llamarte anoche y esta mañana. – Se volvió y abrió – No se quejará inspectora, hay mucha gente preocupada por usted. – y dicho esto se marchó.

Kate se quedó con su taza de café en la mano que volvió a rellenar con más café, sonrió pensando en el comentario de la muchacha. Había empleado el mismo tono que Castle, hablándole de usted como si no la conociera. Castle lo utilizaba mucho antes de estar juntos, cuando sólo eran compañeros-amigos, cuando quería decirle algo cariñoso sin ruborizarla y al parecer su hija utilizaba la misma táctica lingüística.

Poco a poco la sonrisa se trasformó en una mueca y desapareció de sus rostro. Su hija, la hija de Castle, la quería como si fuera suya, porque ella sería lo más parecido a una hija que ella iba a tener, porque una vez, hace muchos años le prometió a Castle que cuidaría de ella si él no estaba. Aun así, Kate sentía una punzada de dolor, porque no era hija suya – si al menos hubiéramos tenido un hijo Rick, algo que me uniera ti para siempre, que me ayudara a seguir adelante. Qué estúpida fui.

_Con las respiraciones todavía entrecortadas por el esfuerzo y la excitación residual de sus cuerpos apoyaron la espalda en la cama cada uno a un lado. Kate se incorporó y apoyando su cabeza en su brazo se le quedó mirando. Mientras sonreía._

_- ¿Qué? – preguntó entre risas Rick._

_- Eso ha sido … guau _

_- ¿Genial, increíble, el mejor polvo de tu vida? – Arqueó las cejas con aires de suficiencia, lo que hizo que la inspectora le deleitara con una carcajada sonora._

_- No se te puede decir nada Castle, tienes el ego demasiado grande._

_- ¿Es mentira acaso lo que digo?_

_- No, no lo es, contigo todos son increíbles, todo es increíble.- Kate comenzó a acariciar con su dedo el pecho de Castle haciendo círculos mientras lo miraba con adoración. – Te quiero Rick – sonrió mientras se lo decía deslizando más suavemente los dedos hacia su cuello y el mentón. – y cada día que pasa más. _

_Castle se incorporó y rozó con una mano la mejilla con una caricia suave y tierna, tan tierna como la mirada que le ofrecía a ella que se acercó a él y le dio un beso, tímido, lento suave, sin mucha pasión pero con mucha ternura. Con los labios apenas separados unos milímetros fue Castle el que se confesó – Yo también te quiero Kate y quiero … quiero que estas noches, estos besos, estas caricias sean para siempre, te necesito siempre conmigo, tu sonrisa, tus labios, tu cuerpo, pero también necesito tus regañinas, tu sinceridad, tus miedos y tus defectos. Te necesito toda tú._

_Kate estaba acostumbrada a las confesiones de amor de él, pero aquella noche se sintió especialmente conmovida y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, Castle sonrió y se la secó con un dedo deslizándolo por su mejilla, ella suspiró, tomó su mano y se la besó dulcemente._

_- Por eso nos casamos – susurró ella._

_- Por esos nos casamos - respondió él,_

– _Para siempre – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, con esa compenetración que les caracterizaba. _

_Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, en unos de sus silencios para nada incómodos, diciéndose con la mirada, sin las palabras lo que se querían y necesitaban. Ella seguía acariciando su pecho en círculos mientras él había posado una mano en su brazo y con el pulgar subía y bajaba por él haciéndole cosquillas. Se miraban, sonreían y después comenzaron a besarse._

_- Oye Kate – interrumpió repentinamente Castle - ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_Kate se separó de él y levantando una ceja sorprendida le contestó – Si claro, pero si vas a volver a preguntarte sobre el curso de piloto de helicóptero, la respuesta es no, si quieres lo haces tú._

_Castle no pudo evitar echarse a reír, no lo había pensado aunque hubiera sido un buen momento para intentarlo, pero no era aquello lo que quería preguntarle._

_- No, no era eso. Verás …- bajó la mirada un segundo sin atreverse a decir lo que quería preguntarle y eso hizo que la inspectora se tensara y entrecerrara los ojos, conocía a Castle y aquello no le iba a gustar. – Sé que no te gustan mucho los niños pero … llevamos ya un año casados y bueno … me preguntaba … - la cara de Beckett cambió de la preocupación a la sorpresa - algún día … pronto … yo ya soy mayor y tú … - y de la sorpresa a la indignación._

_- ¿Me estás diciendo que soy mayor? – Kate echó la cabeza hacia atrás intentado aparentar indignación pero el nerviosismo de Castle, ver como balbucea para preguntarle aquello le divertía tanto que era incapaz de aguatarse la risa._

_- No, yo …, no quería decir eso, pero a mí me gustaría, no sé …_

_Kate ya no pudo aguantarse más y una carcajada salió de sus labios. – Que razón tiene tu madre Castle, para ser un escritor famoso cuando tienes que decir algo importante y estás nervioso no eres capaz de formar una frase coherente. – Se acercó a su frente y le beso ayudando a que Castle se relajara._

_- Estoy hablando en serio Kate, me gustaría tener un hijo, o dos o cientos contigo, pero eso es cosa de los dos y tú…._

_- Tranquilo Castle, tenemos tiempo, yo no soy tan vieja como crees – dijo eso mientras le mordía el cuello dejándole marca como castigo por su osadía – tenemos mucho tiempo por delante, todo llegará de forma natural, sólo dame un poco más de tiempo para disfrutar de nosotros, de esto que tenemos, pero te prometo que tendrás todos los hijos que quieras. – mientras le susurraba Kate se impulsó y se colocó encima del escritor y comenzó a besarle el cuello estimulándolo._

_- ¿Todos los que quiera? – preguntó el escritor con alegría._

_- Bueno sin pasarse y ahora cállate y bésame, tenemos que practicar. – Kate se incorporó un poco deslizándose por el cuerpo de Castle y comenzó a besarle mientras le empujaba hacia el colchón, sus piernas a cada lado del escritor sintiendo su ya evidente excitación, sus manos acariciando el cuello del él hasta llegar a su pelo, mientras Castle acariciaba su espalda con ambas manos subiendo y bajando por ella al, principio con delicadeza y después presionando para acercarla más a él. Así comenzaron de nuevo a amarse como también sabía hacer ellos._

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Kate, se la arrancó de la cara con rabia – Que estúpida fui, no tuvimos todo el tiempo del mundo, ni siquiera tuvimos una semana más Rick, te prometí algo que nunca podré cumplir. – La ira se habían apoderado de la inspectora. - Cuatro días después de aquella noche de promesas aquel hijo de puta te disparó y yo no pude hacer nada por evitarlo, no pude hacer nada por evitarlo. - Kate se repetía ese mantra para sí misma constantemente, probablemente para tratar de convencerse de que así fue, pero la realidad para ella era muy distinta de lo que la gente le quería hacer creer, para ella todo fue culpa suya, ofuscada por el deseo de acabar con todo de una vez fue allí sin más refuerzos que Ryan y Espo, no tenía que haber dejado a Castle entrar en aquel almacén, él era el objetivo de Tyson y no tenía que haberle dejado entrar, lo hizo todo mal, por mucho que los de asuntos internos dijeran lo contrario, y ahora estaba pagando su jodida penitencia, lo que daría por ser ella la desparecida y que él estuviese vivo. Al dolor de haber perdido al hombre de su vida, al único hombre que había amado más que a nada, al dolor de su ausencia y la de su futuro juntos, al sufrimiento de las promesas rotas, tenía que añadirle el remordimiento, la sensación de culpa, la ira consigo misma porque no sólo no había podido salvarle, ni siquiera había podido recuperar su cuerpo. Ni siquiera tenía un sitio donde llorarle. Volvió a sujetarse el hombro mientras recordaba aquella fatídica tarde

_Entraron en aquel almacén oscuro, olía a cerrado, a humedad y a óxido. Las ventanas cubiertas de polvo y suciedad de la parte superior apenas iluminaban aquel espacio, lo cual lo hacía más lúgubre y peligroso. Avanzaban agachados en posición de ataque, pistolas en mano, primero Kate seguida de Ryan y Espo, con Castle por detrás, más preocupado de que Kate fuera la primera que de Tyson, que se encontraba escondido en algún lugar de aquel enorme almacén. _

_El silencio era tal que hasta sus sigilosos pasos podían oírse en aquel recinto, que en mejores tiempos debieron ser las oficinas. Llegaron a una escalera situada al fondo y subieron pegados a la pared, siempre en silencio y sin abandonar la posición. Cuando alcanzaron el primer piso, con un gesto la inspectora les indicó a Ryan y Espósito que subieran al piso de arriba, ellos no parecieron estar muy de acuerdo._

_- Kate será mejor que no nos separemos – susurró Ryan, ellos eran dos, pero en el fondo Kate se quedaba sola, sin entrenamiento ni pistola Castle no sería de gran ayuda._

_- Arriba, ahora! – ordenó Kate mientras señalaba con la cabeza el piso superior._

_- Si lo encontráis avisa, no te enfrentes a él sola ¿de acuerdo? – masculló Espo, no muy convenciso con dejarlos a los dos en ese piso. Tomaron las escaleras hacia arriba y desaparecieron en seguida._

_Kate se agachó y sacó una pistola de su tobillo y se la acercó a Castle – Toma, cógela – susurró muy despacio._

_- ¿Me vas a dejar llevar una pistola? – preguntó extrañado Castle._

_- ¿No creerás que te voy a dejar entrar ahí desarmado? No me fio de ese hijo de puta. Que vayas armado no significa que tengas que hacer ninguna tontería. Por favor ponte detrás de mí y no te separes ¿vale?_

_- Tranquila, seré tu sombra – se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios mientras le acariciaba la cara. – Y si disparó intentaré no apuntarte a ti._

_- Idiota, en serio Castle ten mucho cuidado. – el corazón de Kate latía muy rápido, a pesar de la adrenalina común en este tipo de situaciones, tenía una sensación de angustia que había comenzado al entrar en aquel almacén, tenía la sensación de algo no iba a ir bien, y tener a Castle detrás suyo le aumentaba la ansiedad, le daba miedo que le pasara algo. Había intentado que se quedara en el coche, pero sus intentos habían sido en vano, Castle tenía tantas ganas como ella de cazar a Tyson y terminar de una vez con ese macabro juego, que duraba ya 4 años._

_Sin más dilación entraron por la puerta. Kate delante y Castle detrás pegado a ella con su nueva pistola en las manos. El corazón les latía con fuerza y un sudor frío le caía a Castle por la frente, sus manos temblaban al sujetar la pistola, aquello no le gustaba Kate era un blanco fácil y él no era un tirador experimentado, una cosa es un campo de tiro y otra un almacén oscuro. No tenía miedo, tenía pavor de sólo pensar que algo podía pasarle a ella. De todas las veces que había estado con Beckett en una situación así, sólo en un par le había dado una pistola, y en todas habían acabado a tiros. Aquellos pensamientos lo tensaron más todavía, sintió la adrenalina en sus venas y repentinamente sus manos dejaron de temblar, tenía que estar allí por ella, cubrirle la espalda como tantas veces y ésta no iba a ser distinta._

_Kate avanzaba en silencio, pasaron un montacargas enorme y llegaron a la primera puerta del pasillo, Kate entró mientras Castle vigilaba, era una gran estancia vacía, una antigua sala donde seguramente antes almacenaban cajas y palés. Estaba vacía. Volvió a salir, le hizo una señal y continuaron por el pasillo, al fondo encontraron otra estancia, también vacía hasta que llegaron al final del pasillo. Enfrente una gran puerta de metal les esperaba, estaba medio abierta, una rendija dejaba ver apenas unos centímetros del interior. Aquella estancia no estaba vacía, había cajas por todos lados, apenas había luz._

_Kate suspiró - Esto no me gusta, quédate aquí fuera – ordenó ella._

_- Que! Ni hablar, no vas a entrar allí sola, de eso nada. – rechazó Castle, no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo, aquello era una encerrona en toda regla._

_- Rick, por favor déjame a mí, si oyes algo no entres, avisa a Espo y Ryan, ¿de acuerdo? – se acercó le dio un rápido beso y después sigilosamente abrió la puerta. El ruido de las oxidadas bisagras de acero hizo que su entrada no fuera silenciosa, así que decidió que lo mejor era darse a conocer._

_- Policía de New York, entréguese. – Kate se situó detrás de unas cajas pegada a la pared intentando escuchar algún ruido, pero nada, estaba todo silencioso. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, aquel silencio no le gustaba nada, aferró más fuerte su pistola sintiendo el contacto del cuero de sus guantes con el metal y se metió por un pasillo de cajas. De repente sintió un fuerte golpe en su brazo que le hizo perder la pistola, no la había visto venir pero una barra de hierro oxidada le había roto probablemente algún hueso de la mano, gimió de dolor. No tuvo tiempo de volverse a ver a su agresor cuando otro golpe de la barra en su espalda la hizo caer, se quedó sin respiración, ni siquiera pudo gritar, apretó la mandíbula para no sentir el dolor y tensó sus músculos intentando levantarse con la mano izquierda. Se apoyó pero su cuerpo no le respondía, punzadas de dolor subían desde la zona lumbar hasta el cuello. Otro golpe, esta vez en las costillas, quien le golpeaba era rápido y fuerte y además lo hacía con saña. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, en las costillas, seguramente se había roto alguna y los pinchazos eran casi insoportables._

_- Buenas tardes inspectora – cuando levantó la mirada vio a Tyson apuntándole con su pistola, una sonrisa sardónica se trazaba en su cara y los ojos los tenía entrecerrados, con una mirada intensa, pero carente de todo sentimiento, la mirada de un psicópata.- No me diga que ha venido sola ¿y su perrito faldero?, bueno no, ahora es su esposo ¿no? – Kate intentó levantarse, la mirada de Tyson se endureció – Ni se le ocurra inspectora._

_- Kate! ¿estás bien? – el grito de Castle se oyó por todo el almacén._

_- Castle, no entres! – suplicó la inspectora intentando evitar lo que ya sabía que iba a pasar. Castle había entrado en el almacén al oír los gritos y la pelea._

_- Ya sabía yo que sería tan estúpida de venir con él. – Tyson se agachó y la empujó hacia arriba, sin importarle el dolor de la inspectora le apuntó a la cabeza y se volvió esperando a que apareciera Castle._

_- Castle, no te muevas y tira la pistola o la mato – Tyson gritó cuando Castle se asomó por el corredor de cajas apuntándole con la pistola._

_La mayor de sus pesadillas se había hecho realidad, Tyson tenía a Beckett y le apuntaba con su pistola, sabía que la mataría, esta vez no iba a dejarles escapar, Un sudor frío le recorrió su frente, si disparaba corría el riesgo de darle a ella y si dejaba la pistola podía ser que les matara a los dos, o quizás a solo a uno, pero no podía arriesgarse, no mientras aquella pistola apuntara a la frente de ella._

_Castle comenzó a dejar la pistola lentamente en el suelo, Kate le miraba y le decía que no con la cabeza, sabía que con los dos desarmados nada podía hacer, ella estaba perdida pero Castle aún tenía salvación._

_- No lo hagas Castle, vete, sálvate, no dejes la pistola. – gritó desesperada, pero era tarde Castle ya la había dejado en el suelo._

_- Bien Richard, bien. Acércate –ordenó. Castle salió de entre las cajas y se enfrentó a ellos. Tyson cogió a Beckett y la empujo hacia Castle._

_- Vaya, vaya, si tenemos a la parejita feliz. Qué bonito, a quién mato primero. – Tyson volvió a reír._

_- ¿Qué quieres Tyson? ¿Qué gana con todo esto? – Kate intentaba ganar tiempo esperando que Ryan y Espo, al no encontrar nada en el piso de arriba bajaran a buscarlos._

_- Sólo quería el anonimato, sólo quería estar muerto, pero vosotros dos no podíais parar de investigar ¿verdad? ¿no podíais para de meter las narices donde nadie os llamaba? – dijo con rabia Tyson. – Nadie sabe que estoy vivo salvo vosotros, así que os toca morir, así me dejaréis en paz._

_- No! – gritó Kate cuando vio como Tyson apuntaba a Castle y en un acto reflejo se colocó delante de él, justo para que la bala le impactara en el hombro. Cayó al suelo, el dolor era fuerte, pero al menos Castle estaba vivo._

_- Kate , contéstame- suplicó Castle que se había agachado al ver a su musa en el suelo, se asustó, pensó que le había dado en el pecho, su corazón acelerado, sentía los pinchazos en su cabeza, la tensión y el miedo le hacía temblar las manos. – Contéstame, Kate, dime algo! - .imploró desesperado._

_- Estoy bien Castle, sólo es el hombro –susurró ella. Castle descubrió la herida y la tumbó en el suelo. En ese momento Tyson comenzó a reír y la rabia y la furia no le hicieron pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Castle apretó la mandíbula y los puños y se levantó lleno de rabia con intención de tumbar a Tyson._

_- Castle, no, va armado – ahora era ella la que suplicaba. _

_Tyson reaccionó y disparó a Castle, la bala le alcanzó el estómago, se sujetó la herida y cayó al suelo. – Nooo! – el grito de Kate se oyó por todo el almacén intentó incorporarse para acercarse a Castle, no pudo hacerlo, así que se arrastró hasta donde estaba él, casi inconsciente sólo murmuraba - Kate, Kate. _

_- No Castle, no te rindas, estoy aquí – las lágrimas de Kate caían por su cara, mientras acariciaba la de él. – No me dejes, aguanta ahora vendrá Ryan y Espo, no te preocupes, aguanta, no te duermas, todo saldrá bien ya verás. – Desesperada acariciaba la cara de él, no tenía fuerzas con un solo brazo para levantarlo, así que lo zarandeó para que no se durmiera – No te mueras Castle, no me dejes sola, que voy a hacer si no estás tú. – Castle la miraba sus ojos azules iban perdiendo vida poco a poco, sus labios temblaban, intentaba decir algo pero no podía, se sentía débil, quería decirle a ella que no se preocupara, que la quería, que cuidara de Alexis, pero no podía, no tenía fuerzas y poco a poco fue perdiendo la consciencia hasta que todo se volvió oscuro. Kate se dio cuenta que los ojos de Castle ya no la miraban y se rompió en mil pedazos, sin importarle Tyson ni nada de su alrededor lo acunó mientras lloraba, su corazón se había roto y una sensación de vacío la u¡inundó. Levantó la miraba, sus ojos estaban rojos del llanto, pero la mirada a Tyson fue fría, aterradora._

_- Mátame, acaba de una vez por todas con esto – Kate no podía más, si Castle estaba muerto ella no tenía razones para estar allí, prefería morir con él que vivir muerta._

_Tyson la miró, aquella mirada de psicópata era fría, su brillo en los ojos y su irónica sonrisa la asustaron – Sabe qué, inspectora, he cambiado de idea, mejor dejarla muerta en vida – La cara de Kate se tensó, parecía que le había leído el pensamiento, dejarle con vida sin él sería el peor de los castigos. _

_- No te atreverás – dejo Kate., lo retó esperando que su orgullo le hiciera apretar aquel maldito pestillo, el pestillo de su propia pistola. – Te juro Tyson que si me dejas con vida, te buscaré, te cazaré y te mataré con mis propias manos._

_Tyson se acercó a ella – Buen intento, ni lo sueñe inspectora. No, usted se queda con vida, pero sabe una cosa. He pensado un castigo aún peor. Si terrible será su vida sin poder ver a su hombre nunca más, más horrible será no tener dónde llorarle. _

_- Que …- Kate no tuvo tiempo de más, Tyson le golpeó con la pistola en la cabeza .Sólo pudo unos instantes ver a Castle por última vez y todo se volvió oscuro._

_Cuando despertó en el hospital un día después, llena de tubos e inmovilizada de cuerpo para arriba, lo primero que preguntó fue por Castle. Nadie quería decirle nada, pero las miradas de su padre y de Lanie le dijeron todo. Castle estaba muerto. Unas lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla, le daba igual, ahora todo le daba igual, algo se había roto en aquel almacén, como algo se había roto entes en aquel callejón y ya nada importaba. Lanie se acercó a ella y le secó las lágrimas con la mano, ella también tenía los ojos enrojecidos, seguro que de llorar._

_- Cuando llegaron Javi y Ryan, te encontraron en el suelo inconsciente, con la herida del hombro y un montón de costillas rotas. Al lado tuyo un charco enorme de sangre, era sangre de Castle._

_- ¿Y Castle? ¿Dónde está él ahora? – preguntó ella, recordaba que estaba al lado suyo cuando se desmayó._

_- Cariño, no había nadie más, Tyson debió de llevarse el cuerpo. – Le acarició la cara sabiendo lo que esta noticia iba a significar para ella._

_- Pero… - Kate no entendía nada, estaba aturdida por la anestesia, un brillo de esperanza apareció. – Si se lo llevó igual está vivo- intentó incorporarse, pero Lanie y el dolor en el pecho se lo impidieron._

_- Cariño, son la sangre que había nadie habría podido sobrevivir. – Lanie la miró con pena, compasión y en su cara aparecieron unas lágrimas._

_En ese momento Kate entendió la frase de Tyson "Si terrible será su vida sin poder ver a su hombre nunca más, más horrible será no tener dónde llorarle", el muy hijo de puta había escondido el cuerpo para que ella no lo encontrara. Y allí comenzó su pesadilla, su infierno personal._

Los tres primeros meses los dedicó obsesivamente a buscar una pista, algo que le llevara hasta él. Buscaron en escombreras, cementerios, terrenos abandonados, hasta buscaron en el río, pero nada. Tyson, junto al cuerpo de Castle y la Dra. Nieman se habían esfumado, habían vuelto a desaparecer, no tenían nada, ninguna pista o indicio. Beckett sintió la misma impotencia y obsesión que cuando la muerte de su madre, pero esta vez cuando se sintió en caída libre, acudió al Dr. Burke. Pero al empezar a mitigar la obsesión, descubrió que ésta ocultaba algo aún peor, el dolor y el vacío que sentía de no tenerlo.

Recordar aquello la sumía en una profunda depresión, así que se levantó y camino de su dormitorio tomó el móvil sin batería y al llegar a la mesita de noche cogió el cargador y lo enchufó a la red. El móvil se encendió y en el aparecieron 18 llamadas perdidas de Alexis, Martha, Lanie y la comisaría. Hoy le esperaba una buena bronca de sus amigos. Se levantó para ir a ducharse cuando el teléfono sonó. Era Espo.

- Beckett – contestó de forma mecánica.

- Hey, ¿Dónde demonios estás? – Espo parecía enfadado. Kate miró el reloj y marcaba las 9.

- En casa, me quedé dormida. Tampoco pasa nada el caso está cerrado, o es ¿Qué hay otro cuerpo?

- No no hay otro caso, pero Gates lleva preguntando por ti desde las 7 y media, está muy nerviosa.

- Joder Espo, ayer nos marchamos tardísimo, creo que me merezco descansar un poco. ¿No lo puede entender esa mujer?

- Lo sé Beckett, pero Gates está nerviosa, necesita hablar contigo urgentemente.

- ¿Urgentemente? ¿Qué es lo que pasa Espo? – Kate empezaba a tensarse, que Gates quisiese hablar con ella tan urgente no podía ser bueno, algo pasaba.

- No lo sé, solo sé que es sobre Castle. – A Kate al oír aquello se le cayó el móvil al suelo.

* * *

**Advertencia: Castle no me pertenece**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, aquí llega el siguiete capítulo, es un capítulo de transición pero era necesario para que los siguientes tuvieran una línea temporal coherente. Tiene menos drama. Espero que os guste. Muchs gracias por los reviews, los aprecio mucho.**

* * *

Solo fueron 45 minutos lo que tardó la inspectora en aparecer por la puerta del ascensor de la comisaría. Se duchó y se vistió olvidando por completo el café y el desayuno que se había preparado y recorrió en coche a la máxima velocidad que el saturado tráfico de New York le permitió, el camino para llegar a la comisaría.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Ryan y Espósito estaban en sus respectivas mesas hablando entre ellos y mientras susurraban dirigían miradas al despacho de la Capitán Gates que hablaba por teléfono en esos momentos. A Beckett le temblaban las manos de nerviosismo y anticipación. Albergaba la posibilidad que el cuerpo de Castle hubiera aparecido y que una parte de esa pesadilla pudiese cerraser. Quizás con una pista de su paradero para ella sería suficiente, algo en lo que agarrarse para poder empezar a buscar sin dar palos de ciego.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa chicos? ¿Por qué no me lo habéis querido decir por teléfono? – inquirió la inspectora al acercase mientras dejaba, más bien tiraba, su abrigo en la silla de Castle. No tenía tiempo para delicadezas y menos para saludos. Irradiaba nerviosismo e impaciencia y aquello no pasó inadvertido a los detectives, que en otras circunstancias hubieran bromeado al respecto de su delicado saludo.

- Nosotros no sabemos nada Beckett, si fuera así te lo hubiéramos dicho – se defendió Ryan.

- Claro hermana, te lo hubiéramos dicho. – corroboró Espósito, sintiéndose un poco ofendido.

- Lo sé, lo siento – Kate se percató de su severidad y sonrió tratando de relajarse, ese par de detectives darían su vida por defenderla, nunca la traicionarían.

- Cuando vinimos Gates ya estaba aquí. No pareció importarle si estábamos o no hasta que recibió una llamada y te buscó muy impaciente, nos dijo que te buscáramos. – Se explicó Espo.

- Sí, y no ha parado de salir a preguntar por ti desde entonces.

- Ups, ahí viene, Beckett.

El ruido de la puerta del despacho del capitán hizo que los dos detectives se levantaran rápidamente de sus sillas y que todos los sentidos de Beckett se pusieran alerta.

- Pase, lo que pase, tú puedes con ello, Kate – pensó para sí misma mientras intentaba poner su cara de máxima indiferencia.

- Inspectora Beckett, detectives a mi despacho, ahora! – Los tres se miraron entre sí y acudieron a la llamada sin demora.

El capitán los esperaba de pie detrás de su escritorio, mientras entraban se quitó las gafas para mirar fijamente a sus detectives.

- Cierre la puerta detective. – ordenó la jefa, cuya orden fue inmediatamente cumplida por Ryan.

- Bien, en otras circunstancias jamás permitiría que usted inspectora estuviera metida en esta investigación, de hecho ni siquiera dejaría que llevaran este caso los detectives Ryan y Espósito. Pero esta vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, quiero hacer una excepción.

- No entiendo a qué se refiere señor. – Beckett empezaba a sentirse molesta, no sabía muy bien para qué le habían llamado, sólo sabía que se trataba de Castle y estaba empezando a perder los nervios, su mano se apoyada en el respaldo de la silla y lo agarraba con fuerza para mantenerse firme, no sabía que le podía decir el Capitán y si estaría preparada para oírlo.

- Esta mañana he recibido una llamada de la 54, al parecer una mujer mayor fue ayer a esa comisaría a acompañar a su sobrina para denunciar un robo. – el Capitán tomó aire antes de continuar.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver un robo con Castle señor?- interrumpió Beckett, cada vez más nerviosa. Los detectives a su lado no perdían de vista a la inspectora y su lucha interna, una guerra que no hacía más que tensar el ambiente con Gates.

- No me interrumpa inspectora, déjeme acabar – resopló la Capitán. Gates tenía que mantener su postura de Capitán y mantenerse distante, especialmente ahora que iba a romper uno de sus principios dejando que agentes suyos investigaran un caso en el que estaban implicados personalmente. Sentía que se lo debía a Beckett y a su equipo, y por qué no, a Castle. Así que suavizando un poco el tono pero sin perder las distancias continuó con la explicación. – Al parecer esta mujer vive en New Jersey. Cuando estaba en la comisaría vio un retrato robot de Tyson y dijo que conocía a ese hombre, que lo había visto una vez y que creía que vivía con su mujer no muy lejos de su casa.

Rápidamente la inspectora levantó la cabeza, sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír, una sensación de rabia y dolor subió desde su estómago formando un nudo en su garganta al oír el nombre de Tayson, los recuerdos la atormentaban en su cabeza. Agradeció su apoyo en el respaldo de la silla e intentó preguntar algo, pero se dio cuenta que no le salían las palabras. Ryan y Espósito también se incorporaron, entre sorprendidos y preocupados por la reacción de Beckett. Se miraron entre ellos y después hacia Beckett.

- Eso, … eso es una gran noticia Capitán – musitó Ryan.

- De momento no es nada, detective, pero es algo por dónde empezar.

- ¿Dónde… dónde es? ¿Dónde puedo, podemos, … encontrarlo? – la rabia y los deseos de venganza de Beckett pudieron con el nudo que le impedía a hablar, aunque fuera entre susurros. Sus manos estaban ya blancas de tanto apretar el respaldo de la silla y empezaba a sentir que sus manos temblaban.

- No inspectora, no vamos a ir a por ese _hijo de puta_ todavía. – Remarcó sus palabras al calificar a Tyson - No pienso permitir que se escape esta vez, lo quiero a él y, por supuesto, encontrar el cadáver de Castle. – La inspectora cerró los ojos, oír de otras personas hablar de Castle como un cadáver, como una víctima le destrozaba por dentro, le hacía sentir de golpe la realidad, como si no hablar del tema con nadie hiciera que doliera menos y en aquel momento dolía, y mucgo..

- Quiero que ustedes detectives vayan a interrogar a esa mujer, y usted inspectora puede acompañarles si quiere y... si puede- preguntó más que afirmó- pero manténgase al margen, sé que esto le afecta y no creo que sea capaz de llevar la entrevista con la testigo correctamente.

- Seré capaz señor – saltó muy decidida la inspectora, el dolor se había esfumado, ahora sólo sentía rabia porque no le dejaban dirigir la investigación.

- Mire inspectora – el tono de Gates hacía ver que empezaba a perder la paciencia por momentos – sé que nadie más que usted quiere coger a ese… ese tipo, pero para que esta investigación salga bien y lo cogemos hay que tratar de mantener las distancias y usted – le señaló con la mirada - en estos momentos no puede, mucho me estoy arriesgando en dejar que la lleven los detectives y que usted les acompañe.

- Lo siento señor, pero creemos que la inspectora es quien mejor sabría llevar este caso – Espo encaró con timidez a la Capitán, cuyo mal carácter cuando se le llevaba la contraria era bien conocido por todos.

- Mire detective, no espero que lo entienda, sólo hago lo que creo que es lo mejor para todos, mi objetivo es claro, detener a esos psicópatas y recuperar, si es posible el cuerpo de Castle, así que no toleraré ninguna clase de insubordinación. O aceptan mis condiciones o les pasaré el caso a otros detectives.

- No hará falta señor – Beckett se incorporó decidida – tiene usted razón. Iré, pero sólo observaré, los detectives Ryan y Espósito serán los encargados del caso.

La Capitán Gates miró con desconfianza a sus hombres, sabía que aquellos dos harían lo que Beckett dijera y que si fuera necesario la cubrirían, pero tenía que arriesgarse, nadie mejor que ellos podían llevar este caso.

- Muy bien, entonces márchense, aquí tienen la dirección y el teléfono de la mujer, les espera en casa de su sobrina. – Los tres policías se dirigieron a la puerta - Ah inspectores – señaló el Capitán antes de que sus hombres salieran. – Quiero que tras la entrevista con la testigo vuelvan aquí inmediatamente y me informen los tres! – remarcó esta última palabra. – No quiero que vayan de vendetta ustedes solos a por Tyson, es listo, es peligroso y lo peor, es un psicópata, ya sabemos que pasó la última vez. – Aquello había sido un golpe bajo para los tres policías, pero especialmente para Beckett a la que sus pesadillas nocturnas no paraban de recordarle lo sucedido, fotograma a fotograma. -No quiero perder más hombres, organizaremos la cacería desde aquí ¿entendido?

- Si señor – eso fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Ryan y Espósito. Kate era incapaz de articular palabra, el peso de la culpa estaba de nuevo en su espalda recordando cómo un error suyo le había costado la vida a Castle, así que sólo asintió con la cabeza abrumada por sus pensamientos.

La Capitán Gates se sentó en su silla, decir aquello último no había sido de su agrado, sabía que la inspectora se culpabilizaba de lo que le había pasado a Castle, y precisamente para evitar que hiciera otra estupidez presa del odio y de las ansias de venganza, tenía que concienciarla que ella sola no podía cargar con el peso del mundo, aunque conseguirlo fuera a costa de herirla.

Sin decir palabra ninguno de los tres, cogieron sus abrigos y se dirigieron al ascensor, y lo tomaron para bajar hasta la calle.

- Si no os importa chicos, preferiría ir en vuestro coche, creo que necesito relajarme antes de ir a hablar con esa mujer.

- Como quieras jefa – dijo Ryan apretando el botón para bajar.

El trayecto en el coche discurrió en silencio, Ryan y Espósito dejaron espacio a Beckett, la conocían desde hacía muchos años y sabían que lo mejor era dejarle que lo interiorizara. Kate viajaba en el asiento de atrás, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y las manos en su cara. Tenían una pista, después de 4 meses, por fin tenían una pista y no podía dejar que se les escapara esta vez. Tenía que actuar con frialdad, Gates tenía razón, había que mantener la mente despejada y no dejarse llevar. Sabía que el deseo de venganza en el pasado, en el caso de su madre, le había hecho perder la cordura y tomar decisiones equivocadas. Gracias a ello, había discutido e incluso echado a Castle de su vida y casi la matan dos veces. Esta vez no iba a pasar, esta vez iba a hacer las cosas bien, por Castle y por sí misma. Tenía que cumplir una promesa.

_Volvían del cementerio, de ver a su madre. Era febrero y hacía frío pero los primeros rayos de sol del año hacían que el día fuera más agradable de lo esperado, hoy sería su cumpleaños y como siempre había venido a visitarla. Solo que esta vez algo había cambiado, no venía sola, Castle la acompañaba. Apenas llevaban 9 meses juntos, pero sentía que su vida había cambiado, si bien no podía sentirse plena teniendo que venir cada febrero al cementerio, había llenado gran parte del vacío con vida, con su nueva vida, con él y por eso le había pedido que le acompañara. En sus noches fantaseaba con un futuro con Castle y aunque nunca lo habían hablado estaba segura que él también. Sin embargo, algunos días sus miedos y sus inseguridades la acechaban. Se había enamorado hasta la necesidad de él y eso le asustaba, ¿Qué pasaría si lo suyo no funcionaba, si le abandonaba y se volvía quedar sola? _

_- Un centavo por tus pensamientos – le dijo Rick intentando sacarle de su ensoñación._

_- ¿Qué? – contestó ella para ganar unos segundos y pensar en qué le diría._

_- Un centavo por tus pensamientos – volvió a decirle él, pero esta vez con una sonrisa cariñosa, con delicadeza volvió a colocar detrás de su oreja un mechón rebelde y después le acarició la mejilla suavemente, sólo un roce delicado pero que lo decía todo._

_-¿Sólo un centavo? ¿Eso es lo que valen mis pensamientos? – Kate levantó los ojos como si estuviera indignada, aunque en realidad lo único que quería era hacerle rabiar. Se sentía muy vulnerable y necesitaba cambiar de conversación, y chicharlo era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos._

_- Bueno, ¿diez? _

_- ¿Diez? – Kate intentaba aparentar irritación, pero le hacía gracia la desesperación de él por decir la palabra adecuada._

_- ¿Un dólar? Mi última oferta – contestó levantando una ceja y poniendo cara de pena._

_Kate no pudo resistirse más y sonrió mirando al cielo. - Está bien, por un dólar te lo diré. – pero se quedó callada._

_- ¿Y bien?_

_- Pensaba en lo tranquilo de este lugar. Siempre que vengo me relajo._

_- Si es un lugar tranquilo, pero… ¿no te sientes deprimida? Quiero decir, al venir a ver a tu madre tu…_

_- Bueno Castle, han pasado ya 14 años, la palabra exacta no sería deprimida, triste, quizás, pero ahora que sé quién y por qué lo hizo, la desazón ha desaparecido. Además estás tú conmigo – Y se acercó y poniéndose de puntillas le dio un corto beso._

_Siguieron caminando en silencio un rato por el sendero, cogidos de la mano y juntando sus hombros como hacían siempre. Hasta que de repente Castle se paró y se volvió hacia ella y como si de una iluminación se tratara exclamo_

_- ¿Sabes qué? Me gustaría que fuese aquí._

_- Que fuera aquí ¿el qué? - `pregunto Kate extrañada._

_- Cuando muera, quiero que me enterréis aquí bajo un árbol._

_- Castle – un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kate, sólo de pensar que él algún día no estaría, que algún día moriría se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, la realidad de su dependencia de él le sacudió entera. - ¿Por qué dices algo así?_

_- No sé es un bonito lugar ¿no?_

_- No me gusta hablar de esto Castle – los ojos de Kate se humedecieron. _

__ Kate, tranquila sólo lo decía para que lo supieras, nada más – con el dedo le quitó una lágrima de la mejilla._

_- Castle, soy policía y se lo frágil que es la vida y no me…_

_- Vale, vale, lo siento. No me refería a que fuera a ser ahora, puede ser dentro de muchos años, si son 50 años mejor– Castle miró a Kate enternecido con aquellas lágrimas que Kate derramaba por él, le demostraba que, aunque todavía no lo había dicho con palabras, le quería, y eso le enternecía. Con un rápido movimiento sacó del bolsillo del pantalón un dólar. – Toma te lo debía._

_Aquel gesto hizo que Kate volviera reír – Idiota!- sabía lo que pretendía, era su maniobra de distracción para animarle, pero aun así tomó el dólar y lo miró mientras decía con triunfo – Ya tengo para un café, aunque deberían ser dos dólares. – Le miró entrecerrando los ojos como un desafío._

_- ¿Dos dólares? Ese no era el trato._

_- Por hacerme llorar me debes el doble– Kate le puso cara de puchero y Castle con un gesto de rendición sacó otro dólar del bolsillo. Kate lo tomó con sonrisa triunfante y Castle se sintió orgulloso de haber alcanzado su objetivo de hacerla reír._

_- Vamos, te invito a un café con mis ganancias del día – y dicho esto Kate le guiñó un ojo, le tomó de la mano y continuaron caminando. _

_Al cabo de un rato en silencio, Castle volvió a pararse pensativo – No me lo has prometido._

_- El queee? – Kate no entendía su insistencia con el tema._

_- Que me enterraréis aquí, no me lo has prometido._

_- Está bieeeen Castle, te lo prometo._

_- ¿Y vendrás a verme, a hablarme? –le miró con cara de puchero._

_- Y vendré a verte y a hablarte – le contestó Kate rendida a tu insistencia, a veces era como un niño pequeño hasta que no obtenía lo que quería. Le cogió de la mano y sin mirarle comenzó a caminar_

_- Y ahora Castle cállate! - le ordenó. Caminaron hasta salir del recinto coger el coche y buscaron un café donde calentarse., ese día pagaba Kate._

Se lo había prometido aquella mañana y lo pensaba cumplir.

Llegaron a su destino en Brooklyn y tras aparcar se dirigieron al piso de la sobrina. Era un edificio modesto sin portero, así que no tuvieron que dar explicaciones a nadie. Justo antes de entrar Espo paró a Beckett

- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres liderar?

- Sí tranquilo, intentaré mantener al margen lo máximo posible. – Beckett levantó la cabeza mientras miraba a Espo – no prometo nada, nunca se me ha dado bien obedecer a Gates – y sonrió.

- Ya bueno, a mí tampoco.

- ¿Listos?- interrumpió Ryan.

Les abrió la puerta una mujer mayor de unos 70 años pero muy vital, sorprendida de la presencia de tanto policía les dejó pasar y los invitó a sentarse en el sillón. Los dos detectives se sentaron, pero Beckett estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo, así que se quedó de pie, apoyada en la pared como hacía cuando un interrogatorio no iba en la dirección que esperaba.

- Ustedes dirán caballeros – inquirió la señora.

- Buenos días señora Park y gracias por atendernos. – Comenzó la entrevista Ryan, libreta en mano, cuya mirada tranquila y eterna sonrisa solía hacer que las personas se relajaran y hablaran con más confianza. Esa era la forma de trabajo de aquellos dos detectives, Ryan poli bueno y Espósito el poli malo. – Verá somos de la comisaría 12 y estamos investigando un caso de asesinato cuyo sospechoso es el hombre que usted cree haber reconocido en la comisaria el otro día.

- ¿Asesinato? – La mujer pareció asustada - ¿de quién? – Los detectives miraron a Beckett preocupados por su reacción, pero ella sólo cerró los ojos mientras les indicaba que no con la mirada, sabía que le estaban preguntando qué decirle a aquella mujer, y cuanto menos lo personalizaran más fácil sería para ella.

- Un escritor, pero sospechamos que antes mató a otras personas.

- ¿Un asesino en serie?

- Sí algo así – respondió Espo.

- Qué horror! Y, oigan ¿no será peligroso que yo hable con ustedes? Quiero decir si ese hombre es de verdad quién dicen…

- No se preocupe señora, él no tiene porqué enterarse aunque sí le recomendamos que permanezca en la ciudad hasta que lo detengamos. – Espo había tomado la dirección del interrogatorio.

- Y cuéntenos señora, ¿dónde vio al hombre del retrato robot? – volvió Ryan a decir sonriente para relajar a la mujer que empezaba a tensarse un poco. Beckett, apoyada en la pared miraba desde lejos intentado no intervenir, aunque se estaba poniendo nerviosa de la lentitud de todo aquello, necesitaba su pista ya.

- Pues verán, fue… hará 15 días, creo. Había salido el sol después de muchos días de lluvia y decidí salir a pasear un poco. Se estaba tan a gusto que estuve andando hasta llegar al final del pueblo, saben normalmente no llego tan lejos, pero ese día me sentía con fuerzas. Verán, apartada un poco del resto hay una propiedad que tiene una casa, no muy grande, pero con un jardín muy extenso aunque no muy bien cuidado por cierto. – Beckett bufó, impaciente por saber lo que aquella mujer podía contarles, lo cual pareció molestar a la mujer que levantó la mirada hacia ella. - Disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien?, está muy pálida, y nerviosa.

- Si gracias, no se preocupe, continúe. – trató de arreglarlo Kate.

- Puedo traerle un vaso de agua si lo necesita.

Kate suspiró, aquella mujer era muy amable y se estaba comportando muy bordemente con ella, así que decidió aceptarlo y sentarse en el sofá. Con el agua en la mano era más fácil percatarse que su mano temblaba.

- ¿Podemos continuar señora Park? – Espósito intentó reconducir de nuevo el interrogatorio.

- Sí sí, claro. Estaba paseando ¿no? – levantó la mirada como si intentara recordar - Bien, cuando llegué al final de la propiedad vi a una pareja que salía del coche, a ella la había visto alguna vez en el supermercado, una mujer muy estirada y antipática, con aires de superioridad, ya me entienden – la mujer hizo una mueca en la cara de desagrado - pero a él no lo había visto nunca. Ese hombre era parecido al del retrato del otro día. Bueno, no eran iguales, tenía barba y el pelo negro pero sus ojos eran los mismos. Saben, me llamó mucho la atención sus ojos, eran fríos y sus movimientos lentos. Me fijé en ellosn porque no pareció agradarles mi visita. Saludé, me contestaron y decidí darme la vuelta, no me fueron simpáticos. Recuerdo que se le comenté a mi vecina y me dijo que habían ido a vivir hacía unos meses allí, había alquilado la propiedad y no se relacionaban con nadie.

Beckett levantó la cabeza, aquello cuadraba, un hombre y una mujer, la mujer fría como la doctora Nieman y hacía sólo unos meses que se habían instalado, cuadraban las fechas. Levantó la mirada hacia los chicos que también parecían pensar lo mismo. Ryan sacó una foto de la doctora y se la enseñó a la mujer.

- ¿Podría ser esta mujer la que vio?

La mujer tomó la fotografía y la miró durante unos segundos que se les hicieron eternos a los policías.

- Bueno, podría ser, los pómulos los tenía más marcados y la nariz más alta, pero podría ser.

- Tal vez se los ha cambiado con cirugía, a fin de cuentas es una experta – dijo Espo volviéndose a mirar a Beckett.

El corazón de ella latía a gran velocidad, eran ellos, por fin los había encontrado. De repente todas las fuerzas que le habían abandonado retornaron a ella, parecía que aquella pista, aquel indicio le había dado un objetivo por el que luchar. Se estiró en su asiento y la decisión volvió a su mirada abriendo más los ojos y levantando la cabeza, esa actitud dura y decidida que le había caracterizado siempre cuando se dirigía a detener a un sospechoso. Ese cambio de actitud, no pasó desapercibido a los detectives que la miraron y al verla levantar la cabeza comprendieron que las riendas las tomaba ella. Se colocó enfrente de la mujer, apoyó sus brazos en sus piernas ligeramente abiertas adelantando un poco el cuerpo y miró a la mujer, como solía hacer cuando interrogaba a los testigos y necesitaba manifestar empatía con ellos.

- Dígame señora Park, ¿hace cuánto que está en la ciudad? – preguntó Beckett.

- Tres días ¿por qué?

- Y tiene conocimiento que desde que los vio, hayan cambiado de casa o se hayan marchado? – La inspectora hacía las preguntas muy segura, aunque intentaba esbozar una sonrisa para no intimidar a la mujer.

- No, y créame, no es un pueblo pequeño, pero esas cosas se saben.

- ¿Podrían darnos la dirección exacta del lugar? – Le acercó Ryan la libreta a la mujer para lo apuntara.

- Una última cosa, señora Park, ¿notó algo raro en la casa? ¿Habían hecho jardinería, estaba la tierra removida o algo extraño? – Aquella pregunta sorprendió a los detectives, sin duda Beckett creía que Castle podría estar enterrado en aquel jardín descuidado.

- No que yo recuerde, tampoco me fijé mucho, pero la mayoría del jardín da a la parte de atrás, tampoco lo hubiera visto.

- ¿Algo más que recuerde y que crea que pueda ser importante? – preguntó Espo antes de concluir la conversación.

- No, creo que no.

- Muchas gracias señora Park, nos ha sido de gran ayuda. – Dijo Ryan mientras se levantaba.

- Si nos ha sido de mucha ayuda.

- Oigan – les interrumpió la mujer cuando ya se acercaban a la puerta - ¿son los que buscan?

- Puede ser señora, pero tenemos que comprobarlo – contestó Ryan.

- Por si acaso, señora, mejor quédese unos días en casa de su sobrina, y no comente esto con nadie. – Le aconsejó Espo, mientras salían.

Beckett se acercó a ella y también le dio las gracias con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento por la información.

- Inspectora, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Si claro.

- ¿Era familiar suyo, verdad?

- ¿Perdón? – la sonrisa de Beckett se borró instantáneamente.

- El hombre al que mataron, era familiar suyo. Lo he visto en su mirada.

Beckett bajó la mirada un segundo y en murmulló afirmó. – Sí.

- Lo siento, espero que lo encuentren y le hagan pagar por ello.

- Gracias – fue lo único que dijo la inspectora y se volvió para desaparecer por la puerta.

- Muchas gracias por su información, y… discúlpela, esto es difícil para ella. – Se excusó Ryan.

- Ya tranquilo, lo entiendo. Lo dicho que tengan suerte. – Y cerró la puerta. Cuando Ryan se volvió sólo vio a Espo, Beckett ya había desaparecido por el pasillo y se encontraba ansiosa llamando al ascensor.

- Lo tenemos Beckett, esta vez no se nos va a escapar – se acercó Espo y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Ya, hasta que no le haya puesto las esposas no lo creeré Espo, se me ha escapado demasiadas veces. – La rabia de la inspectora crecía en su interior.

- Venga, vamos a la comisaria a hablar con Gates y preparar el dispositivo. – Ryan miraba a los dos policías. – Porque vamos a ir a ver a Gates, ¿no?

- Tranquilo Ryan, estaba vez vamos a obedecer, necesitamos hacerlo bien, quiero a ese cabrón y lo quiero con vida. - Beckett entró en el ascensor decidida y con la cabeza muy alta, ojos entrecerrados y gesto de superioridad, volvía a ser la inspectora Katherine Beckett de siempre dispuesta todo.

Durante el viaje en coche llamaron a Gates para informarle de lo que tenían y darle la dirección. El Capitán iría preparando con sus hombres el dispositivo de detención, así ganaban tiempo

Cuando llegaron a la comisaria la planta cuarta estaba revolucionada, había policías por todos lados. Gates hablaba por teléfono, pero al verlos hizo un gesto para que entraran en su despacho.

- Correcto, no se muevan de allí, envíen las fotografías, y traten de no ser descubiertos – Gates hablaba por teléfono mientras escribía algo en un papel. Terminó la conversación y colgó el teléfono.

- Bien detectives, tenemos a dos hombres vigilando la casa, al parecer están dentro y según las fotografías son ellos. – Volvió la pantalla del ordenador y vieron a un hombre y una mujer, iban disfrazados pero seguro que eran ellos.

A Beckett le dio un vuelco al corazón al verlos, la rabia le inundó su sistema circulatorio, pero sólo una mueca de odio y decisión dejó que vieran las demás. Ahora había dejado de ser la mujer deprimida y en caída libre de hacia unas horas, para ser la mujer dura y decidida de hacía unos años.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, señor? – preguntó Ryan.

- Tenemos el apoyo de un equipo de los SWAT y de emergencias que ya están preparando el operativo. En la sala tienen un plano de la zona y de la casa. Estúdienlo mientras se termina de preparar el operativo.

- ¿Cuánto tardaremos en irnos? – preguntó ansiosa Beckett sin poder controlar su ansia.

- Tranquilícese inspectora si no está bien no le permitiré formar del operativo. – Aquello hizo que Beckett mirara a Gates desafiante, como el día que renunció a su placa.

- En cuanto esté todo listo podrán salir. Ahora, retírense. – Los detectives salieron por la puerta y cuando Beckett iba a salir – Usted no, inspectora, quiero hablar un momento.

Beckett se volvió, su mirada continuaba desafiante, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que no le dejaran ir, aunque eso le costara la suspensión o incluso el despido, en realidad, sin Castle le daba todo igual.

- Dígame señor.

- Escuche inspectora, no crea que es algo personal.

-No señor, no lo creo, pero tiene que entender que debo ir, nadie le conoce mejor que yo. – le interrumpió Beckett.

- Lo sé, pero usted está demasiado implicada personalmente y no quiero que tome decisiones equivocadas.

- No lo haré señor, soy de los mejores y usted lo sabe. Tengo una misión y voy a cumplirla. Además yo sólo me equivoco una vez y ya lo hice antes.

- Espero que sea verdad inspectora, porque si algo falla y es por su culpa, sabe perfectamente que me encargaré que le suspendan.

- Sí señor. – Beckett entendía a Gates, si ella estuviera en su lugar, probablemente ni siquiera le dejaría ir, pero eso no impedía que quisiera irse y que la rabia hacia su superior creciera, sus nudillos apretados estaban ya casi blancos.

- Puede irse.

- Gracias señor. - Beckett salió por la puerta y antes de cerrar Gates le interrumpió.

- Beckett – Normalmente ella siempre le llamaba inspectora no solía utilizar su nombre salvo en situaciones menos profesionales. – Es usted una gran policía, Roy ya lo decía. Tenga cuidado ahí fuera. – Gates apreciaba a esa mujer y la entendía más de lo que pensaba, durante todos sus años en el cuerpo había visto caer a amigos suyos y la sed de venganza te podía llegar a cegar. No quería que hiciera una tontería y hacer el papel de jefa dura era su mejor opción. Probablemente no la entendieran, pero ser una amiga no era su trabajo, salvaguardar la vida de sus agente sí lo era.

- Lo haré, señor. – contestó Beckett mirándole fijamente a la cara, que dudaran de su profesionalidad era algo que no le gustaba

Beckett salió del despacho y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones donde Ryan y Espósito ya estaban estudiando los planos y junto con ellos prepararon la intervención. Ella se movía cual animal enjaulado por la sala sin parar, mientras Espo y Ryan la miraban sin decir nada. Cuando estaba así, era mejor dejarla, sólo una taza de café que le trajo Espo pareció, paradójicamente, calmarla un poco.

Pasó no más de una hora cuando el Gates apareció por la puerta.

- Señores, todo está listo, nos vamos – les dijo Gates mientras terminaba de colocarse el arma en el cinto.

Todos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y salieron de la sala, las caras serias, la impaciencia latente. No había nadie en esa comisaría que no quisiera detener a Tyson.

- ¿Usted también viene señor? – preguntó Ryan sorprendido al ver al Capitán enfundarse su americana e unirse al dispositivo.

- ¿Está loco? ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de cazar a ese hijo de puta? Ni loca. Adelante vámonos.

Todos entraron en el ascensor, con Beckett delante, callada silenciosa, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del infinito, pensando en Castle y su promesa, en su madre y su ansia de venganza, en que esta vez lo iba a hacer bien y en que esta era la primera vez que iba a un operativo sin él. Volvió de sus pensamientos y cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron le oyeron decir

- Comienza la cacería.

* * *

**Advertencia: Castle y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Este capítulo es muy intenso y me ha costado muchísimo escribirlo, no se si habré conseguido trasmitir todo lo que pretendía, espero haber capturado el drama y la ternura al mismo tiempo, si no lo he conseguido agradecería que alguien me lo dijera para ser capaz de mejorarlo en el futuro. A veces tantos sentimientos me saturan.**

**Espero que lo disfruten, dedicado a los que me tuvieron paciencia cuando se la pedí, aunque aún nos queda algo de tragedia y suspense.**

* * *

Tal y como había descrito la mujer, la casa estaba apartada del resto de viviendas y el tamaño del jardín era desproporcionado respecto al de la casa y de las otras viviendas de los alrededores. De dos pisos, no parecía haber sido arreglada en mucho tiempo, con una diminuta valla de madera y un porche, utilizable, pero algo desvencijado, era una casa típica de alquiler.

Los detectives y Gates una vez aparcado el coche a una manzana del lugar y, vestidos con sus chalecos, se acercaban sigilosamente por la acera. Todo el equipo estaba en posición y sólo estaban esperando la orden de ataque. Había hombres por la parte de atrás, así que el peligro de huida se había reducido. Tyson saldría de allí esposado o muerto, aunque las órdenes de Gates habían sido claras, querían a los sospechosos vivos a toda costa.

Agazapados, se situaron detrás de un coche justo delante de la puerta preparados para comenzar con la operación de arresto. La tensión en los policías era manifiesta, bocas cerradas, mandíbulas tensas, sentidos alerta, y ceños fruncidos, pero Beckett sentía algo más. Esta era la cuarta vez que intentaba arrestar a Tyson, pero era la primera vez que no lo hacía con y para proteger a Castle.

Recordó las veces anteriores, en las cuales siempre Castle había estado en peligro y recordó también como en todas ellas Tyson había escapado.

_Por su mente pasó la primera vez. Sintió el mismo escalofrío que aquel día al llamar a la comisaria Martha preocupada porque su hijo por teléfono le había dicho "te quiero", entonces ató cabos y se dio cuenta que el 3XK era Tyson y que seguramente tenía a Ryan y a Castle. Recordó como Espo y ella condujeron a toda velocidad con las sirenas encendidas por las calles de New York, Aquel día, por la mente de Beckett pasaron toda clase de pensamientos, pero sobretodo uno que la aterrorizaba, que a Castle le hubiera pasado algo. Ese nudo que se instalaba en su estómago cada vez que Castle se ponía en peligro y la sensación de vértigo que tuvo era igual a la del día que Castle se marchó a los Hamptons con Gina, no le permitía poder articular palabra. No podía pasarle nada a Castle, era su compañero, era su amigo, pero ¿era algo más? _

_-No, no, no, tú estás con Josh, eres feliz con él y has conseguido olvidarlo.- Esos pensamientos la atormentaba mientras conducía camino del motel. Llegaron si apagar el motor del coche salió con su arma en la mano directa a las escaleras, seguida de Espósito. No podía pensar y sólo actuar y rápido, desesperada por saber que había pasado, desesperada por encontrar a Castle y hallarlo perfectamente. Sin esperar a que llegaran los refuerzos, ni dejar que lo hiciera Espo, tiró la puerta abajo y gritó _

_- Castle! – su voz temblaba, no lo reconocería pero tenía miedo al pensar lo que podría encontrase dentro. Estaba oscuro y no podía ver nada y eso la alertó._

_- Tranquila, se ha ido – le respondió un Castle amordazado en una silla._

_Y suspiró, tranquila, sólo pudo articular un_

_- Menos mal que estás bien – murmuró con la voz quebrada. Fue un desliz en el que mostró lo realmente preocupada que había estado, le temblaban las manos al desatar a Castle. Estaba bien, todo volvía a ser normal, bueno para Ryan tal vez, iba a necesitar algún punto en la cabeza. Se tranquilizó. Sus pensamientos entonces se centraron en la rabia porque Tyson se le había escapado y volvería a matar._

Beckett cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, como siempre que estaba en tensión la herida de su hombro, la que le había provocado el disparo de Tyson, le molestaba y le recordaba cruelmente porque estaba agazapada detrás de un coche, pistola en mano, preparada para entrar en aquella casa, pero sin Castle.

_Recordó la segunda, recordó cómo salió de aquel coche, magullada pero decidida, dominada por toda la rabia y la tensión que había acumulado esos días viendo cómo Castle sufría pensando que le iban a condenar por un asesinato que él no había cometido, muerto de miedo, como lo había estado ella al verlo desaparecer por aquel ascensor esposado por aquellos policías. Salió del coche y descargó parte de las balas de su pistola impactando en el pecho de Tyson creyendo que le había matado. Pero no, ese hombre parecía inmortal. Recordó el frío acero de su pistola apuntando a su pecho mientras intentaba provocar a Castle que había desparecido del coche. Lo único que ella le preocupaba es que Castle hiciera cualquier tontería para salvarlo, en realidad el objetivo no era ella, el odio de aquel psicópata era hacia Castle y estaba segura que su objetivo era matarle a él. Todo sucedió en un instante, Castle apareció de la nada disparando el resto de las balas de la pistola y vio como Tyson caía al agua. En esos momentos creyó que todo había terminado, pero no fue así, el muy hijo de puta era como los gatos, parecía tener infinitas vidas._

Justo cuando comenzó a recordar la última vez que se vio cara a cara con él, aquel día, el día que jamás borraría de su memoria, el día que comenzó se segunda pesadilla, algo le interrumpió. Gates levantaba la mano preparada para dar la orden cuando se oyó un disparo en el interior de la casa. Todos se agacharon instintivamente, pero no se oyeron más disparos. Gates hizo un gesto al jefe de los Swat que por radio avisó que el operativo comenzaba.

Se levantaron los cuatro policías y se acercaron a la puerta adelantados por dos hombres con fusiles de asalto y escoltados por otros dos. Beckett delante, nadie se atrevió a dudarlo ni discutirlo, Espo y Ryan detrás y en último lugar Gates. Traspasaron la puerta de la valla y de reojo vieron al equipo que se acercaba por los laterales para rodear la casa. Se acercaron al porche, pero ningún sonido se oyó dentro. Se colocaron preparados para romper la puerta cuando en el interior se oyó otro disparo, el primero de los policías del dispositivo rompió la puerta y entraron, los swats primero, con las armas en alto gritando

- Policía de New York, no se muevan.!

Como si de un baile ensayado se tratara, cada uno de los policías, en posición de ataque se situaron en distintas posiciones del primer piso gritando

- Despejado - en el salón el primer policía gritó

- Despejado - en la otra parte del salón le siguió Ryan

- Despejado - en el baño el otro policía también gritó

- Despejado - Gates en la entrada

- Despejado - gritó Espo en la cocina - Chicos, venid, tenéis que ver esto.

Beckett y Gates fueron las primeras en llegar. En la cocina en el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre se encontraba la doctora, aún con la pistola en la mano, se había suicidado.

- Mierda - masculló Beckett – Buscad a Tyson. – Dos disparos, pensó y un escenario con el que no contaba y que le encogió el corazón se mostró en su mente ¿y si el muy hijo de puta se había suicidado y no le podía decir dónde estaba el cuerpo de Castle?- Se volvió hacia los agentes que habían entrado desde atrás.

- Atrás despejado señor.

- El piso de arriba - dijo Ryan.

Se habían olvidado del piso de arriba. Todos se volvieron y de nuevo en posición de alerta se acercaron a la escalera, primero Beckett, esta vez se había adelantado incluso a los Swat, la tensión, la adrenalina y la ansiedad regían sus actos en esos momentos y su único objetivo era encontrar a Tyson. Gates, en esos momentos pensó que igual no había sido buena idea traerla, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su obsesión no le dejaría parar.

Llegaron a la escalera y de nuevo se repartieron por las habitaciones. Siempre alerta, siempre con la pistola en la mano.

- Despejado – Beckett desde la primera habitación.

- Despejado – Ryan y Espo desde la segunda.

- Despejado – Los dos Swat desde la tercera.

Pero cuando los cinco policías esperaban oír a Gates decir lo mismo desde el baño, se hizo el silencio. Al mismo tiempo, todos se volvieron hacia la puerta que se abrió lentamente.

- Buenas tardes inspectora. – Aquella voz, mareó por unos instantes a Beckett, en su mente pasó la escena del almacén, su voz describiéndole la tortura que iba a ser su vida y el cuerpo de Castle desangrándose en el suelo. Sólo fueron unos instantes, en el que su mano inconscientemente comenzó a temblar. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, sintiendo que la rabia y la ira podían más, sintiendo como su labio empezaba a sangrar porque ella misma de la tensión se lo había mordido, y vio a Tyson, entre sombras, con una pistola en la sien de Gates mientras le sujetaba con la otra mano, conocía esa escena, ya la había vivido antes.

- Suéltala – Le dijo lentamente, mientras le miraba a la cara y se acercaba al hombre, despacio, sin bajar el arma ni hacer ningún movimiento que delatara su ansiedad.

- Que mal educada, inspectora, así no se saluda a un viejo amigo que hace tiempo que no ve.

- Ni eres un amigo y no hace mucho que te vi. – le contestó con rabia Beckett con su respiración acelerada – Entrégate Jerry, no tienes nada que hacer.

- No, no – dijo Tyson mientras chasqueaba la lengua – usted sabe inspectora que eso no va a suceder. Los dos sabemos que no va a disparar, no porque le importe mucho su superior, los dos sabemos que me quiere vivo a mí ¿verdad? – dijo mientras levantaba una ceja como signo de interrogación.

- Tyson!, no te lo voy a volver a repetir, suéltala y entrégate, estás rodeado – Beckett estaba perdiendo la paciencia con la arrogancia de ese hombre, ese hombre parecía que le estaba leyendo el pensamiento, - Claro que le quiero vivo –pensó ella, pero no pensaba dejarlo escapar bajo ningún concepto.

- Mire inspectora, esto es lo que va a suceder y usted lo sabe, voy a salir por esa puerta afuera muy despacio con su capitán a mi lado y nadie me va a detener, voy a subir a un coche y nadie me va a seguir, o de lo contrario, tendrán que buscarse un nuevo superior, ¿me ha entendido? – y de nuevo parecía que aquel hombre le leía el pensamiento a ella.

- Sabes que no puedo dejar que hagas eso – Beckett seguía quieta en medio del pasillo con la pistola apuntando a Tyson y escoltada por Ryan y Espósito, los swats detrás a la altura de las escaleras.

- Claro que lo hará, inspectora, no puede matarme, si dispara se quedará sin saber dónde está él y.. no quiere eso ¿verdad?. – Tyson empezaba a moverse lentamente empujando a Gates con él, que nerviosa miraba a Beckett mientras le indicaba que no con la mirada.

-¿Dónde… dónde está Castle? – por un momento su voz tembló dejando de ser la dura inspectora Beckett, la determinación de ella desapareció por unos instantes apareciendo la mujer, la esposa desesperada, pero esos instantes de debilidad, como ella los consideraba, permanecieron sólo unos instantes hasta que recordó qué es lo que necesitaba de él y porqué estaba en aquel lugar, su alma de detective regresó y volvió a apuntarle a la cabeza y decirle con voz dura – Dime dónde está si no quieres que cumpla mi promesa.

- No desespere inspectora, créame al final, lo acabará encontrando y será toooda una sorpresa– la sonrisa de Tyson dio asco a Beckett que empezaba a volver a sentir el vértigo al recordar que con esa misma sonrisa le miraba tras disparar a Castle en aquel viejo almacén. Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás manteniendo siempre la misma distancia con Tyson, imitada por Ryan y Espósito que vigilaban la escena sin bajar sus armas.

Todo sucedió en unos segundos como si de la repetición de una película de años atrás con una escena similar a la de la comisaria se tratara. Gates sintió que el brazo de Tyson se aflojaba y que la pistola dejaba de apuntarle y en un movimiento rápido se intentó alejar de él mientras trataba de desarmarlo, pero Tyson reaccionó y antes de que disparara al Capitán, Beckett respondió disparando su arma, sin pensarlo como un autómata, como le habían enseñado en la academia. Tyson cayó al suelo con un disparo en la cabeza. Ryan y Espósito se acercaron a Tyson y tras mirarle el pulso, le indicaron con un gesto a Beckett, que ni siquiera había bajado la pistola, que Tyson estaba muerto.

Beckett suspiró y en ese momento fue consciente de que su última oportunidad de saber dónde estaba Castle se acaba de esfumar. Aquello parecía una maldición, al igual que con el caso de su madre, era ella misma la que tenía que matar a su única fuente para esclarecer otra de las tragedias de su vida, otro de los traumas que le acompañarían siempre. Antes de sentir derrumbarse del todo delante de sus compañeros, bajó el arma, la guardó en el cinto y sin decir palabra alguna bajó las escaleras corriendo buscando algo de aire para sus encogidos pulmones que se asfixiaban en el interior de aquella casa. Sentía que la ansiedad y, quizás la desesperación, o la opresión del pecho no le permitía respirar. Llegó a la puerta, donde se cruzó con más hombres que venían en apoyo, sin siquiera mirarlos salió de la casa y por unos laterales del porche bajó hasta el jardín. Se quedó de pie, estática con los brazos a los laterales, llorando en silencio, sólo eran lágrimas de rabia y de frustración. Tenía la misma sensación que hacía 6 años en la comisaría, bueno en realidad casi la misma.

_Cuando Beckett se dio cuenta que Coonan estaba muerto y no podía hacer nada, que sus maniobras de reanimación habían fracasado, se derrumbó y lloró sin importarle que estar rodeaba de todos sus compañeros. Castle, que primero había apoyada su mano en su hombro, ahora la abrazaba, sin darse cuenta la sangre de sus manos manchó la chaqueta de él que no parecía importarle. _

_- Shhhhh, tranquila estoy aquí – le decía Castle mientras acariciaba su espalda. Lentamente la separó y la miró a los ojos. Castle se sentía culpable de lo que había pasado, al ver su mirada, sus ojos hinchados y llorosos, una sensación de impotencia y tristeza se le contagió, la había vuelto a joder y por lo mismo y con ella– Lo siento, Kate, lo siento tanto._

_Beckett, vio la mirada de culpabilidad de él y aunque quería decirle algo, no podía, esa sensación que tenía era de la que había intentado huir años atrás cuando dejó de investigar el asesinato de su madre y había vuelto. Era la primera vez que Castle le abrazaba de esa manera y un pequeño alivio, una momentánea relajación le acompañó por unos instantes sintiendo que aquello podía ir a mejor, pero sólo duró hasta que bajo la cabeza y volvió a ver el ahora cadáver de Coonan._

_- Vamos, tienes que limpiarte. – Castle le ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta de cuero y se acercó con ella al baño de señoras, no le importó entrar, seguro que tras el tiroteo todo el mundo había salido fuera._

_Ninguno de los dos habló, no hacía falta, ese fue el inicio de los silencios entre ellos, sus silencios, esos que lo decían todo sólo con la mirada y que jamás eran incómodos entre ellos y sí para los de su alrededor, para ellos eran reconfortantes, eran un signo inequívoco de esa conexión entre ellos. _

_Castle le ayudó a lavarse las manos, con delicadeza limpiaba sus dedos y las palmas de las manos, despacio, con ternura, uno a uno, dejando que el agua se llevara su dolor. Beckett se dejaba hacer absorta en sus pensamientos, mirando sin mirar sus movimientos. Después ella misma se lavó la cara para quitarse los restos de lágrimas, reaccionando a las llamadas de él, que preocupado por su ausencia le hablaba_

_- Kate, hey, mírame, ya está, será mejor que te vayas a casa, vamos te acompaño – Ella levantó por fin la mirada y Castle le acercó unas toallitas para secarse. En ese momento, Beckett se percató que había estropeado su chaqueta._

_- Lo siento - con su mano se acercó a las manchas de sangre, pero Castle le cogió la mano y la detuvo._

_- Tranquila, hacía tiempo que no me gustaba, no sabía cómo decirle a mi madre que quería tirarla – le dijo con cara de niño travieso que acaba de ser pillado in fraganti, lo cual hizo sonreír a Beckett._

_- ¿Tu madre?_

_- Sí me la regaló ella, bueno en el concepto de mi madre de regalar, vamos que al final la pagó mi tarjeta – sonrió mientras estiraba las mangas de la misma- pero nunca me gustó de verdad, sólo me la ponía para complacerla._

_- Gracias – pudo decir mientras suspiraba._

_- Siempre – le contestó con su mejor sonrisa Castle._

_Y entonces Beckett sintió que tenerlo cerca le ayudaba a seguir adelante, que podría continuar si él estaba cerca, que hacía que si vida fuera más divertida y que todo iría mejor más adelante. Castle se había convertido en su principal apoyo._

_- Vámonos – y salieron los dos del baño._

Pero ahora él no estaba, y no tenía en quien apoyarse, no tenía quien le hiciera reír, no habría un "siempre" nunca más.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, si unos minutos o una hora, pero notó que empezaba a oscurecer. De repente notó una mano en su hombro y por unos instantes pensó que era Castle. Se volvió rápidamente, pero sólo vio a Gates. La miraba compasiva, preocupada, y ella odiaba que la mirara así.

- Gracias, inspectora, me ha salvado la vida. – fue lo único que le dijo.

- Era mi deber señor, usted hubiera hecho lo mismo. - Beckett bajó la cabeza, lo último que quería era que su superior la viera en ese estado, sólo quería estar sola unos minutos más.

- He llamado a los equipos, vamos a levantar hasta el último centímetro de este jardín. Si está aquí lo encontraremos.

Beckett levantó la vista hacia Gates, y no pudo evitar una lágrima, sin decir nada había entendido a qué se refería. Se hizo un incómodo silencio hasta que pudo articular palabra.

- Sólo…, sólo quiero enterrarlo, ¿es pedir tanto? – la respiración de la inspectora se aceleró, debería sentir rabia, pero sólo sentía compasión de sí misma, la misma compasión que Gates tenía por ella y eso la crispaba más que cualquier cosa, sentir compasión de uno mismo era para ella el mayor signo de debilidad.

- Lo hará, se lo prometo, esto no ha terminado aquí, créame, todos le ayudaremos.

Iba a contestarle cuando se vieron interrumpidas por un policía.

- Capitán – carraspeó el hombre.

- Que! – se volvió enfadada Gates, habían interrumpido su conversación, igual que Castle 6 años atrás con el incidente de Coonan, ella se sentía parcialmente culpable por lo sucedido, si no se hubiese dejado reducir por el sospechoso, tal vez ahora le estarían interrogando sobre el paradero del cuerpo de Castle, quizás.

- Hemos, hemos encontrado a un testigo – el hombre tragó saliva al sentir el enfado de su Capitán.

- ¿Un testigo? – dijeron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo. Beckett estaba de nuevo alerta, aquello no se lo esperaba.

- Al parecer, tenían a un hombre secuestrado en el sótano, señor.

- ¿Secuestrado?, quizás sepa algo, ¿le han preguntado?- La cara de Beckett cambió, tenía una pequeña esperanza, quizás aquel hombre supiera algo, tenía que aferrase a la más pequeña las esperanzas.

- No creo que sea posible señor, al parecer el primer disparo que se oyó se lo dieron a él. En el estado en el que está, no creemos que sobreviva hasta que llegue la ambulancia, apenas puede hablar.

Sin decir nada, Beckett corrió hacia el interior de la casa, desesperada por llegar antes de que aquel hombre falleciera y su última esperanza de saber algo se desvaneciera con él.

- ¿El sótano? – le preguntó a un policía que estaba en la entrada. Le señaló una pequeña puerta por la que salía luz y algunas voces. Bajó corriendo, los tacones de las botas resonando por el estrecho corredor y rezando a no sabía a quién porque aún estuviese vivo. Gates corría detrás suyo.

Al bajar notó que apenas había luz que iluminara la estancia, pero lo que más le impactó fue el olor de aquel lugar. Una mezcla de olores, humedad, humanidad y pólvora le aturdieron, que unido a la poca luz no le dejaron ver nada al principio. Tardó unos segundos en acomodarse para ver la estancia. Dos ventanas en el techo, a la altura del suelo exterior iluminaban la estancia, no parecía haber sido pintada ni limpiada en tiempo, y en ella no había prácticamente nada de valor más allá de trastos inservibles y algina caja. Vio a Espo y Ryan en un lateral hablando por teléfono nerviosos, y a varios policías recogiendo pruebas en aquel lugar. Al fondo había un catre, sucio y sobre él un bulto que debía ser el testigo, al lado suyo un policía trataba de evitar que el hombre se desangrara. En la pared unas cadenas con esposas a las que seguramente había estado amarrado el hombre.

- Dios mío, esto ha tenido que ser un infierno para este hombre – pensó Beckett – Sólo alguien tan enfermo como Tyson se le puede ocurrir semejante crueldad.

Miró a sus chicos que dejaron de hablar por teléfono y Espo le indicó con la mirada que el hombre estaba muy mal y no había esperanzas.

- Hemos pedido una ambulancia, pero creo que no llegará a tiempo.

- Dejarme un segundo - dijo Beckett en voz alta mientras se acercaba al camastro.

Aquel hombre era alto y, a juzgar por lo ancho de sus ropas, antes de que lo secuestraran corpulento. Llevaba la ropa tan sucia, que apenas se podía distinguir el color del pantalón y la sangre no dejaba ver el de su camisa. Tenía una herida en el abdomen por la que perdía sangre rápidamente, sí probablemente ese hombre no sobreviviera mucho tiempo. Además tenía heridas en sus muñecas de haber estado esposado a los grilletes que había en la pared. Se acercó a él, y aguantando las náuseas que aquel colchón, y la suciedad de aquel hombre le producían, se sentó en un hueco y le intentó llamar.

- Disculpe, ¿me escucha? – El hombre tenía la cara vuelta hacia la pared, cerraba los ojos con fuerza, sin duda el dolor que tenía era insoportable. Intentó tocarle un hombro para que se volviera. – Escúcheme por favor es muy importante, soy la inspectora Beckett de la policía de New York y necesito hacerle unas preguntas ¿me oye? – Beckett estaba ansiosa, pero empezaba a ser consciente de que aquel hombre no le podría responder, y aquello le aumentaba la agitación y el congoja.

Aquel hombre, al oír la voz de Beckett se volvió, todo lo rápido que su estado le permitía y abrió los ojos para mirarla murmurando en un susurro apenas audible – Kate, Kate.

Cuando Beckett vio aquellos ojos azules, le dio un vuelco al corazón, su respiración se aceleró casi a la misma velocidad que su pulso, fue tal su sorpresa que bruscamente levantó la cabeza pensando por un momento que se había vuelto loca, la mano que había apoyado en su hombro temblaba. Aquellos ojos sólo podían ser de él, jamás los olvidaría en su vida, sin duda debía estar alucinando. Pero al escuchar su voz, se dio cuenta que no estaba loca, que era él y que estaba delante suyo y lo mejor, estaba vivo, había estado vivo todo este tiempo.

- Castle! – gritó, como si decirlo en voz alta hiciera que fuera más real. Sus dos manos empezaron a temblar al mismo tiempo, aquel hombre era Castle, pensó que era un sueño y que no tardaría en despertar, pero la evocación de los acontecimientos de minutos atrás le recordó que no lo era. No pudo evitar sonreír pensando que aquello era un milagro.

Oír gritar el nombre de Castle a la inspectora, hizo que todo el mundo se callara y se volviera a observarlos. Espo y Gates se miraron al mismo tiempo pensando que Beckett estaba tan desesperada que ya alucinaba, o peor comenzaba a delirar incapaz de soportar todos los nefastos acontecimientos del día, manifestando exteriormente la depresión que llevaba meses tratando de disimular.

Gates hizo un gesto para que no se acercaran y la dejaran tranquila, probablemente serían unos minutos hasta que ella misma se diera cuenta que estaba delirando.

- Kate, te quiero, Kate – la voz de Castle era apenas un susurro, su vida se iba apagando poco a poco y sus fuerzas cada vez eran menores al mismo tiempo que el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer. Miraba intensamente a Beckett sintiendo que esta vez sí que era la última y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de expresarle en pocas palabras todo lo que esos meses había querido decirle. Beckett se dio cuenta que estaba vivo, pero por poco tiempo y la desesperación volvió de nuevo, sintiendo que lo vivido 4 meses atrás volvía repartirse como si otras de sus continuas pesadillas nocturnas se tratara.

- Castle, mírame, no te duermas, me oyes!, no te duermas – Beckett cogió la cara de Castle entre sus manos y la levantó ligeramente con el objetivo de llamar su atención. Su cara se llenó de lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas rápidamente debido a la intensidad y acabando en las de Castle, que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero que las sentía por su cara.

- No me dejes, por favor…, otra vez no…, te quiero ¿lo sabes verdad? – Le abrazó olvidando la repulsión que había sentido minutos antes, levantándolo con cuidado, acariciando su espalda con ternura. – No me hagas esto, por favor, no me dejes... Castle, escúchame, mírame, abre los ojos…, estoy aquí…, siempre ¿recuerdas? No te mueras…, no podré soportarlo, no lo ves, no podré soportarlo!- Sin calmar su llanto comenzó a besar delicadamente la cara de Castle, besos cortos pero llenos de amor, delicadeza, ternura, sintiendo en sus labios el sabor amargo de la suciedad de su piel con el salado del sudor y de sus propias lágrimas, primero la frente, luego los ojos, el derecho, el izquierdo, sus mejillas, la nariz, la barbilla, para terminar en la boca. Entre besos y beso seguía pidiéndole que no le dejara de nuevo. Castle había cerrado los ojos e intentaba hablar, decirle que no quería irse, agradeciendo esas caricias, sintiendo todo el amor que ella trataba de trasmitirle con esos gestos. Pero no le quedaban casi fuerzas, poco a poco fue perdiendo la consciencia y lo último que oyó de Beckett fue un te quiero, mientras seguía llorando.

Ryan no pudo soportar más ver sufrir así a su jefa y se acercó para separarla del hombre y tranquilizarla ignorando que aquel hombre era Castle en realidad. Cuando se acercó y le vio la cara, ahora más limpia por las lágrimas de Beckett exclamó

- Joder, es Castle, es Castle de verdad! - Espo al escucharlo, primero sorprendido no fue capaz de reaccionar, pero al instante exclamó

- Qué dices hermano!, ¿te has vuelto loco?

- Que no, Javi, que es él, te lo digo yo, no me preguntes cómo – Ryan se volvió nervioso de nuevo hacia Castle.

- ¿Dónde está la jodida ambulancia? – Espo comenzó a gritar mientras se acercaba al policía que intentaba evitar que Castle se desangrara y de un empujón se puso él a intentar taponar la herida con Ryan.

Beckett ajena a todo ello seguía hablándole a Castle sin importarle si le escuchaba o no, apenas se podía entender ya sus palabras entre sollozos, pero le repetía una y otra vez que le quería y que no la dejara.

El ruido de la camilla bajando las escaleras alertó a todo el mundo que se apartó dejando pasar a dos enfermeros que se acercaron. Trataron de apartar a Beckett que era incapaz de moverse, soltó su cara y se aferró a su mano como si fuera su salvavidas, mientras los hombres lo subían a la camilla.

- Por favor señora déjenos a nosotros – Pero Beckett no escuchaba incapaz de soltarse de él corrió en paralelo a ellos hasta las escaleras mientras seguía hablándole a Castle.

- No te rindas Castle, eres fuerte, lo puedes volver a hacer. No te mueras, por favor.

Siguió corriendo sin soltarse de él al salir de la casa y llegar a la ambulancia hasta que le subieron. Uno de los enfermeros intentó impedir que subiera a la ambulancia.

- Lo siento señora, pero no puede subir.

- Soy su esposa y soy policía, claro que puedo subir - La mirada furiosa de Beckett mientras hablaba al enfermero hizo que éste se apartara y le permitiera entrar en la ambulancia, donde sin volver a mirarlo cogió de nuevo la mano de Castle y le siguió hablando aunque supiera que no le escuchaba. El médico de la ambulancia comenzó a conectar tubos y aparatos y en dos minutos lo único que se oía en la ambulancia era la sirena, la voz de Beckett pidiéndole que fuera fuerte y el intermitente pitido de las máquinas con su ya más que débil ritmo cardíaco.

Se acercaban al hospital cuando el intermitente sonido, dejó de serlo para convertirse en una alarmante y angustiante señal plana en la pantalla. Beckett se quedó mirando la pantalla sintiendo que su corazón también se paraba y apretó la mano de Castle todo lo que pudo.

- No Castle tu puedes hacerlo, vamos vuelve latir, por favor. – pensó mientras se apartó para dejar al médico que reanimara a Castle, sintiendo que parte de su vida estaba ligada a aquel sonido irritante. Por un momento pensó lo jodidamente cabrón que era el destino, 5 años atrás ella había estado en esa misma situación y el que creía morirse junto a aquel pitido había sido Castle.

_- Te vi morir en aquella ambulancia ¿lo sabías?... ¿Sabes lo que es ver morir a alguien al que qu.., que te importa? – le reclamaba Castle en aquella calle, lleno de rabia al recordar todo lo que había vivido en esa ambulancia, como había sentido que todo su mundo se derrumbaba por su culpa._

Ahora ya lo sabía, el jodido destino le había devuelto la jugada, sólo rezaba porque el final fuera como el suyo. Descubría lo verdaderamente cruel que fue ella tras aquellos sucesos, su mentira, sus tres meses sin llamarle. Fue verdaderamente consciente de lo que había sufrido aquel hombre por su culpa y sintió que el universo se lo estaba devolviendo en un único paquete concentrado. El sonido intermitente de su pulso, de nuevo recuperado, aunque muy débil, la sacó de sus pensamientos, de momento seguía vivo. Volvió a apretar su mano como si aquello le transmitiera parte de sus fuerzas, le había prometido que estaría con él siempre y lo pensaba cumplir.

* * *

**Advertencia Castle no me pertenece.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo, pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir estos días con la tranquilidad que me gusta y para escribir mal, prefiero no hacerlo, me gusta hacerlo tranquila y con tiempo para repasar y releer lo que hago. Espero que os guste, aunque en este capítulo hay menos drama. Gracias por todos vuestros reviews.**

* * *

No sabía cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar, ni dónde se encontraba, concentrada como había estado en sujetar la mano de Castle y seguir la camilla por los pasillos del hospital. Habían bajado de la ambulancia e inútilmente habían intentado apartarla para meterla por la puerta de urgencias, pero ella estaba aferrada a esa mano como si la vida le fuera en ello. Y en realidad era cierto, si él no sobrevivía, si él volvía a morir, ella moriría con él. Sabía que no sería capaz de volver a pasar por el mismo dolor una tercera vez, aquello era demasiado incluso para la dura inspectora de la 12.

Se quedó mirando las puertas que todavía oscilaban tras el paso de la camilla y que le habían permitido volver a ver, por unos instantes más, cómo una enfermera y un médico corrían junto a la camilla camino de un quirófano diciendo cosas que ella no era capaz de entender a excepción del fatídico –Se nos va, se nos va! – que ya había escuchado antes.

Sin darse cuenta volvía a llorar, de pie, enfrente de la puerta, sin moverse del sitio, sin hacer ningún movimiento, mirando hacia la nada. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que estaba loca. Lloraba en silencio rogándole a Dios, al destino o a quien fuera que le diera una oportunidad, otra oportunidad, su tercera oportunidad. – ¿Tan cruel fui en otra vida para que me tratéis así en esta? – Pensó Kate, bajó la mirada y entonces se percató que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, de su sangre, se miró las palmas de la mano, después las giró y observó sus dedos, aquellos dedos que él tanto adoraba y volvió a recordar.

_Era sábado y estaban en su loft, lo hacían cuando buscaban intimidad, habían comido con Alexis y Martha ese día en casa de Castle escuchando como Alexis les contaba sus peripecias en la universidad. Había hecho nuevos amigos en un club poesía de la universidad y empezaba a hablar demasiado de un chico llamado Mike, cosa que a su padre no le hacía especial gracia, por decir ninguna. Kate notó su incomodidad cada vez que lo mencionaba y no paraba de sonreír pensando si haría lo mismo alguna vez con sus hijos. – Seguro que sí – se dijo a sí misma, sabía lo territorial que era Castle con su hija y no esperaba menos en el futuro, porque, aunque nunca lo habían hablado, ambos esperaban que aquello no terminaría nunca y que tendrían un futuro juntos._

_Pero ahora estaban solos, habían cenado una pasta cocinada por Castle y se estaban terminando el vino que les había sobrado de la cena, uno de esos vinos de Castle que costaban una cuarta parte de su sueldo de policía, los dos sentados enfrente el uno del otro en las banquetas de la cocina. _

_Kate bebía una copa mientras Rick miraba como lo hacía con ojos extasiados. De repente se levantó de la silla, se acercó y posó su mano en la copa y la deslizó despacio hasta llegar a su mano que la sujetaba y la acarició. _

_- Me encantan tus manos, Kate. – Kate, sorprendida le miraba a los ojos tratando de entender, pero la caricia suave de sus dedos sobre su mano, le produjo un escalofrío, los ojos de Rick la miraban con adoración, miraban su mano que apenas podía sujetar la copa, le temblaba – Me encanta los suaves que son, su tacto, su tersura – su voz cada vez más cálida, empezaba ser un susurro que le erizaba la piel a Kate con cada palabra. Odiaba cuando hacía eso, le hacía perder todo control sobre sí misma y eso era algo que Kate no estaba dispuesta a admitir. Castle seguía acariciando la mano, moviendo sus dedos conforme mencionaba cada parte la misma. – Me encanta acariciar el dorso, sentir su tacto. – y lo acariciaba en círculos – me encanta tus dedos, largos delgados, dedos de pianista, naciste para el arte no para las pistolas- Acompañó la mano de Kate para que dejara la copa en la encimera y se la acercó a sus labios. - Pero sobretodo me encanta su sabor. - decía mientras besaba suavemente cada uno de sus dedos, con cadencia y adoración, uno a uno, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos._

_- Rick… – sólo pudo pronunciar su nombre, la intensidad del momento la dejó sin palabras, emocionada y excitada ante aquella manifestación de puro amor y adoración de aquel hombre que, ahora que no corría el riesgo de que la inspectora le disparase o le rompiese las piernas, aprovechaba cualquier momento para mostrarle la profundidad de ese sentimiento. Aunque Kate ya sabía que existía desde hacía mucho tiempo, y si no se lo había confesado antes era culpa de ella._

_- Shhhhh… - Rick seguía besando sus dedos, despacio – No hables, sólo escucha, sólo siente, ¿lo sientes? ¿Sientes como mis labios los acarician, Kate? _

_- Sí…, si lo siento. – Kate miraba más sus labios que sus manos, sentía la necesidad de besarlos, de demostrarle que ella también lo amaba. Ella no era la de las palabras, sólo podía decírselo con hechos, o por lo menos todavía a esa altura de la relación. Pero Castle era capaz con su voz y sus palabras de anular su raciocinio, su voluntad y se dejó hacer sin decir nada, como hacía siempre cuando le hablaba así, perdida en él, en sus ojos, en su voz y en sus caricias. _

_- También adoro cuando me acaricias – y tomo la mano de Kate y la acercó a su cara y le obligó a acariciar la mejilla de Rick con su barba incipiente. – Adoro cuando tus dedos se deslizan por mi piel – empujó su cara sobre la mano de Kate en un gesto de necesidad. – Cuando me tocan, siento como mi piel responde, siento con tus caricias que me amas cuando hacemos el amor, cuando me rozas en la comisaría, cuando me coges la mano en la playa. Moriría si dejaras de hacerlo, Kate. Las necesito, son el alimento de cada día. – Se hizo un silencio entre los dos, Castle esperaba que ella le contestara y Kate buscaba las palabras que decirle._

_- Yo también las necesito Rick. Yo también te necesito. Eres… eres mi bastón, mi sustento, eres mi alimento. – Kate ya no podía más y se acercó a él, tomó con su otra mano la mejilla contraría de Castle y le besó. Primero fue un beso suave, un tanteo, una caricia en sus labios, sin necesidad de abrirlos, los acarició con los suyos, con la punta de su lengua y le mordió delicadamente el superior._

_- No me hagas esto Kate – jadeó él sintiendo la necesidad de devorarla corroyéndole todo el cuerpo, el calor aumentaba para los dos, sus cuerpos quemaban por debajo de la ropa. Había jugado con fuego, con sus caricias quería llevar al límite a Kate y acaba de descubrir que había perdido, había despertado un incendio en su interior y ahora era él el que estaba al límite._

_Kate sonrió sabedora de su victoria y se apiadó de él. Profundizó el beso, dejando que el sabor del vino se mezclara en sus bocas, acarició su lengua primero suavemente con delicadeza, jugando con su paladar, con sus dientes, hasta que él le respondió de igual manera mordiendo su labio, y la pasión se despertó, ambos jadearon al respirar, se miraron y volvieron a empezar. Comenzó una guerra de poder, de fuerza, pero fuerza por demostrar quién amaba más a quién, quién deseaba más al otro. Kate se incorporó y pegó su cuerpo al de él, arqueando su abdomen para amoldarse a su cuerpo y disminuir el espacio entre ellos al mínimo, ambas pelvis rozándose aumentando el deseo y la necesidad de ambos. _

_- Acaríciame, por favor – le suplicó Castle y Kate sonrió sintiéndose poderosa en el juego, movió sus manos de la cara hacia la nuca e introdujo sus dedos en su pelo y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras lo acercaba más a ella. Haciendo caso a sus ruegos bajo una de las manos y por debajo de su camisa acarició y luego arañó su pecho mientras seguía besándole. Sintió su excitación a la altura de su abdomen y la mano de él comenzando a desabrocharle la camisa por los botones de arriba, rozando cuidadosamente su piel a cada botón que abría y Kate soltó una carcajada, sabía desde el principio que ese juego terminaría así y que no llegarían siquiera al sofá._

Una mano en su hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando se volvió estaban con ella Espo, Ryan y Lanie, y un poco más apartada, como si se sintiera intrusa en aquella familia, también estaba Gates. La mano era de Lanie, que la miraba compasiva y tierna.

- Cariño…, estamos aquí, ya verás como todo sale bien. Castle es fuerte – Y la abrazó, Kate se aferró a ella y siguió llorando unos minutos más, mientras Lanie le acariciaba la espalda. Los chicos se sentían incómodos, realmente no estaban acostumbrados a que su jefa manifestara tan abiertamente sus sentimientos.

- Estaba vivo Lanie – Kate se había separado de ella y la miraba con los ojos hinchados. – estaba vivo y yo lo dejé de buscar. Tenía que haberlo sabido, tenía que haber seguido buscando. – Kate estaba enfadada, pero consigo misma, sentía que lo había dejado a su suerte, que todo el sufrimiento de esos meses se podía haber evitado, y de nuevo la culpa había sido suya- ¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta de que estaba vivo? ¿Qué clase de mujer soy que no soy capaz de darme cuenta…, de sentir algo así? – La rabia le superaba, tenía los puños apretados y los empujaba contra los hombros de Lanie.

- Ey, escucha – se incorporó un poco para quedar a la altura de sus ojos, en momentos como ese, la diferencia de altura era una molestia. – Tú no podías saberlo, nadie podía saberlo, es imposible Kate, habiendo perdido tanta sangre era casi imposible que hubiera sobrevivido, de hecho, yo no entiendo cómo sigue vivo, aunque me alegre. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

- Pero… ¿sabes el infierno que ha debido de pasar?, ¿el infierno que yo he pasado?

- Lo sé cariño, pero seguro que saldrá bien. – acarició su cara para quitarle las lágrimas muertas de su cara, suspiró y la dejó unos segundos que se tranquilizara. -¿Te han dicho algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza – Sólo que no podía entrar – y una lágrima volvió a surgir y a recorrer sus mejillas.

Lanie, se la quitó y se incorporó - Voy a preguntar en recepción, conozco a algún médico de este hospital que puede conseguírmela. – se volvió hacia el resto del grupo - llevarla a la sala de espera y que descanse un poco. – ordenó Lanie sin darse cuenta que estaba dando órdenes a la mismísima capitana Gates.

Los chicos miraron a Kate sin atreverse a tocarla, ella nunca fue amante del contacto físico y ellos como todos los hombres tampoco. Visto que no se movían fue Gates quien se acercó a Beckett, le tomó del hombro y la condujo a la sala de espera.

Cuando llegaron estaba sorprendentemente vacía, lo cual les dio una intimidad que no esperaban. En realidad estaban todos afectados por los acontecimientos, a fin de cuentas Castle era su compañero, pero se había convertido en un amigo. Ryan y Espósito tenían las imágenes todavía recientes del almacén donde encontraron a Kate inconsciente con una herida de bala, todo lleno de la sangre, y sin rastro de Tyson ni de Castle. Espo siempre había pensado que si hubiesen llegado antes, quizás Castle estaría vivo y 4 meses después volvía a tener esa sensación. Habían sido 4 meses viendo como Beckett se hundía en un pozo donde parecía no tener fondo y ahora que Castle estaba vivo, pero de nuevo en las puertas de la muerte, creía que ella no lo podría soportar, y aquello les dolía a Ryan y Espósito por igual.

Kate se sentó en una silla, tenía la mirada perdida y ninguno de los tres se atrevió a decir nada, se sentaron a su lado como si de sus guardaespaldas se tratara sin decir nada, hasta que Gates interrumpió el silencio.

- ¿Alguien ha avisado a la madre y la hija de Castle?

- Yo no – dijo desconcertado Ryan

- Yo tampoco, ¿Kate? – preguntó Espósito, pero Kate ni siquiera les había oído. Se acercó y le tocó el hombro. Ella despertó de su letargo y lo miró sorprendida, como si no supera que hacía él allí.

- ¿Si?

- Kate, ¿has avisado a Martha y Alexis?

- Alexis, Martha? – Kate parecía en otro mundo, de hecho estaba en otro mundo, donde Castle y ella estaban juntos y toda esa pesadilla no era realidad.

- ¿No crees que deberían saber que Castle está vivo?

En ese momento ella despertó y volvió a la más cruel realidad.

- Tal vez… tal vez ya no lo esté… – un nudo en su garganta y una mirada de Espo nada amistosa no le dejó terminar la frase.

- Beckett, tú no eres así, - mintió él - no te rindas, seguro que sale adelante, si fue capaz de sobrevivir hace cuatro meses, ¿por qué no va ser capaz de hacerlo ahora?

Kate no era capaz de responder a eso, claro que Castle era fuerte, pero ella lo había visto morir unos minutos en la ambulancia y sabía las posibilidades que tenía. Instintivamente se llevó la mano a la herida de bala del pecho – tú también moriste durante unos minutos y estás aquí – se dijo a sí misma, mientras se miraba las manos todavía manchadas de sangre.

- Voy, voy a llamar a Martha y a limpiarme las manos, si dicen algo por favor avisadme- suplicó ella. Necesitaba salir de aquella sala, los tres lo hacían con buena intención, pero no podía soportar sus miradas de compasión, con que se compadeciera ella misma de su suerte era suficiente.

Se marchó al baño más cercano del hospital, mirándose al espejo comprobó que su aspecto había desmejorado de nuevo.

- Vaya – pensó en voz alta – con este aspecto en cualquier momento me meterán en una habitación como un paciente más. – se sentía débil, probablemente porque no había probado bocado desde la mañana anterior, las tostadas del desayuno de por la mañana se habían quedado sobre la encimera olvidadas tras recibir la llamada de Espósito. Su cara pálida y demacrada denotaba la falta de alimentación y descanso, y sus ojos hinchados y rojos todas las lágrimas de las angustiosas horas pasadas.

Trató de lavarse las manos, tenía la sangre seca entre las uñas y por más que lo intentara no podía eliminar de sus manos la sangre de Castle. Para ella era una forma del universo de recordarle que todo lo que había pasado era culpa suya, o por lo menos así lo pensaba ella.

- Tenías que haberlo sabido, Kate, tenías que haber seguido buscando – se decía en voz alta mientras se volvía a mirar al espejo mientras movía la cabeza a los lados con una mueca de reproche. – Qué clase de mujer eres, cómo pudiste abandonarlo a su suerte! – Golpeó el lavabo con rabia, para Kate aquello era un mantra que su cabeza no paraba de repetirle - ¿cómo vas a mirarle a la cara y decirle que lo diste por muerto? – De repente su cerebro le recordó que lo más probable es que Castle no sobreviviera y que no tendría la oportunidad de volver a mirarle a los ojos, sus ojos azules, aquellos que tanto amaba y adoraba y que habían conseguido devolverle la esperanza cuando los había visto de nuevo en aquel sótano. – No Kate, no vas a poder hacerlo. – y otra vez las lágrimas aparecieron por su rostro. Decidió mojarse la cara con agua muy fría para refrescarse y frenar de nuevo su ataque llanto. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de la cazadora de cuero negro y miró el teléfono, suspiró, tenía que hacer aquella llamada, como tantas veces hacía en su trabajo, pero esta vez era a Martha a quien tenía que llamar y eso iba a ser muy difícil.

Salió del baño y buscó algún sitio con más intimidad, y lo encontró en un pequeño pasillo que terminaba en una puerta que parecía dar paso a un almacén. No parecía ser un pasillo muy transitado, así que apoyándose en la pared marcó el número.

- ¿Katherine? – Se oía a Martha por el otro lado - creíamos que ya no llamabas, no sabíamos si planificar o no la comida de mañana, ya nos íbamos a dormir.

- Escucha Martha, tenemos que hablar. – el nudo en la garganta de Kate era cada vez mayor y le empezaba a costar el poder hablar. No sabía cómo afrontar aquello.

- Kate, ¿estás bien?, te noto, te noto rara – Martha ya notaba que la voz de ella era gangosa, baja, casi como un susurro.

- Lo he encontrado Martha, lo he encontrado.

- ¿Encontrado? ¿A quién?

- A Richard, he encontrado a Richard- se hizo un silencio al otro lado de la línea, sin duda alguna Martha pensaba que había encontrado el cuerpo de su hijo. Por mucho que la gran Martha Rogers fuera una gran actriz, no podía disimular el impacto de esa noticia, ella como madre, era la única que mantenía la esperanza de que su hijo estuviese con vida.

- ¿Habéis encontrado su cuerpo?– su voz era ahora también baja y entrecortada. Al decir aquello, un ruido, como de una copa que se rompía se oyó por el teléfono y la voz de Alexis a lo lejos. -¿papá?

- No Martha, no hemos encontrado su cuerpo, lo hemos encontrado a él.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kate?

- Castle estaba, estaba vivo

- ¿Vivo? – preguntó Martha notándole la sorpresa, un grito de Alexis se oyó más cerca, como si estuviera acercándose al teléfono de su abuela.

- Sí, pero…, estaba muy mal Martha, estaba herido grave – Kate no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con muy grave? – La voz de Martha temblaba

- No lo sé Martha, no sé nada, no me dejaron entrar, no me han dicho nada, estaba… estaba inconsciente, sangraba mucho – apenas se le entendía cunado hablaba, las imágenes del sótano y de la ambulancia le llenaban todos sus pensamientos.

- Dios mío, ¿dónde estáis?, ¿dónde estás? ¿Estás sola? Kate, contéstame.- Pero Kate ya no le oía, poco a poco se había dejado caer deslizándose por la pared del pasillo, y abrazada a sus rodillas dobladas descargó toda la tensión llorando, temblando como si de una niña pequeña fuera.

No recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba así, cuando notó la mano de alguien sobre su hombro.

- Kate, no te encontrábamos.- Lanie se agachó y se sentó junto a ella. Kate levantó la cabeza y la miró despertando de su letargo.

- ¿Te han dicho algo? – inquirió nerviosa.

- No mucho, que está en el quirófano, y ya sabes lo que eso significa.

- No qué – Kate no estaba para adivinanzas.

- Que sigue vivo y está luchando. Así que no deberías estar así.

- ¿cuánto llevo desaparecida? – preguntó Kate con una leve sonrisa.

- Más de media hora, Alexis y Martha están aquí.

- ¿Ya? ¿Cómo puede ser?

- No lo sé, pero es la primera vez que veo a la madre de Castle sin maquillaje. – Kate sonrió ante ese comentario, ni ella en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con Castle había conseguido ver aquello. – Venga levanta, vamos a la sala de espera.

Lanie se levantó y ofreció la mano a Kate, que tomándola la impulsó para levantarse. Pero se mareó, todo se volvió unos instantes negro y tuvo que sujetarse a la pared.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Lanie preocupada que ya estaba sujetándola, al tocarla notó como las costillas y la cintura se le clavaban en sus manos.

- Sí, sí, sólo me he levantado demasiado deprisa, tranquila no te preocupes.

- ¿Desde cuándo no comes Kate?

- No empieces Lanie, estoy bien, créeme, lo último en lo que estoy pensando es en tener hambre.

- No te he preguntado si tienes hambre, te he preguntado desde cuándo no has comido – Lanie estaba algo enojada, pero ver la cara de desesperación y dolor de su amiga no le ayudaba. Sabía que llevaría sin comer mucho tiempo y que el mareo no era por levantarse rápido, pero no tenía ganas de discutir. – Vamos nos están esperando, no creo que tarden mucho en decirnos algo.

La cogió de la cintura y la ayudó a levantarse y lentamente caminaron hacia la sala de espera.

Cuando entraron, Martha y Alexis corrieron a abrazarla.

- Kate – gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo mientras la tomaban de los hombros. Alexis lloraba y se aferró a la que, con el respeto y cariño que a su propia madre tenía, a la mujer que quería como si fuera su madre.

- ¿Cómo estás, querida? – preguntó la madre de Castle manteniendo la compostura con la dignidad que su profesión le había enseñado.

- Bien Martha, estoy bien, algo cansada.

- Me dejaste preocupada antes.

- Lo de antes fue… un momento de debilidad, necesitaba…- Kate se sentía incómoda, reconocer que se había derrumbado delante de alguien no formaba parte de su forma de ser.

- Necesitabas desahogarte, lo entiendo querida – y bajando la voz susurró- quedará entre nosotras.

- ¿Sabes algo de mi padre? – preguntó llorosa Alexis.

- No Alexis, pero tu padre es fuerte, saldrá de esta ya lo verás – Kate se sorprendió así misma repitiendo a Alexis las palabras de consuelo que antes Lanie le decía, sin que a ella le consolaran, estaba enternecida con esa muchacha, le recordaba tanto a ella misma cuando mataron a su madre que intentó animarla aun sabiendo que ni ella misma se creía lo que decía. Mientras hablaba con Alexis le acariciaba la espalda para tranquilizarla, miró a Lanie que esbozó una sonrisa, ella también se había dado cuenta de sus palabras y del papel de madre que Beckett estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

- Será mejor que nos sentemos – dijo Martha – no sabemos cuánto tiempo tarden en salir, y una ya tiene una edad… - Alexis y Kate se miraron y sonrieron, la gran Martha Rogers reconociendo que estaba mayor.

Estuvieron casi dos horas más esperando, Gates se marchó dejando la orden de que le llamasen si sabían alguna novedad independientemente de la hora, quería estar al corriente del estado de sus hombres en todo momento, había dicho textualmente, algo que sorprendió a todo el equipo, era la primera vez que Gates reconocía abiertamente que Castle era uno más de su equipo.

Pasadas la 1 de la madrugada un médico con bata salió a buscarlos a la sal de espera.

- ¿Señora Castle? – preguntó en el grupo. Todos se levantaron rápidamente, pero nadie a la velocidad que Beckett.

- Soy yo. –contestó- ¿Cómo está? – el corazón le latía a mil por hora, en aquel hombre estaba su futuro más inmediato, de lo que el médico le dijera dependería el resto de su vida.

- Verá, le hemos operado y se le ha extraído la bala. De momento está estable pero hay que ver cómo evoluciona, tuvo otra parada durante la operación pero conseguimos reanimarle. Ha tenido mucha suerte, ninguna de las dos heridas ha dañado mortalmente ningún órgano.

- Gracias Dios!– Kate cerró los ojos unos instantes, la sensación de alivio le inundó todo el cuerpo, empezó a llorar en silencio, todavía tenía una oportunidad. Oyó en su espalda suspiros de alivio, pero cuando abrió los ojos apenas podía ver más allá del doctor, no parecía tan aliviado como ellos.

- Señora Castle, todavía es pronto para hablar, su marido ha tenido mucha suerte, pero ha perdido mucha sangre, tiene una infección muy grave y está muy débil, apenas tiene fuerzas para luchar. Habrá que esperar unos días para ver cómo evoluciona.

- ¿Puedo verlo? – Kate apenas escuchaba al doctor, sólo tenía la necesidad de volver a verlo, tocarlo, sentirlo.

- ¿Cree que sobrevivirá? – preguntó Martha preocupada.

- Bueno, está claro que ese hombre tiene unas ganas enormes de vivir, es casi imposible que sobreviviera al primer disparo, aunque alguien le operó y le extrajo la bala fue bastante chapucero y le provocó una infección que se le había extendido a la sangre. Lo mantendremos sedado unos días para que se recupere antes de intentar despertarlo, preferimos esperar a que esté estable. Probablemente habrá que volver a operarlo para cerrarle bien la herida y curar correctamente la vieja, pero vamos a esperar a que recupere algo de fuerza.

- ¿Puedo verlo? – Volvió a repetir Kate

- De momento lo tendremos en observación hasta mañana por la mañana y si no hay complicaciones lo llevaremos a una habitación vigilada, entonces podrán verlo, de momento es mejor que no. Váyanse a casa y vengan mañana. Descansen, les esperan días duros, la rehabilitación no será fácil, ni la física ni la psíquica a juzgar por las heridas en manos y piernas debió de estar atado mucho tiempo.

- Gracias, doctor – Dijo Lanie, que sujetaba a Kate que comenzaba a llorar de nuevo al oír al doctor hablar de su cautiverio.

Alexis estaba abrazada a su abuela – Está vivo, abuela, papá está vivo.

- Si querida, parece que esta pesadilla va a acabar de una vez.

- Será mejor que nos marchemos – dijo Lanie tratando de empujar a Kate hacia la silla donde estaban sus cosas. Pero ella se negó a moverse.

- No, yo de aquí no me muevo hasta que lo vea.

- Ya has oído al doctor, no podemos hacer nada aquí – Lanie había levantado la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. – Tienes que descansar un poco, comer algo. Mañana lo verás y podrás estar con él. – trató de tranquilizarla y convencerla, no muy segura de su éxito.

- ¿Y si le pasa algo esta noche? ¿Y si…?- Kate hablaba deprisa, negando con la cabeza.

- Lanie tiene razón querida, es mejor que vengas con nosotras a casa, descansemos y mañana volvamos, es muy tarde y no podemos hacer nada aquí.

- No! – Gritó ella – no pienso moverme de aquí, iros vosotras, por favor, necesito estar sola.

- No te vas a quedar sola Kate y tú lo sabes – Espo intervenía para calmarla. – Si quieres quedarte, bien, pero nos turnaremos nosotros para asegurarnos que todo está correcto, ¿verdad Ryan? – se volvió para mirar a su compañero que hasta ahora todavía no reaccionaba ante las noticias.

- Por supuesto, voy, voy… a llamar a Jenny, seguro que no le importa que me quede.

Kate miró a los tres, sus compañeros, amigos, su equipo. Lanie, Espo y Ryan le miraban mostrando su determinación.

- Si tú te quedas, nosotros también- dijo Espo para despejar cualquier duda.

- Está bien chicos lo que vosotros queráis, pero no hace falta, sé cuidarme solita. – Sonrió agradecida y se volvió a las pelirrojas. – Descansar, mañana tendremos que hacer turnos, si no os importa, traedme algo de ropa que todavía tengo en vuestra casa.

- Claro querida, descansa – Martha le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Cuídate Kate, come algo, mañana volvemos. Si pasa algo llámanos ¿vale? – le abrazó Alexis.

- Tranquila, creo que Lanie no me va a perdonar la cena si se queda conmigo. – Y las dos mujeres se marcharon con Espo que se ofreció a llevarlas al loft, mientras Kate se había apoyado en la pared y movía la cabeza pensando en lo larga que se le iba a hacer la noche.

Efectivamente se turnaron para quedarse con ella, primero Lanie que le obligó a comerse un sándwich, una chocolatina y un refresco de una máquina de la plata baja, sentadas en la entrada del hospital, vacía a esas horas. Cuando apareció Espo a relevar a Lanie, Kate se había quedado completamente dormida, tapada por la chaqueta, en una posición que le daría dolores de espalda y cuello al día siguiente, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a despertarla. Más tarde, ya amaneciendo, apareció Ryan con una par de cafés para sus compañeros y unos bollos de los que le gustaban a Kate, y también, a petición de Lanie, había traído una pequeña manta de sus niños para tapar a Kate, pero esta vez el que estaba dormido era Espo y Kate, despierta miraba al infinito, le dio las gracias casi emocionada de la fidelidad de sus compañeros

- No lo hacemos por ti, es por Castle, si no, no podremos conducir un Ferrari de nuevo – le contestó Ryan para quitarle hierro al momento – ya sabes, con nuestro sueldo…

Tras el improvisado desayuno y con la manta sobre sus piernas no tardó en volver a dormirse, hasta que el ajetreo de un nuevo día en el hospital la despertó con un esperado dolor de cuello. Así que salió a dar un paseo por el hospital para desentumecer los músculos y hacer tiempo.

Sobre las 7:30 otro médico salió preguntando por ella.

- Señora Castle, me han dicho las enfermeras que estaba aquí.

- ¿Está bien Castle? – preguntó asustada, les habían dicho a lo largo de la mañana y era demasiado pronto.

- Sí, sí, tranquilícese, su marido ha mejorado mucho durante la noche, el ritmo cardíaco se ha estabilizado y responde muy bien a la medicación, así que le están bajando a una planta.

- ¿Cuándo podré entrar? – dijo aliviada y ansiosa.

- Espere unos minutos y le vendrá a buscar una enfermera.

- Gracias, doctor.

- No me las de, es mi trabajo. Por cierto, luego debería pasarse por admisiones, creo que tendrá que firmar unos papeles para el seguro de su marido. Ahora no, claro, hasta las 8 no habrá nadie.

- Por supuesto, luego lo haré.

El doctor se marchó y Kate se volvió a Mirar a Ryan, que le contestó a la mirada con una sonrisa.

- Por fin podrás verlo

- Por fin – dijo Kate se había acercado a la silla y comenzó a recoger la manta que le devolvió a Ryan – dile a Jenny que gracias.

- Puedes quedártela si quieres mientras estéis aquí.

- No te preocupes, seguro que en la habitación hay alguna, además, es de tu hijo, seguro que a Castle le encantaría despertarse con una manta de globos, pero para mi reputación de policía no sé yo…

- Tienes razón, no es la manta de un poli.

- No es la manta de un adulto – y se rieron los dos, era la primera vez que lo hacía así en días y se lo agradeció con la mirada a Ryan, que mantenía su espacio personal pero que le apoyaba a su manera.

Una enfermera se acercó preguntando por ella, bueno por la señora Castle, nunca le había gustado que le llamaran así, pero en esos momentos le sonaba a música celestial, seguía siendo la señora Castle porque Castle estaba vivo.

- Ve tú, yo me quedo aquí avisando a los demás, necesitas un poco de intimidad.

Kate, nerviosa y un poco asustada al no saber qué se iba a encontrar, siguió a la enfermera. Notó como sus manos sudaban y el corazón latía apresuradamente. Cambiaron de planta y se acercaron a la zona más lujosa del hospital donde las habitaciones eran individuales y en ese momento agradeció que Castle fuera rico. La enfermera le indicó una puerta y le dejó allí.

Kate abrió despacio, en silencio como si temiera despertarlo, y entró. Lo vio tumbado en la cama, con miles de tubos y aparatos conectados por todos los lados y se acercó. Su corazón se había parado al verlo en ese estado tan indefenso, tan delgado, tan blanquecina su tez, pero el pitido de la máquina, mucho más estable y continuo que en la ambulancia la tarde de ayer la tranquilizó, le recordó que estaba vivo y que las cosas iban mejorando poco a poco. No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero una pequeña parte de ella, la que no era poli, le decía que había que tener esperanzas.

Se acercó a su cara y le acarició la mejilla con su mano, sintiendo el calor de su piel y lloró, pero no lloraba como días atrás desesperada sino agradecida, estaba vivo, tenía otra oportunidad y esta vez no lo iba a dejar escapar, no se iba a separar de él.

Acercó sus labios a su frente y lo besó, le beso la nariz, las mejillas, los párpados cerrados y cuando terminó de hacerlo lo volvió a repetir, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre la cara de él, llena de ternura y de amor por aquel hombre.

- Perdóname Rick, lo siento mucho, perdóname, ha sido toda la culpa mía, perdóname. Te quiero ¿lo sabes verdad?, te necesito, tienes que aguantar, tienes que salir de esta. – le decía mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, despacio, con cuidado, con la delicadeza de alguien que no quiere despertar al otro, aunque supiera que no lo iba a hacer. Pero tenía que cuidarle, iba a cuidar él hasta que se recuperara, hasta que recuperaran su vida y todo el tiempo perdido, cogería vacaciones o lo que fuera necesario.

Tomó la silla cercana y la colocó al lado de la cama, levantó su mano y la besó, la acarició, y la acercó a su cara, comenzó a acariciarse así misma con ella, sintiendo los dedos de Castle rozarla empujando con su mejilla como su de un gatito buscando mimos se tratara. Cerró los ojos con la sensación de gratitud, de esperanza, de necesidad y apoyada su mejilla sobre la mano de Castle y la suya, y a su vez apoyada en la camilla, lentamente se quedó dormida agarrando fuertemente la mano, como si tuviera miedo que al despertar todo fuera un sueño y él desapareciera. Así la encontraron una hora más tarde Martha y Alexis cuando regresaron.

* * *

**Aviso, Castle y sus personajes no me pertencen  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Siento el retraso en publicar este capítulo, pero no me sentía muy inspirada. Ya quedan pocos capítulos, probablemente 2 y el epílogo. Muchas gracias a todos por leerme y por los reviews y los comentarios. Las críticas tambi´n son bienvinidas, todos estamos para aprender. Espero que lo disfruteís. **

* * *

Pasaron cinco días desde que habían encontrado a Castle con vida y Kate no se había movido ni un solo momento del hospital. Tal y como la encontraron la primera vez Alexis y Martha, todas las noches las pasaba sentada al borde de la cama de Castle cogiéndole la mano y hablándole de todo lo que le ocurría, todo lo que pensaba y todo lo que sentía. El hecho de que él estuviera inconsciente y no pudiera oírla permitía que Kate se atreviera, al borde de esa cama, a confesarle todos sus sentimientos, todo lo que había vivido y pensado durante esos cuatro meses, todos sus miedos..

Durante el día, Alexis y Martha hacían turnos para hacerle compañía en la habitación y por más que intentaron que fuera a dormir a su casa, Kate se negaba a dejar el hospital, una sensación de terror le inundaba cuando lo perdía de vista, aunque fuera sólo a comer algo a la cafetería o a tomar un café. Así que su vida transcurría entre la habitación y los pasillos, siendo las escaleras de la puerta principal del hospital el mundo exterior más lejano que visitaba.

Su rutina diaria comenzaba con el café que le traía Alexis por las mañanas, muy temprano, antes de irse a la universidad. La muchacha madrugaba para poder ver a su padre por la mañana, charlaban juntas mientras se tomaban el café y establecían una guerra cariñosa por quién estaba al lado de la cama de Castle, si la esposa o la hija. En contra de su antiguo carácter, Kate se dejaba perder y disfrutaba viendo como aquella muchacha miraba con adoración a su padre, dando gracias por lo afortunada que era, lo que ella hubiera dado por esa misma oportunidad con su madre, pensaba muchas veces.

Cuando Alexis se marchaba, Martha, a la que nunca le gustó madrugar, todavía no había llegado, pero su sola presencia revolucionaba la habitación y la soledad de Kate nada más aparecer por la puerta. Le obligaba a salir a pasear por el hospital y a respirar algo de aire del exterior subiendo a la azotea del hospital, donde tenían largas charlas mientras las enfermeras atendían a Castle y el médico hacía la revisión diaria.

Solían comer las dos mujeres juntas, y cuando podía Alexis se les unía saltándose todas aquellas clases que no fueran obligatorias. Por la tarde, era Alexis la que se quedaba con su padre y Kate. Algunas veces les hacía compañía Jim, el padre de Kate, que agradecía esa segunda oportunidad que la vida le estaba dando a su hija.

Lanie y los chicos solían venir a última hora, le contaban las novedades en la comisaría y del caso de Tyson. Al parecer la autopsia había revelado que la doctora no se había suicidado y los técnicos habían encontrado la casa muy recogida. Sin duda, Tyson pretendía marcharse de allí, quizás alertado por la visita de la anciana que les había dado la pista.

Los chicos trataban de animarla y entretenerla, pero el cansancio y la incertidumbre estaban haciendo mella en una ya de por sí débil Beckett, que apenas comía ni dormía. Aquella quinta tarde Kate estaba especialmente nerviosa y el cansancio acumulado no le ayudaba a calmarse. Castle llevaba ya cinco días sedado y los médicos no parecían querer despertarle. Aquello le daba a pensar que no evolucionaba favorablemente o incluso que la parada le hubiera ocasionado secuelas y los médicos no querían despertarlo.

Al contrario de lo que ella esperaba, a última hora, antes de que los chicos y Alexis se hubieran ido el doctor les informó que el paciente estaba evolucionando muy favorablemente y que le habían quitado la sedación. Probablemente al día siguiente despertaría. La alegría de todos fue grande y se marcharon a casa contentos, pensando que al día siguiente el escritor estaría despierto.

Pero Kate estaba acongojada, tenía miedo de afrontar a Castle, sabía que le quería y que sería capaz de perdonarle todo, como había hecho siempre, pero su sentimiento de culpa por todo lo que había pasado, por llevarle a ese almacén sin refuerzos, por haberle dado por muerto, por haber dejado de buscarle, la estaba atormentando. Quizás Castle pudiera perdonarle, pero no sabía si ella podría hacerlo, si podría algún día perdonarse todo lo sucedido y, sobretodo, tenía miedo de cómo aquello podría afectar a su relación.

- No me importan las secuelas Castle – le hablaba por la noche Kate, en susurros, la luz estaba apagada y sólo la luna a través de la ventana iluminaba la habitación. – Pero no sé si me podrás perdonar, si me podré perdonar todo lo que ha pasado. ¿Qué va ser de nosotros ahora? – Kate acariciaba su cara tiernamente. - Estoy feliz de tenerte de nuevo aquí conmigo Rick, te he echado tanto de menos, estaba muerta en vida ¿sabes? No me había sentido así desde la muerte de mi madre. No podía imaginarme la vida sin ti. Cada día se me hacía duro levantarme y no tenerte a mi lado, no tener el café por las mañanas preparado en la cocina, no escuchar tus locas teorías en la comisaría, ni tus comentarios sarcásticos en las escenas del crimen, ni tu calor por las noches. Dios Castle, como echo de menos tus caricias, tus besos y hacer el amor contigo.

Una lágrima caía por la cara de Kate al recordar todos sus momentos con él y compararlos con su vida los últimos cuatro meses. – Pero tengo miedo Rick, ¿seremos capaces de superar esto? ¿Podremos seguir adelante como si nada? Esto nos ha cambiado, seguro a los dos, me da miedo ser tan dependiente de ti, tengo pavor de separarme de ti ¿me volveré una loca sobreprotectora, algo así como eras tú conmigo? – una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, recordando la de veces que le pedía que no fuera la primera en entrar en las redadas, que dejara a los chicos o al resto de policías entrar antes que ella diciéndole que no tenía nada que demostrar.

_- ¿Tenías que entrar tú sola? – Castle cerró la puerta del loft con un fuerte golpe que resonó en todo el salón, estaba enfado, muy enfadado, pero sobretodo todavía estaba asustado por unos momentos pensó que la perdería._

_Delante de él, Kate andaba con la cabeza agachada, estaba enfada con Castle por gritarle, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, se había arriesgado innecesariamente y casi le cuesta la vida. Tenía un fuerte moratón en la espalda y marcas de golpes en la cara, aunque lo que más le dolía era el recuerdo de la pistola en la cabeza y la cara de Castle cuando salió con las manos en alto y el sospechoso apuntándole con el arma en la cabeza. Recordaba esa cara, era la misma que años atrás vio mientras agonizaba en el cementerio, pánico, puro y simple pánico._

_-Por Dios, Kate, ¿qué intentas demostrar, que eres la mejor, que no lo tienes miedo a nada? Joder, Kate, casi te matan._

_-Basta Castle, es mi trabajo, va con la placa no lo entiendes! – le gritó, su orgullo le impedía reconocer que tenía razón. Se volvió hacia él furiosa._

_-No!, tu trabajo es atrapar asesinos, no hacer de héroe solitario. – dijo remarcando la palabra "solitario"_

_-Vaya habló el hombre prudente._

_-Perdón – le contestó Castle con indignación._

_-¿Tengo que recordarte las veces que te he pedido que te quedes en el coche y no te metas en las intervenciones?, ¿tengo que recordarte lo que pasó cuando estaba en el FBI? ¿Cuándo casi mueres y casi consigues que me despidan? _

_-Solo intentaba ayudar, no me metí dentro de un almacén con un asesino sin refuerzos ni nada, y encima no me esperaste!_

_-Ah, es eso!, estás enfadado porque no te esperé._

_-Y una mierda!, estoy enfadado porque no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la imagen tuya saliendo del almacén, herida y con un tipo apuntándote en con una pistola en la cabeza. – Castle torció el gesto, sólo en recordar esa imagen le daba un escalofrío._

_-Castle, no fue para tanto!_

_-¿Que no fue para tanto?, te apuntaba con una pistola, ¿Qué pasa si decide disparar?¿qué pasa si intenta escapar y se le dispara?¿qué pasa si…_

_-Por favor, Castle, basta! – Kate estaba cansada, y aunque no lo reconociera aturdida y algo nerviosa. Sí que había sentido miedo, podía haber muerto. Lo cierto es que había sido una estupidez, pero con la bronca que había recibido de Gates había tenido bastante._

_-No Kate, no basta. Mira!-Castle levantó las manos temblorosas – todavía me tiemblan._

_Kate miró las manos de Castle, y las tomó con las suyas, sabía lo que sentía, el remordimiento por haber provocado su sufrimiento gratuito la inundó._

_-Lo siento Rick, yo no…, no pensé en las consecuencias, a veces no me acuerdo que ahora no soy solo yo…- Los ojos de Kate empezaron a arder, intentaba evitar empezar a llorar, pero desde que había empezado su relación con Castle, algo había cambiado en ella, se había vuelto más sentimental en todo lo relacionado con ellos._

_-Te quiero Kate, y me moriría si te pasara algo, y lo de antes, lo que sentí, me recordó tanto al entierro de Montgomery, que yo…_

_-Shhh, ya, no te pongas así, estoy aquí, no va a pasarme nada ¿vale?- se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos, un silencio que no era incómodo para los dos- perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer- le decía mientras acariciaba sus manos. -Yo también te quiero Rick. – Kate se acercó a Castle y lo abrazó fuertemente. Castle acarició la herida de su frente y le besó en el pelo, como tanto le gustaba._

_-Vamos, te prepararé un baño caliente para que te relajes – Castle le tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia la habitación._

_-¿Y siii… no quiero relajarme? - Kate se mordió el labio._

_-¿Polvo de reconciliación eh inspectora? – Castle levantó la ceja seductoramente._

_-Puede ser, ¿se apunta señor escritor?- contestó Kate de forma muy sensual, todo vestigio del enfado había desaparecido – O ¿tendré que buscarme un sustituto?_

_-Un escritor y su musa, me gusta – Castle la atrajo hacia él y la beso en los labios profundamente mientras la sujetaba de la cintura. - ¿Cama o sofá?_

_-El dormitorio está muy lejos – susurró Kate entre sus labios, mientras introducía sus manos en el pelo de Rick para acercarlo más y le mordía el labio inferior sensualmente._

_-Sofá entonces – volvió a besarla intensamente, luchando por el control de sus bocas, de sus lenguas, de la situación._

Kate sonrió ante el recuerdo, el sexo después de una pelea con él era increíble, lujurioso, salvaje. Pero también se dio cuenta, que la fatídica tarde del almacén había hecho lo mismo, entró sin refuerzos a aquella sala y sólo consiguió que le dispararan a él.

– Te quiero Rick, eres lo más increíble que me ha pasado en la vida y te prometo que no volveré a dejar que te pase nada, no me voy a separar de ti. Si hay algo que tengo claro es que si ha de morir uno de los dos, esta vez seré yo.- Kate se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente, acarició su cara con delicadeza y cariño y por último, y tras pensárselo un poco, le dio un beso en los labios, temerosa. Acariciando su brazo y agarrando con fuerza su mano se quedó dormida en la misma postura y en el mismo lugar que las cuatro noches anteriores, pero esta vez con la certidumbre de que al día siguiente él despertaría.

Oscuridad, dolor, pesadez, eso era lo que sentía. Intentó mover la cabeza pero le pesaba tremendamente, le dolía, un zumbido molesto a su izquierda no le ayudaba a concentrase. Quiso acordarse de algo, dónde estaba, qué había pasado, pero apenas recordaba nada. Sólo un sótano lúgubre y a Kate. Sí recordaba a Kate, era una imagen borrosa de ella diciendo su nombre, llorando. Entonces sintió un dolor agudo en su abdomen, y recordó a Tyson y el disparo. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero le pesaban mucho. El esfuerzo intensificaba su dolor de cabeza y el de su abdomen, seguro que tenía una herida enorme. ¿Dónde estaba Kate? ¿Le había pasado algo? Su mente confusa empezó a divagar, tenía que despertar. Oyó una voz lejana que le hablaba, que le decía que le quería, que jamás le dejaría. Sintió latir su corazón con fuerza, era ella, era Kate la que le hablaba, si estaba allí significaba que estaba bien. Tenía que moverse, pero no podía, sus ojos pesaban y poco a poco, bajo el murmullo de aquella voz que le calmaba volvió a quedarse dormido agotado por el esfuerzo.

No sabía cuánto había pasado, pero volvió a sentir el dolor de cabeza. Sus ojos seguían pesando, pero menos, el pitido del monitor era más nítido, sin embargo ya no oía la voz, su voz y eso le asustó. Intentó mover la mano y la sintió pesada, pero la pesadez era diferente, era una pesadez física, algo o alguien se lo impedía. Noto una mano sudorosa que la sujetaba, la apretó y sintió su suavidad. Quizás era ella, seguro que era ella. La volvió a apretar más fuerte, esperando respuesta. Esperó unos segundos y con mucho esfuerzo consiguió abrir los ojos. Todo blanco, parecía el techo de una habitación, giró un poco la cabeza y vio que se encontraba en una habitación de hospital, giró al otro lado y vio el gran ventanal y el amanecer en New York. Intentó incorporar con mucho esfuerzo el cuello y entonces la vio. Kate estaba apoyada junto a su cama, sujetaba la mano con fuerza y dormía, tranquila.

- Dios, es tan bella –pensó Castle, su corazón se aceleró y el pitido de la máquina también. Intentó incorporarse, pero un fuerte dolor en su abdomen se lo impidió, se sintió mareado, todo se volvió estrellado y negro, así que volvió a tumbarse. Cerró los ojos y se relajó, cuando el dolor se mitigó de nuevo, los volvió a abrir. Todo blanco, tumbado en la cama sólo podía ver el techo, pero él quería ver a Kate. Así que volvió a apretar la mano, más fuerte, o lo que él creía más fuerte esperando una respuesta de ella.

Kate se despertó, algo la había despertado pero no sabía el qué. Abrió los ojos pero no se movió. Se quedó quieta unos instantes hasta que la mano de Castle volvió a apretarle, esta vez con más fuerza. Por unos instantes no fue capaz de entender su significado, pero de repente lo comprendió.

-Castle!- se incorporó rápidamente y se giró para verle. Allí estaban esos ojos azules que tanto había añorado, que la derretían. – Castle – volvió a repetir, esta vez como un susurro.

Castle le sonrió haciendo un esfuerzo, le pesaba todo el cuerpo y mover los músculos de la cara requería una energía que no tenía. Kate le respondió con una sonrisa, risa mezclada con algunos sollozos. Se acercó a él y le acarició la cara con cariño y él cerró los ojos ante el contacto. Kate se acercó y le beso en los labios, para Castle sólo aquel gesto le dio toda la energía que necesitaba, era como un sueño, volvió a abrir los ojos. Ella acercó se frente a la suya –Lo siento Castle, perdóname, todo ha sido culpa mía. Perdóname- Sus lágrimas llegaron a las mejillas de Rick que la escuchaba atónito, ¿por qué le pedía disculpas?

-No…, no…, no…-Intentó levantar la cabeza para que ella le mirara, pero el esfuerzo le obligó a volver a tumbarse.-No tienes la culpa de nada –respiraba pesadamente.

- Yo, no debí dejarte entrar, no debí darte por muerto, no debí…

-Shhhh-le interrumpió él – No, Tyson, sólo él es el culpable.- para después sonreírle.

-Te quiero Rick, no vuelvas a dejarme – Kate sollozaba en bajo, no sabía si por verlo con vida o porque él le hubiera perdonado. Le acariciaba la cara y en ese gesto tan suyo comenzó a besarle la frente, los ojos y los labios, si por ella fuera, estaría así todo el día, pero se dio cuenta que él estaba cansado. Así que se alejó un poco y acariciándole el mentón le dijo.

- Estás cansado, duerme un poco más, luego seguiremos hablando, creo que nos tenemos que poner al día, además más tarde vendrán Alexis y tu madre – sonrió y le volvió a besar en los labios, pero esta vez sintió como él le respondía, apenas una caricia, pero lo suficiente para sentirse de nuevo llena de vida y esperanza. Sería un largo camino, difícil sin duda, pero estando los dos juntos nada importaba. Siempre.

Castle sintió aquel beso como si fuera su mejor medicina, una sensación de paz y gratitud le invadió el cuerpo sintiendo como todo el dolor se amortiguaba lentamente. Poco a poco el cansancio le volvió a invadir y se durmió, más relajado más tranquilo, ella estaba con él y estaría con él cuando despertara. Siempre.

Cuando Alexis llegó unas horas después, con dos cafés y una bolsa con donuts, Kate estaba todavía dormida, relajada como hacía meses que no lo hacía. Alexis se extrañó de verla así. Se acercó y lo que vio la dejo anonadada hasta el punto que la bolsa de los donuts se le cayó al suelo, afortunadamente la de cafés no. Su padre tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba por la ventana.

-Shhh, no la despiertes – dijo bajo en un susurro mientras miraba tiernamente a su hija con una sonrisa enorme en la cara. Se sentía mucho mejor, con algo más de fuerzas y su voz tenía más volumen, le costaba hablar, le dolía la garganta, seguro que de la intubación, pero ya podía articular palabras sin demasiado desgaste físico.

Llevaba una hora despierto contemplando como su esposa dormía abrazada a sus piernas, en una postura casi de contorsionista. Miraba a su hija e intentó levantar la mano para que se acercara, necesitaba tocarla, ver que se encontraba perfectamente.

-Papa!, ¿desde cuándo llevas despierto? – la muchacha se acercó a él e intentó abrazarlo, aquel gesto enterneció a su padre hasta que el dolor del abdomen le recordó porqué estaba en el hospital y no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor.

-Perdona, perdona, ¿estás bien? ¿te duele mucho? –preguntaba su hija mientras no paraba de besarle en la mejilla, besos sonoros y algo babosos que encantaban a Castle.

Aquello despertó a Kate que al ver a padre e hija en ese abrazo, no pudo evitar sonreír, envidiando en parte esa complicidad entre los dos, ese amor fraternal que los unía.

-Buenos días a los dos.-dijo divertida.

-Kate, perdona te hemos despertado.-contestó Alexis separándose un poco de su padre, pero si soltarle del abrazo.

-Tranquila ya es hora, creo que me quedé dormida. Supongo que la tranquilidad de saber que está bien ayudó bastante. – Miró a Castle con ternura y aprovechó que Alexis se había alejado un poco más y se acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Dios, como he echado de menos esto – dijo Castle cerrando los ojos – mis dos mujeres dándome mimos. – Ambas se miraron y sonrieron.

-Créeme, nosotras también. Aunque si se entera la abuela que no está incluida entre "tus" mujeres, vas a desear volver a estar dormido.-dijo remarcando el "tus".

-Ese será nuestro pequeño secreto.- Castle sonreía mientras miraba a ambas mujeres.

-No sabes cómo me alegro de volver a verte, papa. Yo, nosotras, … creíamos que estabas muerto. – Los ojos de Alexis brillaron.

-Lo sé, yo también me alegro de veros, y de estar vivo de nuevo. Aunque… duele!- puso carita de perro abandonado y así rompió la solemnidad del momento.- Necesitaré muchos mimos de las dos.

-Pero que morro tienes!-Kate se echó a reír como hacía meses que no hacía, sin duda había vuelto a resucitar con él.

Alexis se dio cuenta del cambio de la inspectora respecto a meses atrás e incluso respecto del día anterior, miró a su padre y sonrió, esperaba algún día encontrar a alguien con el que formar una pareja como ellos dos. Estaba claro que el tópico de no poder vivir uno sin el otro, en este caso era verdad. Recordó cómo había sido Kate esos meses atrás.

_Cuando Alexis entró en el loft, todo estaba oscuro, por la hora que era esperaba al menos encontrar a Kate. Desde que le dieron el alta no había vuelto a ir a la comisaría y permanecía encerrada en la habitación, que hasta hace unas semanas compartía con su padre, o en casa sin querer hablar con nadie, llorando o mirando al infinito durante horas. Alexis sentía un dolor y vació muy profundo tras la muerte de su padre, pero ver el estado en el que estaba Kate le dolía por igual, ella y su abuela era todo lo que le quedaba. _

_Encendió la luz y no la vio. Se acercó al despacho de su padre para ver si estaba allí, por lo menos tenía que asegurarse que había comido algo y curarle la herida del hombro. Cuando entró y encendió la luz se le cayó el mundo a los pies. En un rincón del sillón de su padre, echa un ovillo, con las piernas encogidas y sujetándolas con los brazos estaba Kate. La cabeza hundida y sollozando sin parar. A su lado el último libro de su padre, todavía caliente de la imprenta, suponía que lo habrían traído por mensajero esa tarde desde la editorial. Estaba abierto por la página de la dedicatoria, se acercó y la leyó: "Al amor de mi vida KB, juntos para siempre". Alexis no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas mientras se acercaba a Kate._

_-Kate, soy yo, por favor, mírame._

_La inspectora levantó la mirada, los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, las lágrimas cayendo por su cara, el labio le temblaba._

_-Siempre, me prometió que estaría siempre conmigo. –es lo único que dijo en un susurro y con la voz completamente tomada._

_Alexis se acercó y la abrazó, mientras le acariciaba la cara intentado tranquilizarla. Aquella no era la dura e independiente mujer que ella conoció, sino una mujer rota por el dolor, muerta en vida._

_-Sólo desearía haber muerto con él.- dijo Kate mientras miraba al infinito, como si no hubiera visto o escuchado a la muchacha._

Entre risas, besos y mimos pasaron al rato hasta que Martha, avisada de que su hijo había despertado apareció por la puerta con una entrada propia de gran actriz

-Richard, hijo!, estás vivo- y se acercó para darle un abrazo.

-Vaya madre, no sabía que fueses capaz de madrugar tanto. – le dijo su hijo respondiéndole al abrazo con una de las bromas que mejor definían la relación madre hijo. Martha le respondió dando un ligero pero perceptible golpe en el hombro.

-Hijo mío, veo que sigues tan bromista como siempre. – Martha dejó de sonreír y lo miró preocupada. - ¿Cómo te sientes Richard?

-Bueno, conocí días mejores, pero rodeado de tanta mujer no puedo quejarme.

Martha volvió a abrazarle incapaz de alejarse de su hijo. Kate sintió que en ese momento familiar entre padres e hijos estaba de más y se alejó un poco de la cama dispuesta a darles intimidad.

-¿A dónde vas Katherine?.-Martha que después de tantos años ya la conocía muy bien, se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones y comprendió sus sentimientos, pero para ellas Kate ya era una más de la familia. - Creo que en los momentos así deberíamos estar toda la familia ¿no Alexis?

-Sí abuela.

Kate miró a las dos mujeres y sonrió, se acercó a ellas y las abrazó, sin percatarse de la mirada de orgullo que Rick tenía al ver a su familia de nuevo, por momentos y a días llegó a pensar que nunca más las volvería a ver.

Ese día Alexis decidió no ir a clase y quedarse a cuidar a su padre haciéndole compañía. Como días atrás Kate era incapaz de mantenerse alejada de Rick ni un minuto y se mantenía a su lado de la.

Habían llamado a la comisaría para darles la noticia y esa tarde la habitación de Castle se iba a llenar de gente, así que Martha y Alexis se marcharon a la cafetería a comer un poco con la promesa de traerle algo a Kate y así dejar a Castle descansar.

-Pareces muy cansado, intenta dormir algo ¿vale?-le decía Kate mientras le acariciaba la cara y le miraba cariñosamente.

-Kate, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro Rick, ¿qué pasa?-le preguntó intrigada.

-¿Tyson, dónde está?-le preguntó Castle.

Kate que llevaba esperando esa pregunta todo el día, levantó la cabeza, el rictus de la cara había cambiado por uno más duro y menos cariñoso.

-Muerto, pero esta vez de verdad, te lo aseguro. Lo ha certificado Lanie.

Castle le miró a los ojos y le preguntó -¿lo mastate tú verdad?

-Sí –fue lo único que contestó, imágenes de la casa le vinieron a su cabeza.

-¿Con tus propias manos? – Kate levantó la mirada con sorpresa, ella siempre había pensado que Castle estaba ya inconsciente cuando amenazó a Tyson con matarle con sus propias manos.

-¿Escuchaste esa conservación?-musitó.

-Sí

-Yo, yo creía que estabas…

-¿Muerto?-continuó la frase Castle.

Kate no contestó, notó como sus ojos ardían al contener las lágrimas al recordar ese día. –¿Escuchaste todo?

-Todo-le dijo Castle mientras con el pulgar recorría el camino de la lágrima que había conseguido escapar de los ojos de la inspectora.

-¿Incluso cuando le pedí que me…?

-Incluso, yo… no puedo quitarme de la cabeza ese momento-cerró los ojos un momento- moriría por ti todas las veces necesarias, pero pensar que tu…, yo… ¿y si te hubiera hecho caso y de verdad te hubiera disparado? Mientras estuve cautivo, reconozco que tuve miedo de morir, pero tenía más miedo a que tú estuvieras muerta, o que te matara o que…

-Shhh, ya está dejémoslo, estás aquí y yo estoy aquí. – Le acariciaba el pelo, hizo una pausa- Lo mejor es que duermas, esta tarde van a venir los chicos y no te van a dejar en paz, lo sabes ¿verdad? Tienen muchas ganas de verte, te han echado de menos, incluso Gates aunque nunca lo reconocerá

-Ya lo sabía yo, todo el mundo me adora- Kate se echó a reír al ver la cara de suficiencia de Castle.

-Ya echaba de menos tu ego, Rick.-Se acercó a él y le besó en los labios para después acariciarle la mejilla. – Duerme un poco Castle.

La tarde trascurrió tranquila, el médico observaba detenidamente su evolución sorprendido de su mejoría y al final de la tarde, los chicos con Lanie a la cabeza y Jim, el padre de Kate, se pasaron a verle.

-Que pasa bro!- Espo y Ryan entraron saludando como si no hubiese pasado nada en los últimos meses, pero el abrazo de Castle mostraba lo contentos que estaban de verle. Al igual que Lanie, que no paraba de sonreír y mirar tanto a Castle como a Beckett.

-¿Cómo estás chico escritor?-dijo Lanie, haciendo rodar los ojos a Kate.

-Bien, bien, el hombre escritor está bien.-contestó Castle aparentando molestias y remarcando la palabra "hombre", cuando en realidad estaba feliz de ir recuperando poco a poco a sus amigos y la normalidad en su vida.

Todos sonreían felices tratando de no nombrar los meses pasados, especialmente delante de Castle, pero llegó un momento en que se hizo inevitable.

- Todos te mandan recuerdos en la comisaria, incluida Gates-. dijo Ryan divertido.

-¿Gates?

-Si ahora te aprecia mucho, ¿sabes que ahora tienes un pase infinito en la comisaria?-

- ¿pase infinito? –Castle no entendía nada.

- O sí, Beckett le salvó la vida. – dijo Ryan mirándola a ella.

-¿Qué?¿cuándo?¿cómo?- Castle se volvió a mirar a Kate sorprendido. -¿por qué no me has contado eso?

-Bueno, yo…, no quería hablar de ese tema – miró con rencor a los chicos.

-Perdón- dijeron ambos bajando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no? ¿La dama de Hierro te debe la vida y no quieres hablar de ello?

- Castle, por favor. – Kate se sentía incómoda.

-Kate, tampoco es tan malo, mataste dos pájaros de un tiro, nunca mejor dicho. Uy qué bueno! – dijo Espo todo orgulloso.

-¿Quiere alguien hacerme el favor de explicarme qué es todo esto?- Castle se daba cuenta que Kate le ocultaba algo y quería saberlo cuanto antes.

-Maté a Tyson porque iba a disparar a Gates – cortó Kate de golpe, aguantando el aire de sus pulmones. Se hizo un silencio incómodo durante unos segundos, Kate miraba a Castle esperando que dijera algo, algún reproche por matar a Tyson antes de que les dijera donde estaba él. Pero ese reproche no llegó, Castle le sonrió y le dijo

- Esa es mi chica. – Lo que hizo que Kate se relajara, sólo ella estaba obsesionada con esa sensación de culpabilidad y aunque no estaba tranquila ni consigo misma ni con Castle, decidió darse una tregua hasta que Castle se recuperara, pero después tenía que hablar muy seriamente con él, no quería que aquello les afectase en el futuro.

Siguieron contando bromas y chistes, hasta que una enfermera les indicó que el horario de visitas había terminado. Alexis y Martha intentaron convencer a Kate de que fuera esa noche a dormir a casa, si bien estaba feliz, los estragos y consecuencias de la escasa alimentación y el cansancio hacían mella en su estado físico y en su aspecto, la palidez de la cara, las ojeras y el agotamiento seguían presentes. Pero ella permanecía inflexible, no pensaba separarse de Castle hasta que saliera del hospital

Cuando se marcharon todos, Kate se dispuso a ayudar a tomarse la cena a Castle.

-¿A esto le llaman cena? Una sopa y un puré, ¿qué creen que soy un abuelete al que le faltan todos los dientes? – protestaba Castle.

- Ey, Rick – Kate le miraba con ternura, mientras le rozaba el brazo con suavidad. – Tienes que tener un poco de paciencia, te han disparado en el abdomen dos veces, ya es casi un milagro que puedas comer. – Castle puso morritos enfadado como un niño pequeño, aunque sabía que ella tenía razón.

- Estás muy débil y necesitas fuerzas, así que tienes que comértelo todo, aunque reconozco que el aspecto no es nada apetecible – dijo poniendo una cara de asco hacia el aspecto de aquella comida de hospital – Yo pensaba que en los hospitales de ricos la comida era mejor.

- Ya ves, y encima me cobrarán por ella.

- Venga Rick, no te hagas el remolón y cómetelo.

- Vale yo me lo como si te veo a ti cenar también todo lo que te ha traído Lanie.

- ¿Todo? – levantó la ceja ella – pero si ha traído comida china para todo el hospital!-protestó ella levantando un poco la voz.

-Un trato es un trato, inspectora. Lo que daría por poder comerme esa comida, o cualquier comida decente, llevo sin probar pasta desde hace 4 meses, 4 meses!

Kate bajó la cabeza ante la mención de sus restricciones durante su cautiverio.

- Rick, yo, lo siento, no quería decir.

- Ey, me ha dicho un pajarito que tampoco has comido mucho estos meses– le dijo Castle acercando su mano a su cara. – Sólo hay que ver lo delgada que estás.

- Perdí el apetito Rick, yo no…

- Basta, olvidémoslo, ya no hay razones para no tener hambre, así que los dos a cenar. Yo me como esta porquería y tú te comes esos manjares. Sales ganando!

Kate miró hacia el infinito durante unos segundos, Castle notó que sus ojos brillaban.

- Ey, que pasa, si no quieres comer, no lo hagas ¿vale?

- ¿Cómo lo haces Castle? – Kate se volvió hacia él, una de las lágrimas logró salir y resbaló por sus mejillas.

- No te entiendo.

- Has estado 4 meses secuestrado, estás herido, en una cama del hospital sin saber cuándo podrás salir, has estado a punto de morir dos veces, y… estás tan alegre. Se supone…, se supone que debería ser yo la que tendría que animarte y no al revés, no soy yo la que tendría que estar traumatizada ¿por qué lo haces?

- Porque te quiero Kate- acercó una de las manos de ella y la besó suavemente – Porque me siento el hombre más afortunado de la tierra porque lo perdí todo y lo he vuelto a recuperar, mi vida, mi familia, al amor de vida. ¿Traumatizado? Claro que sí, estuve días enteros amordazado, sin comer, torturado psicológicamente, pero ¿sabes qué?

- Que – Kate ya no podía reprimir más sus lágrimas y Castle tampoco.

- Todo ese tiempo pensaba en ti, en que por lo menos tú estabas viva, yo sabía que tú estabas viva, pero tú no lo sabías Kate, y eso sí que es una tortura. Si hubiera sido al revés, no sé si lo habría soportado.

- Castle – Kate se había quedado sin palabras.

- Te quiero, y no podría vivir sin ti – Se acercó a sus labios y la besó, tirando el vaso de agua sobre la bandeja de comida. Los dos miraron el agua derramarse, sonrieron y volvieron a mirarse.

- Yo también te quiero Rick.

- Siempre – dijeron los dos a la vez.

* * *

**Castle y sus personajes no me pertenecen.  
**


End file.
